Sans contrefaçons
by Junk'peria
Summary: Entre purée et paillettes, Sanji attendait impatiemment de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Entre piles de dossiers et vie de solitaire, Zoro se contentait de suivre la masse. Mais c'est sans compter sur sa collègue pour lui donner enfin un coup de pouce et pousser le destin. UA. ZoSan. Classé 'M' pour lemon.
1. La Pédale douce

_**Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, je me suis décidée à poster la première partie de ce (très long !) oneshot et il sera distribué par tranche de 10.000 (10k) pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic n'est PAS bêta, je m'excuse donc pour les éventuelles fautes (j'en fais pas beaucoup, mais j'en fais, je suis humaine u_u) et les répétitions. Je relirais ce morceau plus tard pour le checker.**_

_**Cette idée provient du film "Pédale Douce", et plus particulièrement de sa fin et du générique de fin ("Sans contrefaçon", de Mylène Farmer). C'est, évidemment, TRÈS largement adapté et éloigné ^^ Les personnages et noms de lieux appartiennent à Oda-sama *s'incline***_

_**Nbre de mots : 10.075 / Auto-bêta faite x)  
**_

_**Bien, je vous laisse donc sur ce nouveau ZoSan, en UA, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

* * *

**Sans contrefaçons - Partie I**

Un pied tapant sur le sol impatiemment, un homme regardait la pendule au-dessus de la porte faire passer les secondes dans un rythme régulier. En écho, les feuilles sortaient de l'imprimante pour enfin compléter le dossier que le patron avait demandé il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Il se frotta les tempes alors que l'aiguille des minutes avait déjà dépassé les dix-neuf heures depuis un quart d'heure et que le travail commençait à lui monter à la tête. Mais après tout, pourquoi se plaindrait-il ? Il avait accepté cette promotion avec joie et maintenant se trouvait à piétiner sur place en attendant de recevoir de nouveaux dossiers, plus intéressants.

Heureusement, c'était le vendredi. C'était le week-end. Et Nami, une de ses collègues qui s'occupait de l'accueil, lui avait promis qu'ils allaient fêter son nouveau statut en bonne et due forme autour d'un verre, ou plutôt de bouteilles. Il ne savait pas encore qui allait venir et honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il avait juste besoin de boire et de décompresser.

Lorsque la machine eut terminé de cracher le papier fraîchement imprimé, il récupéra le paquet et revint vers son bureau, le glissant dans une pochette pour pouvoir le relire et le corriger dès qu'il reviendrait le lundi. Il la glissa dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé, éteignit l'ordinateur et remit sa veste noire par-dessus sa chemise et son veston, desserrant sa cravate au passage. Il récupéra sa sacoche de travail et alla jusqu'au porte-manteau pour enfiler son trench, rangeant son trousseau dans sa poche gauche avant de récupérer son portable dans celle de son pantalon. Il ouvrit le clapet de ce dernier à l'aide du pouce et observa le dernier message reçu, justement de sa collègue.

« RDV cafèt', 19h30. 2È étage, A **DROITE** »

L'homme soupira et répondit rapidement, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Là ds 2min. »

Il salua un collègue encore à son bureau, lui souhaitant bon courage pour la fin et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur alors que son portable vibrait à nouveau.

« Essaie tjrs ! ;D »

Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas et se rendit sans fautes au deuxième étage. Il suivit les indications et rejoignit la cafétéria où Nami attendait, les jambes croisées dans sa jupe de tailleur noire et sa chemise blanche. Elle avait troqué ses talons de travail pour une paire de bottines plus confortables et abandonné son chignon relevé sur la tête pour laisser ses cheveux roux et bouclés cascader sur ses épaules. Robin, à sa gauche, avait gardé ses talons et sa queue de cheval, mais avait enfilé une robe plus près du corps, buvant son thé industriel dans son gobelet.

En face d'elle, Luffy, le préposé au courrier, en profitait pour grignoter son quota de barres chocolatées offertes par la maison, ayant laissé tomber son costume pour une tenue plus décontractée, tandis qu'Ace, son frère, jubilait apparemment à propos de quelque chose. Sûrement à propos de Marco, son nouveau petit ami qui travaillait dans le service téléphonique du premier étage. Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'homme qui arrivait enfin à leur rencontre et l'applaudir en voyant qu'il n'avait mis que dix minutes à arriver.

- Ah Zoro, bravo ! De mieux en mieux, s'émerveilla Ace.

L'homme haussa les épaules, habitué à cette remarque de ses collègues et laissa tomber sa sacoche entre ses jambes pour s'accouder à la table. Il tendit le bras pour grappiller dans le tas de barres juste sous ses yeux. Étrangement, il était le seul avec lequel Luffy partageait volontiers ses « repas ». Ce devait certainement être depuis le jour où il l'a emmené dans un _Buffalo Grill_ pour faire le plein de viande. Il engloutit rapidement le snack pour se caler l'estomac avant de se tourner vers Nami.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu pour ce soir ? demanda Zoro en prenant une seconde barre.

- Un bar su-per sym-pa, fit-elle en détachant les dernières syllabes. L'alcool sera pas cher parce que le mari de Robin y travaille. En plus, il nous a déjà réservé une table.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de finir son thé. Elle pencha soigneusement la tête et lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui ne présageait rien de bon quant au lieu éventuel où son amant travaillait. Il était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de savoir qu'elle en avait un alors qu'elle ne semblait jamais quitter son bureau. Luffy s'arrêta de manger pour se pencher au-dessus de la table.

- C'est Franky ! Tu sais, le gars qui travaillait avec Usopp au bar du_ Merry_ avant !

- Franky ? répéta Zoro alors que le nom lui semblait effectivement familier.

- Superbe crête bleu pétant, chemise hawaïenne et short tellement court qu'on voyait s-

- Merci Ace, là je vois tout à fait, arrêta de justesse Zoro en se rappelant de l'homme. Il travaille où maintenant ?

- Surprise~, fit Nami avec un clin d'œil.

Le _quintet_ quitta la cafétéria après que Marco ait clos le standard et les aient rejoints pour venir boire un coup avec eux. L'avantage de ne pas avoir de contact avec le client, ou le patron, était de pouvoir s'habiller un peu plus librement. Aussi, il possédait son éternelle chemise violette qu'Ace s'empressa, avec joie, de rabattre à l'intérieur du pantacourt bleu pour pouvoir glisser ses mains contre ses fesses. Non pas que les interactions gays de ses compagnons étaient gênantes pour Zoro, le couple formé par ces deux-là était même mignon. Elles lui rappelaient juste que le seul mec sur lequel il aurait bien voulu jeter son dévolu était un enfoiré de première. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait...

Il avait commencé à aller à cette salle de sport quand il avait changé de travail. Elle était grande, pratique et était surtout située au-dessus d'un petit centre commercial, où il pouvait parfois faire des courses, et d'une cafétéria où il allait manger de temps à autre. C'est là qu'il avait vu ce blond qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, sa charlotte ridicule sur le haut de la tête, son air frustré alors qu'il remplissait les assiettes de viandes, de purée, de steaks ou de frites. Néanmoins, il ne levait la tête que pour les jeunes femmes, en voyant les mains manucurées se tendre pour récupérer une assiette. Il relevait ce visage pour montrer son œil bleu sous un sourcil étrangement enroulé et parler entre ses lèvres rosées, crachant des flots de paroles dégoulinantes de niaiseries avant de refaire la gueule et de la baisser sur ses assiettes. Zoro, ayant l'habitude de garder sa capuche sur la tête pour éviter les emmerdes avec ses cheveux, ne put croiser son regard qu'une seule fois, quand il osa demander un autre steak.

Frustré, il avait pris pour habitude d'y passer un peu plus souvent, notant une meilleure présentation et un goût plus relevé quand le jeune homme était là. Sexuellement parlant, il s'était alors rabattu sur une jeune femme qui s'était inscrite à la salle de gym peu après lui, sur conseil de son adorable oncle Mihawk. Quand il avait appris cela, il se demanda si le sort avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout, ayant déjà eu à faire à ce grand compétiteur et en étant ressorti avec plus de bleus que quand il avait été gosse.

Perona était néanmoins trop extravertie pour lui, toujours à vouloir sortir pour aller à des fêtes, surtout les costumées... chose que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt plus, supporter. Notamment après l'épisode du costume d'ours avec lequel il avait failli se noyer en tombant dans la piscine. Rien que d'y repenser, il en frissonnait. Ils s'étaient séparés il y a peu de temps, bien qu'ils se voyaient encore parfois pour boire un verre et qu'elle se mette alors à crier qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

- Allo, M. le Martien, revenez sur Terre.

Perdu dans ses pensées et un peu en arrière du groupe, il sursauta doucement en sentant Nami à ses côtés. Elle avait enroulé sa main droite autour de son biceps pour le ramener sur le bon chemin, l'autre toujours occupée à tenir celle de Luffy qui terminait de dévorer sa dernière barre chocolatée. Il croisa ses yeux pétillants de malice jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent enfin Marco, Ace et Robin qui s'étaient arrêtés pour rire du fameux sens de l'orientation de leur ami. Ils parlèrent un peu travail, beaucoup paris et alcool jusqu'à tourner dans une ruelle un peu moins pleine de vie que Zoro ne connaissait pas.

- Et ce bar alors ?

- Une merveille. On y est.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtaient au fond de l'impasse, Zoro leva sa tête vers la devanture éclairée par des néons roses pétants, mais où une femme était en train de faire du... vélo en corset. Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux, surtout en lisant que le bar s'appelait « La pédale douce » puis en remarquant que la femme était plutôt un homme.

- Sérieux, un bar gay ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Ouiii, génial, hein ! s'excita Nami.

- En quoi ?

- Bah, Ace et Marco, ni moi ni Robin ne seront embêtés, et alcool à gogo. Et la surprise~

- C'est pas l'alcool la surprise ?

- Trop facile, allez viens, tu vas voir.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant qu'Ace n'apparaisse à sa droite pour lui prendre le bras en miroir de Nami et le pousser avec elle à l'intérieur. Robin passa en première, se fichant de toute galanterie et passa la porte pour se retrouver dans une entrée avec l'accueil et les vestiaires. Le videur était grand et large, les bras croisés et posté devant un épais rideau rouge qui filtrait les nuisances sonores. Il écoutait d'une seule oreille le jeune homme qui s'occupait des vestiaires, une casquette sur la tête et un nez plus long que d'ordinaire, rappelant celui d'Usopp, accoudé au comptoir. Il reporta son regard sur le groupe qui venait d'entrer. Robin s'avança vers lui pour le saluer alors que ses compagnons se débarrassaient de leurs vestes. Zoro en profita pour retirer sa seconde veste pour ne garder que sa chemise sous son veston, Nami revenant serrer sa cravate pour l'embêter. L'autre jeune femme salua Kaku d'une bise amicale puis se tourna vers l'homme que ce dernier avait cessé d'embêter pour quelques maigres secondes.

- Bonsoir Lucci-san, nous sommes six finalement.

- Franky vous a réservé la table 30, au fond, ça devrait aller, répondit le videur avant d'écarter le rideau pour les laisser passer.

Elle le remercia et guida tout le monde à travers la salle, dépassant la scène devant laquelle étaient accoudés bon nombre de personnes pour profiter du show. Une jeune femme en tenue très légère était en train de présenter ses exploits acrobatiques et sensuels, accompagnée par un groupe de musique assez connus dans le coin. Lorsqu'un serveur torse nu traversa le groupe avec son plateau plein, Zoro jeta un regard accusateur à Nami qui sourit de toutes ses dents comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Pour autant, il passa rapidement de son sourire aux fesses enserrées dans le short en cuir et s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle il marchait en talons.

Il s'assit avec les autres, commandant un pot de saké et Robin se retira pour aller demander les verres et en profiter pour passer son temps avec Franky. Un autre serveur, dans une tenue déjà moins déshabillée, vint poser les verres, ses boucles blondes tombant juste à côté de Zoro. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir deux yeux bleus et un chapeau à plumes sur la tête. Marco leva des yeux étonnés en le voyant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cavendish ?

L'homme releva le regard et rigola, faisant un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

- Tu veux pas le savoir, je t'assure.

Il lui lança la rose qui reposait sur son plateau et s'apprêta à repartir quand Nami se tourna pour poser ses bras sur le haut du dossier.

- Hey, Caven-chan, tu sais où est San-chan ?

- Pas encore prêt, ma belle. C'est pour la fameuse surprise ?

- Hmm, oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Je lui rappelle dès qu'il est paré, ne t'en fais pas.

Il repartit vers le bar après un signe de la main et un nouveau clin d'œil dans la direction de la rouquine qui prit sa choppe de bière et se leva. Elle lança les festivités de la soirée en souhaitant bon courage à son collègue vert pour la triple charge de travail à venir, les heures supplémentaires qui allaient grignoter son temps libre, le patron qui allait gentiment rester sur son dos et, bien sûr, eux-mêmes, qui n'hésiteraient pas à demander taaant de conseils. Zoro répondit d'un grognement amical, certes, mais contraint avant de vider la moitié de sa propre choppe. Il laissa ensuite ses camarades vider la girafe de bière sur la table pour redemander du saké et en revenir à ce qu'il appelait « les valeurs sûres ».

Il était adossé à sa chaise, un bras pendant sur l'accoudoir et en train de boire quand Nami se retourna pour faire un énorme sourire et un signe de main, pointant ensuite Zoro du doigt. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, deux bras blancs et fins se posèrent sur ses épaules, présentant des bracelets et des chaînes reliées à des bagues en or. Il haussa un sourcil et garda son verre près de ses lèvres, jetant un regard suspicieux à Nami qui rigolait comme les autres alors qu'un menton se posait sur le dessus de sa tête.

- C'est au marimo que je dois offrir quelque chose ? fit « la surprise » au-dessus de lui, d'une voix plus masculine que ce qu'il pensait.

- Oi... prévint Zoro qui n'aimait déjà pas le surnom, ne gagnant qu'un énième rire.

Il essaya de tourner la tête pour essayer de le voir, mais le poids suivit et il ne put voir qu'un morceau du corset noir et du ruban qui semblait décorer ce dernier. « San-chan » discuta rapidement avec Nami et les autres, ne demandant que des nouvelles çà et là. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par la conversation, et recommença à boire quand le menton se retira de sa tête et descendit sur le côté, à son niveau. En croisant l'œil bleu océan légèrement rehaussé de kohl couleur pêche et noir, mais surtout le sourcil enroulé par-dessus, il manqua de cracher la gorgée de saké qu'il venait de prendre en bouche. Néanmoins, pour éviter de passer pour quelqu'un d'incorrect, il apposa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et ravala le liquide brûlant qui passa dans le conduit d'air et le fit tousser, au point d'avoir des larmes aux yeux.

- Eh là, eh là, fit le blond en lui tapotant le dos. Je savais pas que je te faisais déjà autant d'effet.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Zoro reprenait sa respiration et terminait de tousser, son œil fixé sur celui de San qui se relevait pour le libérer. Il put ainsi se tourner pour voir les mèches blondes et brillantes tomber devant son œil gauche, le corset noir qui enserrait sa taille masculine, soulignant juste la paire de mamelons roses, comme une invitation à l'indécence. Le pire se trouvait certainement dans le short en cuir et les bas résilles retenus par un porte-jarretelles. Noir, complètement noir, la fine et légère dentelle allant se glisser dessous pour rejoindre, sûrement, un sous-vêtement du même genre, bien caché. Et ces talons qui enserraient ses pieds et lui donnaient des jambes si longues, si grandes.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Nami sur son épaule et elle se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter discrètement :

- Cadeau.

- Comment tu-

- Je savais, c'est tout. Go !

Elle lança un regard vers l'homme qui gardait ses bras croisés devant lui, patient. Après tout, il avait été payé pour ça. Zoro se releva et reprit sa sacoche, la gardant soigneusement en main pour lui faire face. San lui prit le bras en enroulant ses mains autour puis passa par le bar pour prendre la boisson gratuite qui était intégrée au « forfait ». Tout ces mots faisaient grincer des dents Zoro : il aurait voulu rencontrer le jeune homme dans d'autres circonstances.

Ils prirent les escaliers à l'arrière de la salle et le blond le mena dans une pièce tamisée avec un large siège, une barre de pole dance juste en face et une petite table à côté avec un verre vide. San rabaissa le rideau devant la porte et amena Zoro près du fauteuil pour l'y pousser du bout des doigts et verser le liquide pétillant dans le verre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à fêter ? demanda le blond en lui tendant son verre.

- Euh... Promotion.

- Oh, mes félicitations.

- M-Merci ?

Zoro répondit un peu perturbé de voir cet homme d'habitude si austère avec sa purée dans son cuir moulant, proposant ses services... et qui retirait actuellement son short pour laisser apparaître un string qui manqua de le faire saigner du nez jusqu'à en mourir. Il s'avança vers la barre et la prit d'une main pour laisser son corps tourner avec son propre poids. Avant que Zoro ne puisse dire quelque chose, il apposa sa seconde main et souleva ses jambes pour dévoiler le dessous de ses cuisses en la faisant glisser contre la barre, puis en faisant le pendu, rejetant sa tête vers le sol.

Le show dura vingt horribles minutes, pendant lesquelles San s'étira, se projeta, écarta les jambes, tourna, remua, glissa... toujours autour de la barre, si loin et si proche en même temps. Zoro termina les jambes croisés pour planquer l'érection qui était douloureusement restreinte dans sa prison de tissus. Il avait eu envie de fuir loin de ce lieu, mais son regard était complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Mais de l'extérieur, il semblait juste fermé, attentif à la danse sans y être plus réactif. Le danseur se laissa glisser à terre dans un grand écart sensuel avant de ramener ses jambes et de venir s'asseoir sur son client, ses genoux contre ses cuisses et ses fesses fermes mais nues contre son genou. Il pencha la tête et parla d'une voix douce, qui se voulait rassurante.

- Hey, ça ne te plaît pas ? Ou alors tes amis t'ont fait une blague ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

San baissa un peu plus la tête pour que son regard bleu croise l'iris doré au milieu duquel la pupille faisait du yoyo, partagée entre le désir d'avoir l'homme et une certaine colère, car il aurait aimé être mis au courant. Il le regardait depuis si longtemps et s'était résolu à le classer catégorie « peine perdue », mais de là à le revoir comme ça... Le blond soupira longuement et s'occupa de desserrer de nouveau la cravate de Zoro.

- T'en as un autre en vue et tu te sens coupable ? Me mens pas, ça se ressent ce genre de chose.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre vu que t'es juste un okama qui se trémousse sur des barres ? Pas un psychologue à ce que je sache.

- Oi, parle pas comme si tu savais tout de moi. On t'a jamais appris que c'était mal de juger les gens, 'spèce d'impoli.

Le blond tiqua et prit le verre pour boire une gorgée d'alcool, laissant une légère trace de gloss dessus.

- Je juge pas, je dis juste ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi tu fais ce boulot ? reprit Zoro, laissant ses émotions prendre le pas sur le reste.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais sur tes genoux si j'avais un petit ami, au moins un, pour culpabiliser comme tu le fais ou la possibilité de faire un autre boulot.

- T'as essayé ?

- Si tu continues de me poser des questions sur ma vie privé, je te demande un extra de mille berries.

Sous son regard sérieux et accusateur, Zoro réfléchit un instant. Puis il chercha son porte-monnaie dans sa sacoche et lui tendit un billet de mille comme il venait de le demander. San le regarda avec un œil surpris à la vue de l'argent. Il en avait reçu pour des baisers, des attouchements, mais jamais pour des... questions. Il décroisa les bras et tira sur le morceau de papier qui les reliait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ce job ? demanda Zoro en retenant le billet.

- Pour l'argent.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

San agita l'index et le vert lui tendit un second billet.

- Je sers à manger dans une cafétéria, les midis et les soirs. Aussi pour l'argent.

- Dans quel but ?

Troisième billet.

- Monter mon propre restaurant. Rêve de gosse.

- Et t'as personne pour t'aider ? Petit, petite amie ? Amis ?

Avant-dernier billet.

- Ça fait trois questions, marimo. J'réponds à laquelle ?

- Petit ou petite amie.

- Personne. Rythme de vie trop à chier pour avoir quelqu'un qui le supporte.

Zoro regarda le dernier billet qu'il avait dans son porte-feuille et lui tendit, mais aucune question ne lui vint en tête. Il en avait trop et il voulait tout savoir sur lui.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

San haussa un sourcil à la question, ses doigts hésitant au-dessus du dernier billet. Il s'attendait à autre chose, encore une fois, sauf à celle-ci. Il finit par le prendre et à le ranger avec les autres à l'intérieur d'une poche de son corset.

- Sanji. Mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te donner mon nom de famille. Et le tien ? fit-il en relevant le regard.

- Zoro.

- Enchanté, Zoro, reprit-il en souriant plus honnêtement. Tu me laisses terminer ?

L'homme hocha la tête et Sanji reprit sa danse au-dessus de lui, plus lentement, plus sensuellement que lorsqu'il était sur la barre, à répéter un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il glissa avec légèreté, se releva, se rassit et cette fois, Zoro garda un petit sourire sur le visage. Mais le temps fut trop court à son goût et déjà la petite session se terminait. Le blond ramassa son short et l'enfila pendant que l'autre terminait son verre, ne voulant pas laisser un alcool aussi cher être gâché. Il se releva alors et fit face à Sanji qui était déjà à côté du rideau, l'attendant. Zoro lui fit face et lui tendit une pièce de cent berries.

- Encore quelques minutes ?

Sanji rit doucement et prit la pièce entre son index et son majeur, passant sur le bout des doigts tannés qui la tenait.

- Je t'en donne une.

Zoro soupira brièvement pour se donner du courage et se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres contre celles en face de lui, les frôlant juste pour lui donner la possibilité de se retirer s'il le désirait. Parce qu'il avait été payé ou parce qu'il en avait envie, le blond passa sa main dans son cou avec délicatesse et pencha la tête pour appuyer un peu plus leur baiser, bougeant consciencieusement ses lèvres, pinçant parfois, sortant un bout de sa langue rose pour venir le titiller et refermant la bouche quand Zoro voulut approfondir leur baiser. Il fit retraite et essuya du pouce les lèvres du vert, légèrement irisées par un trait de gloss, encore partiellement ouvertes et qui embrassèrent le bout de son doigt tendrement.

- Merci Sanji.

- De rien, marimo. Reviens me voir quand tu veux.

- Promis.

L'okama glissa la pièce dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir. Il lui sembla pourtant difficile de lâcher le bras recouvert par la chemise blanche lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bar. Il lui fit alors un dernier clin d'œil et disparut derrière le rideau des coulisses alors que Zoro rejoignait de nouveau ses compagnons, la moitié éméchée, l'autre en train de rire, mais tous excités de savoir comment ça s'était passé. Il reprit son verre de saké abandonné et sourit, tandis que Nami lui donnait un coup de coude dans le biceps pour qu'il réponde à leurs questions. Au lieu de râler, il laissa sortir un petit rire et là, elle sut, autant que les autres, qu'elle avait réussi la première partie de son plan.

* * *

Comme ses chers et bien-aimés camarades l'avaient prévu, Zoro n'eut plus une minute à lui. Son patron, Crocodile – un type qui aurait mieux fait de travailler pour la mafia que pour du commerce avec sa cicatrice horizontale qui lui barrait le visage – comptait sur son « excellent travail » pour s'occuper des dossiers importants. Dur labeur et dossiers chiants étaient des termes qui convenaient mieux que les précédents. Il aurait voulu aller voir Sanji au bar, comme il le lui avait promis. Ou même l'apercevoir à la cafétéria. Mais son temps libre était tellement bref qu'il allait s'entraîner puis rentrait pour s'écrouler sur son lit après une douche. Sans compter un tournoi auquel il voulait absolument participer.

Ce qui le fit moins râler, ce fut la paie qui tomba à la fin du mois. Et la prime qui allait avec. Il siffla en voyant la somme et utilisa de suite les jours de congés qui lui étaient proposés. Et il savait très bien comment utiliser un des soirs. Lorsque son week-end improvisé arriva, il en profita déjà pour aller s'entraîner toute une matinée, en milieu de semaine. La salle de gym était moins pleine et ce fut tellement plus agréable de pouvoir utiliser toutes les machines sans être dérangé. Il garda bien son sweat à capuche de côté, afin de ne pas le tremper, vu l'intensité de ses efforts. Puis après une longue douche, il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Plus exactement, à la cafétéria.

Arrivé dans les premiers, il vérifia sa capuche et prit son ticket en début de file. Puis il commença le parcours avec son plateau. Couverts, verres, entrées, desserts, pain. Il n'arrivait pas assez vite à son goût aux plats principaux et quand il se retrouva devant Sanji, il ne voulut plus bouger. Il le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il lui remplissait une assiette de purée filamenteuse avant de prendre une large fourchette entre le bac des steaks et des côtes d'agneau. En voyant que l'homme ne répondait pas, le blond releva la tête :

- Quelle viande ?

- Les deux ? demanda Zoro, heureux d'avoir une interaction avec lui dans un contexte totalement différent.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible.

- Deux steaks alors ? C'est mon argent, reprit le vert, amusé du changement de comportement par rapport à la dernière fois.

- Y en a qui ont rien d'autres à faire de leur argent, marmonna Sanji en tuant une seconde fois le bœuf qui avait fait les steaks en plantant la fourchette dedans.

Il les plaça dans l'assiette à côté du reste.

- Sauce ?

- Ouais. Sur la purée.

- Ignare... marmonna encore une fois le blond, tirant un rire de Zoro.

Il n'avait donc pas menti en disant qu'il désirait ouvrir ou travailler dans un restaurant. Néanmoins, le sportif n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour être content. La nourriture était aussi concernée. Le blond lui posa l'assiette sur le rebord, le toisant un instant, comme s'il essayait de percer la capuche de son regard. Il sembla avoir un doute sur son identité vu la manière dont son sourcil se haussa, mais Zoro faisait déjà glisser son plateau sur les rails en aluminium, faisant un vague signe de main.

- Merci, Curly.

L'obligation du respect envers le client et l'arrivée du suivant l'empêcha de répondre à cette insulte qu'il n'avait, selon lui, absolument pas mérité d'un foutu inconnu juste venu chercher la merde pour un second steak. Zoro, lui, s'en sentit revigoré et dévora plaisamment son repas une fois installé. Il retourna ensuite s'entraîner et, bien que l'envie d'aller le voir le soir même soit très grande, il préféra éviter. Mieux ne valait pas trop tenter le hasard, au risque que Sanji ne le reconnaisse et que cela ne lui fasse défaut.

Le soir, il se retrouva donc à aller au cinéma avec ses collègues. Quand Nami proposa d'aller payer le pop-corn et les boissons (étant la seule à pouvoir négocier les prix), Zoro l'accompagna. Ils discutèrent un peu travail dans la file avant que le jeune homme ne décide de revenir à cet éternel sujet.

- Au fait, pour le cadeau au bar...

- San-chan ou l'alcool ?

- San. Le prix pour la soirée, c'était combien ?

Nami se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire figé sur son visage, ayant de suite deviné ses intentions.

- Ah... Le nouveau salaire d'une promotion, ça donne des ailes. Tu sais que justement le but d'un « cadeau », c'est de ne pas en savoir le prix et en profiter.

- Et pour un cadeau personnel ?

- Hahaha ! Pas mal, je savais qu'il te plairait. Bref, mille berries l'info.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux vider ton porte-monnaie pour un type que t'as fait qu'observer comme une écolière timide derrière un coin de mur et tu ne voudrais même pas aider une pauvre femme en détresse ?

Zoro la regarda d'un air blasé. S'il y avait bien une femme au monde qui n'était pas en détresse, c'était bien Nami. Rapiat née avec de l'argent dans les mains, des yeux grands et très, non, trop expressifs et une langue de vipère aiguisée pour le chantage. Néanmoins, il sortit l'argent demandé et elle applaudit rapidement entre ses mains. De toutes manières, elle allait le réutiliser pour le pop-corn alors bon...

- Huit mille berries l'heure.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- C'est le plus cher du bar. Le plus beau aussi. Alors forcément, il est premier dans le classement et son tarif est rapidement monté. J'te dis pas pour une nuit ou pour une interaction plus « proche », termina-t-elle en esquissant les guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

Là, Zoro n'était plus très étonné que Sanji ait à peine tiqué pour des questions à mille berries et un chaste baiser à cent. Dans ce cas-là, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se payer son restaurant, qui plus est en travaillant dans une cafétéria en journée ? Voyant qu'elle avait perdu son ami, Nami le ramena sur terre d'un coup de coude dans le bras. Quand elle eut de nouveau son attention, elle reprit :

- Tu comptes y aller quand ?

- J'sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux toujours négocier un peu avec Franky. C'est pas le grand patron, mais il a quand même de l'influence sur Iceburg.

- Négocier quoi ?

- Pour la réservation, faut s'y prendre un peu à l'avance.

Zoro sembla y réfléchir un instant. Il avait reçu une paie assez conséquente et avait vraiment envie de le revoir. Néanmoins, il s'avérait être beaucoup plus cher que ce qu'il pensait. Il hocha la tête lentement alors que Nami l'utilisait comme porteur officiel en remplissant ses bras. Elle finit de payer et reprit sa route vers le groupe qui attendait près de la salle.

- Samedi. Soir, dit subitement Zoro.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui de nouveau.

- Tu veux que je t'arrange le tarif et l'heure ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... Une réduction et te faire passer en VIP. Ta réservation passe au-dessus des autres.

- Parfois, tu me fais peur.

Nami resta un instant interdite face à la remarque puis éclata de rire en plein milieu du cinéma. Zoro la rabroua en lui demandant d'arrêter, la relançant de plus belle, puis ils atteignirent le groupe et se rendirent dans la salle pour voir leur film. Une histoire de samouraï et un peu trop dégoulinante d'amour par moment au goût de Zoro. Néanmoins, à la fin de l'histoire, le ninja recevait la plus haute reconnaissance et la main de la jeune fille de l'empereur, ce qui laissa tout le monde content à la sortie. Nami ne put s'empêcher de préciser qu'il ne manquait que le mariage à Zoro pour ressembler au héros de l'histoire, se moquant ouvertement de sa lenteur.

Malgré tout, la rouquine s'avéra fidèle à ses paroles. Le lendemain, après avoir confirmé par sms l'horaire qui arrangerait Zoro le plus, elle appela le club pour prendre la réservation. Elle passa un bon moment à parler avec Franky, puis avec Iceburg, décrochant sa petite victoire au bout de plus d'une heure et demie. Elle mit au courant le principal concerné, lui annonçant que la remise se montait à 15%.

Et maintenant, Zoro était assis sur le banc de musculation avec son portable entre les mains. 15%. 1200 berries économisés. Ou plutôt une question et deux baisers. 21h. Il était déjà nerveux alors que ce n'était que le lendemain soir, alors que l'homme qui agitait ses pensées était en bas avec sa purée. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'associer cet homme à la bouffe, ça finirait par lui porter préjudice. Il ferma le clapet du téléphone... puis le rouvrit une seconde fois, pour vérifier. Et pour répondre à Nami. La remercier surtout. Dès qu'il reçut sa réponse, il remit l'appareil dans son gros sac et ajouta des kilos à ses poids pour se concentrer sur son travail, s'épuiser assez pour être satisfait.

Il rentra en achetant une bouteille d'alcool au passage, n'ayant pas la foi d'aller dans un bar. Non pas par peur de se saouler, Zoro n'était jamais bourré. Plutôt de peur de dire « merde » à tout et de se pointer à la _Pédale Douce_ pour voir Sanji et lui demander quand est-ce qu'il comptait quitter cette cafétéria pourrie et ce job si dégradant. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour ouvrir son restaurant et Zoro serait tout aussi ennuyé si, par exemple, son boss lui interdisait d'aller s'entraîner. Quoiqu'il en soit, il resta à boire tard chez lui devant une série télé qui ne demandait pas de temps de cerveau – ce qui en soit n'était pas si difficile – puis alla se coucher.

Le samedi, son réveil sonna en début d'après-midi et le stress monta encore d'un cran. Il prit un café rapide et médita longuement sur son petit balcon. Il donnait une vue sur une petite rue et un grand parc arboré, situé plein sud pour avoir le plein de soleil. Ce que Zoro aimait, c'était surtout le silence et l'absence de balcon voisin, ayant le dernier appartement du dernier étage de l'immeuble, partagé seulement en deux : façade nord et façade sud. Eh quoi ? Il fallait bien des avantages à travailler aussi durement. Son appartement était tout en longueur avec le salon et la salle en manger qui longeait la grande baie vitrée du balcon, une grande cuisine quasiment vide, deux chambres dont une qui servait pour ses poids et une large salle de bain dans lequel trônait un spa à côté d'une baignoire et d'une douche. Oui. Nami était passée par là pour choisir l'habitat de son collègue.

Quand le jour commença à décliner, il alla prendre une longue douche et choisit d'enfiler un jean sombre et une chemise noire en satin, déboutonnée sur le haut du corps pour dévoiler le début de ses pectoraux. Il chercha un moment sa ceinture avant de la trouver en boule dans sa table de nuit. Soirée d'heures supp', quand tu nous tiens... Puis il alla mettre ses chaussures en cuir noir et enfila sa veste. Point le plus important de la soirée : le porte-feuille. Il descendit dans la rue et alla prendre de l'argent dans le distributeur au coin. Ou plutôt, un quota de questions. Il prit alors un taxi et se fit mener près du bar après avoir redemandé l'adresse à Nami.

Une fois sur place, il tourna un _petit peu_ en rond, avant d'arriver dans la rue et d'apercevoir son néon clignotant, souvent signe pour un bar ou une enseigne qu'ils étaient ouverts. Il vérifia sa montre. 20H45. Il était en avance. Il poussa tout de même la porte et salua Kaku, à qui il donna son manteau après avoir gardé ses effets personnels, puis Lucci qui ne sembla pas le reconnaître et hocha modestement la tête en signe de bonjour. Il lui tira ensuite le rideau rouge pour le laisser passer. Par rapport à la dernière fois, le bar était plus rempli. Un jeune homme se trémoussait cette fois sur la scène principale et divers groupes ou couples emplissaient les tables. Il esquiva les regards jaloux des maris et petits amis, ou les lèvres féminines qui se mordaient sensuellement en voyant Zoro passer.

Il se dirigea de suite vers le bar alors que Franky était en train de servir des cocktails dans les tons orangés ou rosés. Il s'accouda près d'un coin et attendit que ce dernier le voit pour lui faire un signe de main. Il était habillé dans une chemise hawaïenne bleu clair avec des petits palmiers, un short court pour seul bas. Règlement de la maison ou bien toujours style décalé, Zoro ne préféra même pas essayer de comparer avec Sanji. Heureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps, l'homme vint à sa rencontre et le salua d'une poignée de main amicale.

- Aow mec ! T'es tout seul aujourd'hui ? Ça fait un moment !

- Hmmm, ouais. Besoin d'un peu de détente, fit Zoro, un peu gêné.

- Boisson ou « service » ?

- Les deux ?

- Haha, pas mal. T'inquiètes, c'est pour t'embêter, Nami m'avait appelé pour avoir Iceburg et prendre ta réservation.

Franky sortit un verre à saké et le posa devant Zoro, puis sortit une bouteille en grès pour la débouchonner avec un « pop » bruyant et en verser son contenu dans le récipient. Puis il se tourna vers un petit tableau empli de boutons et appuya sur l'un d'eux pour annoncer que le client de San-chan attendait au bar. Zoro but d'un trait le saké fort qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge. Franky lui en servit un autre et commença à lui demander des nouvelles de son travail. Le vert lui conta ses misères avant de se faire charrier sur son salaire. Décidément, Nami puis Robin s'étaient apparemment senties obligées de le dire à tout le monde. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui dire ironiquement de prendre plus soin de sa femme.

- Quel conseil avisé... fit alors une voix très reconnaissable juste derrière lui.

Zoro se retourna pour voir Sanji approcher et venir s'accouder au bar à côté de lui dans un corset bleu roi pailleté accompagné d'un short et de talons hauts du même acabit. Il tenait un petit paquet de cigarettes dans sa main et un anneau enfilé sur le majeur au bout duquel pendaient plusieurs clés. Il lui fit un agréable sourire et récupéra le zippo que Franky déposa sur le bar en même temps qu'une bouteille d'alcool fermée. Le barman s'en alla ensuite pour traiter une autre commande, non sans faire un clin d'œil encourageant, ou plein de sous-entendus, à son ami.

- Alors marimo, ça fait un bail, fit San en prenant la bouteille. Content de te revoir néanmoins.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot récemment, pas eu le temps.

- Beaucoup de boulot et une sacré prime apparemment.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'suis pas le moins cher du club et t'as quand même eu une remise. Des questions à poser pour compenser ?

Zoro haussa un sourcil, gagnant un sourire mesquin de la part de Sanji qui sut à cet instant même qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Il glissa un œil vers la poche intérieure d'où dépassait son porte-feuille et prit la bouteille de sa main libre pour la ramener vers lui, ses lèvres recouvert d'un gloss brillant frôlant le bouchon scellé. Le vert termina son verre de saké pour détacher ses yeux du strip-teaser et rafraîchir son corps déjà trop chaud.

- Fini, on monte marimo ? proposa Sanji en faisant tinter son trousseau.

- Je te suis.

Sanji glissa son bras autour de celui de Zoro et le tira doucement vers les fameux escaliers, gagnant de nouveaux regards jaloux... et d'autres rassurés puis indifférents à la suite. Ils montèrent au second étage cette fois-ci, allant dans une pièce plus cosy avec sa barre de pole-dance excentrée et son canapé devant. Une petite fenêtre, un fauteuil recouvert d'un plaid blanc juste à côté d'une table sur laquelle trônaient déjà deux verres... Il y avait également un buffet avec une chaîne hi-fi, pour mettre de l'ambiance pour la danse ou plus de repos. Rien de bien extravagant au final, contrairement à la première fois où tout était plus large et empli de tentures aux couleurs pétantes.

Il laissa San fermer la porter, poser la bouteille et débarrasser Zoro de sa veste après qu'il en eut tiré le porte-feuille pour le mettre à côté des verres. Il avisa le large siège alors que le blond allait ouvrir la fenêtre et tirer une cigarette noire de son paquet pour la proposer à Zoro.

- Cigarette ?

- Je fume pas.

- Ohh... Quel dommage.

- J'me fais déjà assez charrier sur ma capacité à boire beaucoup, manquerait plus que les collègues me trouvent encore un vice.

- La fumée te dérange ?

- Non.

- Alors allume-la moi comme un gentleman.

Zoro haussa un sourcil alors que Sanji glissait le bâton cancérigène entre ses lèvres fines, les laissant légèrement entrouvertes. Il prit le zippo qu'on lui tendait et fit cliqueter le clapet en le poussant du pouce pour libérer une flamme longue et doré. Le blond releva ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dévoilant un court instant son autre œil surmonté d'un sourcil asymétrique, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais la façon dont San se pencha, les yeux à demi-clos, laissant la flamme juste lécher le bout de la cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne légèrement incandescent... La façon dont il siffla l'air et la fumée en resserrant sa bouche avant de relever les yeux, la tête et de libérer le stick pour souffler les vapeurs aux odeurs chocolatées... Sensuel, si sexy... Merde, il était déjà excité.

Sanji se recula pour aller appuyer sur le bouton de la station hi-fi et emplir la pièce d'une musique lente et décontractée avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir élargi du siège près de la fenêtre. Ce dernier avait été apparemment crée pour accueillir quelqu'un à côté du principal occupant. Le blond croisa les jambes, dévoilant un peu mieux le porte-jarretelles de dentelles noires qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter, et un morceau de la semelle rouge clinquante avant de tapoter le dossier.

- Tu comptes rester planter dans l'entrée encore longtemps ? A moins que la fumée ne t'incommode vraiment ?

- N-Non, répondit Zoro d'une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'avait voulu après avoir dégluti péniblement.

Il s'approcha et glissa les mains dans ses poches pour regarder au dehors par-dessus l'encadrement épais, surpris d'avoir une vue sur la rue principale et le parc de l'autre côté. Il se tourna vers Sanji, sa peau crémeuse éclairée par les mauvaises lumières des lampadaires, alors qu'il lui adressa la parole :

- Me suis demandé si je t'avais fait fuir avec mon numéro. Il arrive que des gens fassent des surprises aux autres et que ce ne soit pas très apprécié.

- Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai pas dépensé tout le pognon de mon porte-monnaie pour te poser des questions.

- Un mois, c'est long, t'avais l'air de vouloir revenir.

- Promotion. J'ai eu tonne d'heures supplémentaires, une cata'.

- Et là, tu fêtes quoi ?

- Première paie ?

- En dépensant tout pour un strip-teaser?

Zoro haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Je me sens flatté, reprit Sanji avec un sourire moqueur.

- T'as pas flingué ma paie si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

- T'as pris combien dans ton porte-feuille pour ce soir ?

Le vert se tourna légèrement vers lui alors que Sanji plissait légèrement ses yeux bleus entourés de noir, comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Combien cet homme qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois était-il prêt à dépenser pour sa prestation, pour entendre sa voix, pour en entendre plus sur sa vie ? Était-ce pour essayer de le toucher, de le posséder, et ce, même contre les règles de la maison ? Peut-être que le pire résidait dans le fait que cela ne dérangeait pas tant Sanji... Mais risquer de perdre ce job pour un sentiment, ne serait-ce que minime, c'était risquer de rester coincé toute sa vie avec sa purée pourrie, avec des clients comme l'emmerdeur aux deux steaks, et de ne jamais réaliser son rêve. Finalement, Zoro ouvrit la bouche et demanda, un sourire en coin :

- Tu me donnes combien pour le savoir ?

Sanji rigola avec plaisir au culot de son client puis écrasa la fin de sa cigarette dans le cendrier planqué dans un coin du rebord. Il tira deux tic-tac de leur boîte dans le petit tiroir du meuble derrière le siège et les suçota avant de répondre :

- Ta prestation ?

- Déjà compris dans le prix original ça, nan ?

- Un petit extra ? fit-il en s'approchant, toisant Zoro des quelques centimètres supplémentaires que lui offraient ses talons, sa bouche près de la sienne.

- Va pour l'extra.

Sanji frôla les lèvres rugueuses et sèches de l'homme, gardant soigneusement les mains sur ses hanches alors que l'autre commençait à lui répondre. Le goût de chocolat fumé, mentholé des tic-tac et fruité de ses lèvres se mêlèrent à un autre plus musqué, rustique quand ils ouvrirent leurs bouches dans un timing parfait pour croiser leurs lèvres et s'embrasser lentement. Ils tirèrent et pincèrent sur leurs lèvres sans aller plus loin, se les humidifiant l'un et l'autre.

Peu à peu, leurs corps se rapprochèrent doucement, dans une irrésistible envie et attirance, la main de Sanji quittant sa hanche pour venir glisser contre celle de Zoro. Ce dernier prit cela pour une invitation et décolla son bras de sa taille pour venir glisser la sienne sur le corset, sentant chaque perle et broderie sous ses doigts calleux. Il tenta de lécher les lèvres une première fois, faisant fuir Sanji avant qu'il ne revienne, puis une seconde fois, et une dernière fois, sentant la langue du blond venir timidement rencontrer la sienne et progressivement s'enrouler alors que leurs têtes se penchaient et se collaient pour que leurs bouches se rencontrent enfin dans un baiser plus passionné. L'instant n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls, ils n'étaient plus dans cette relation de service et de servi.

- Oh les tapettes ! Plus vite !

Enfin presque. Ils se séparèrent alors qu'un groupe de jeunes s'était arrêté le long du parc de l'autre côté de la rue pour observer l'étrange scène. Un peu – beaucoup – vexé, Sanji leur fit un doigt d'honneur avant de fermer la fenêtre et de tirer le rideau pour rendre à la pièce son atmosphère tamisée. Il garda un instant ses doigts agrippés aux rideaux alors qu'il calmait une respiration plus vive dont il n'avait même pas pris conscience. Il avait franchi une première limite qu'il n'aurait même pas dû envisagé et se retourna pour s'incliner légèrement.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre...

- T'as pas à l'être, c'est des p'tits cons.

Sanji lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif et plaisant, mais Zoro y vit une certaine contrainte. Le commentaire l'avait peut-être plus touché que prévu. Pour autant, le blond sembla oublier la question de l'argent et se rendit vers la chaîne pour changer de musique et pousser son client vers le canapé. Ce fut comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer s'était envolé aussi vite que la fumée de sa cigarette dans la brise tiède qu'il y avait au dehors.

Légèrement désappointé, Zoro s'assit et posa sa cheville sur son autre genou alors que Sanji lui servait un verre. Puis il se rendit derrière la barre et glissa les mains le long pour descendre dans un squat _**[1]**_ parfait et sensuel. Il se pencha d'un côté, étendant une jambe puis la récupérant en faisant racler le talon et glisser son genou le long de l'autre. Il recommença de l'autre côté, ses yeux fixés sur Zoro et son entrejambe ou ses fesses perpétuellement en contact avec la barre froide et grise. Il secoua la tête en pensant à _celle_ de l'homme en face de lui qui réagissait à ses mouvements, faisant voler sa couronne dorée comme dans un conflit interne qui menaçait de lui dévorer les entrailles sans l'épargner.

Du peu dont Zoro se souvenait, Sanji exécutait plus ou moins la même danse que la première. Une chorégraphie répétée pour des passagers d'une nuit. Néanmoins, certains de ces gestes semblaient être plus sensuels, comme lorsque le dos de sa main glissait contre sa cuisse puis sur la barre pour l'attraper. Ou quand il était plus lent sur une figure, qu'il fermait lentement ses yeux dans une extase pure et solitaire que Zoro aurait bien aimé partager. Il n'avait juste pas retiré son short cette fois-ci, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il continua de regarder, ayant quasiment la bouteille de saké à sa disposition quand Sanji descendit pour venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

Il commença à se mouvoir doucement, son short bleu brillant frottant doucement contre ses cuisses, ses bras remontés pour glisser ses mains dans ses propres cheveux. Zoro n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'avancer et poser ses lèvres sur la peau à la bordure du corset, apposant ses mains de chaque côté de la taille étroitement enserrée. Il l'embrassa encore, frôlant sa peau légèrement pailletée et parfumée, déposant des baisers jusqu'à son cou, la pinçant parfois sans laisser de traces. Ah, cet homme tout entier l'enivrait, une pure merveille. Ses mains passèrent des côtés à son dos, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses pour les accrocher dans une poigne solide et envieuse, possessive.

Pour autant, il sentit Sanji se tendre subitement, ne bougeant plus sur ses genoux. Il avait arrêté sa danse. Se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, il retira ses mains et son visage, s'adossant de nouveau au canapé.

- Hm, merde, désolé...

Il soupira longuement, frottant son visage dans l'une de ses mains, puis releva le regard quand il sentit celle de Sanji la prendre pour pouvoir le voir.

- T'inquiètes. Au moins tu t'es arrêté, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Y en a qui arrête pas ?

Sanji secoua doucement la tête avec un petit sourire vaincu avant de soupirer tout bas. Le pire, encore une fois, ce fut que les gestes de Zoro avait été tendre et aimant, que cet homme lui tapait dans l'oeil plus qu'aucun autre alors qu'il ne jurait que par les femmes d'ordinaire. Mais ce boulot lui avait fait découvrir une part de sa personnalité à laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu faire attention. Il se dit qu'une fois de plus ou de moins... Lentement, il se pencha vers Zoro pour l'embrasser, pour retrouver cette étrange sensation qui avait envoyé des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Immédiatement, il rencontra la réponse escomptée. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendit pas, ce fut le tintement de la cloche de pointage.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda son le vert à Sanji en tournant la tête pour chercher la provenance.

- Pointage. Ça fait une heure, jdois aller montrer que je suis « en vie » et que tu ne m'as pas sauvagement sauté ou tué.

- … Ah.

Oui, « Ah ». Parce qu'il n'avait pas été loin de le « sauter » pour de bon, comme venait de dire Sanji. Ce dernier se releva et embrassa délicatement son front, prenant la bouteille vide en main.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, marimo. Prends soin de ton petit problème à côté, c'est la salle de bain.

Zoro regarda en direction de son entrejambe puis de la porte pointée, cachée derrière un rideau rouge. Il rougit légèrement et hocha la tête avant de se lever. Douche froide ou petit moment tranquille ? Vu que Sanji revenait dans les cinq minutes, mieux valait éviter de se faire choper en flagrant délit de délire sexuel sur une personne qu'il n'avait, soi-disant, rencontrée que deux fois. Il se déshabilla et siffla entre ses dents alors que l'eau glaciale tuait « mini-marimo ».

Il sortit à nouveau habillé, la chemise un peu plus ouverte et sa main agitant la serviette dans ses cheveux pour terminer de les sécher. Il retrouva Sanji en train de fumer près de la fenêtre, ou plutôt sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, jambes croisées et en train de fouiller un paquet noir...

- Hey ! C'est mon porte-feuille, protesta Zoro en reconnaissant le bout de papier rose qu'était son permis.

- Tu portes des lunettes marimo ? C'est choupi, répondit Sanji en tournant le papier pour montrer l'éternelle horrible photo officielle que tout le monde avait dessus.

Il s'avança et tendit la main pour le récupérer, abandonnant la serviette sur le canapé pendant que Sanji secouait la tête et continuait son exploration. Il vérifia son argent, sortant le beau petit paquet pour le poser sur la mini-table rattachée à l'accoudoir avant de vérifier ses autres papiers. Zoro soupira, défait et s'installa sur l'autre accoudoir, près de la fenêtre. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien de compromettant. Rien hormis...

- Tu vas au Whiskey Peak Sport club ? demanda le blond en montrant la carte pucée qu'il utilisait pour entrer dans la salle de gym.

_Merde._

- Euh... Oui, la preuve, non ?

- J'te vois mal passer tes journées là-bas.

- Techniquement, je n'y passe pas mes journées à cause de mon boulot.

- Hmmm...

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Zoro reprit pour ajouter une question, faisant mine de se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Sanji.

- Ça me fait penser, y a pas une cafét' en bas de la salle ? C'est là que tu bosses ?

Le strip-teaser regarda la pile de billet et prit directement 2,000 berries pour les plier et les mettre dans la poche de son short en cuir bleu.

- Oui.

- Oui pour quoi ?

Sanji prit un nouveau billet.

- Hey ! C'était pas une vraie question.

- Oui pour la cafét' en bas de la salle.

Zoro baissa le regard vers le blond alors qu'il tirait la cigarette de sa bouche et tentait d'atteindre le cendrier sur le rebord. Il lui prit le bâton et alla taper la cendre avant de lui rendre, présentant le filtre en premier. Sanji avança la tête et entrouvrit la bouche, dégageant une mèche dorée pour la reprendre, non sans jeter un regard équivoque vers son client. Celui-ci soupira et se laissa glisser dans le siège, à côté de lui, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme pour le prendre en travers de ses jambes, son dos contre l'accoudoir, en direction de la fenêtre afin qu'il ait accès à son cendrier en se tournant. Sanji croisa ses jambes et s'accouda au dossier, pliant son biceps pour tenir sa tête au-dessus de Zoro et le regarder, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le vert posa sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, seul endroit nu, épargné par le bas et le porte-jarretelles, la caressant tendrement du bout du pouce avant de demander de nouveau :

- Alors, cette cloche de pointage ? Tu l'as à chaque fois ?

- Seulement quand un client prend plusieurs prestations de suite. Autrement, on le vire juste et on va chercher le client suivant.

- J'voulais encore m'excuser pour avant.

- Arrête de te morfondre. Surtout que j'vais te piquer tout ton argent de nouveau. C'est des questions de rab' ?

Il pointa le paquet qui restait à la gauche de Zoro et ce dernier tourna le regard avant de le prendre et de demander, donnant les billets dès que Sanji tendait la main.

- Combien il te faut encore pour sortir d'ici ?

- Plus beaucoup. Et tu m'aides pas mal avec cette soirée.

- Et pour la cafétéria ?

- Adieu purée et clients de merde ! Wouuh ! fit Sanji en levant légèrement les bras en signe de victoire.

Zoro rigola doucement devant le comportement presque enfantin avant de reprendre, dès que son interlocuteur eut fini de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Elle est élastique, ignoble, et des gens viennent pour la manger tous les jours. Juste pas croyable. Sans compter les emmerdeurs en tout genre comme l'autre et ses deux steaks.

- Tu vas pas faire la diatribe des purées et d'un gars pour deux steaks quand même, reprit Zoro avec un grand sourire, s'étant reconnu.

- Tiens, tu sais sortir des mots savants sans tes lunettes ? répliqua Sanji en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Rends-moi un billet, il est où le respect du client ?

- Tu me touches depuis tout à l'heure et je dis rien.

- Ça c'est pas mon problème, t'as pas l'air trop gêné.

- Putain de marimo...

Ils gardèrent le silence encore un long moment alors que Sanji tombait entre les cuisses de Zoro et ramenait ses longues jambes sur l'accoudoir. Le vert prit le paquet de billet restant et le glissa dans la poche juste devant lui avant de tirer le blond contre lui, sur son torse. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans rien dire, posant juste sa tête sur son épaule. Il était mal. Ils étaient mal. 5,000 berries le câlin. Bon score, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir payé autant. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux blonds avant que ce dernier ne bouge ses lèvres fraîchement « repeintes ».

- Je te connais. Mais d'où ?

- De... La première fois où je suis venu ici ?

- Non, justement. C'est plus vieux, fit-il en commençant à caresser l'avant-bras tanné qui lui faisait face. Est-ce que tu viens à la cafétéria sous Whiskey Peak ?

- C'est là que tu bosses ?

- … Oui. C'est là.

Zoro ne sut pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Sanji ne l'avait jamais vu sans sa capuche à la salle et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en apprenant qu'il venait depuis des mois dans cette cafétéria après ses séances de musculations. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier, s'apprêtant à répondre, quand Sanji le coupa :

- Laisse tomber marimo, une tête de mousse comme la tienne je l'aurai déjà vue. Je dois confondre. J'vais devoir y aller en plus.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui. Déjà. Mais tu reviendras me voir j'espère, fit le blond en se relevant.

- J'essaierai. Sinon, laissons le destin ou une merde dans le genre s'en occuper.

- Tsss...

Sanji secoua doucement la tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, le prenant alors par surprise et en profitant pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Zoro n'attendit pas longtemps avant de répondre avec plaisir, grognant alors qu'il se poussait du dossier pour s'approcher. Il sentit les mains glisser dans son cou et sous sa chemise avant de remonter pour laisser les doigts courir le long de sa mâchoire. Le bout du talon aiguille s'enfonça légèrement dans sa cuisse couverte de tissu noir alors qu'il avait replié sa jambe sous sa fesse. Au bout de longues minutes, Sanji stoppa le baiser et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, soupirant contre ses lèvres rugueuses couvertes de gloss avant de les lécher pour retirer le film pailleté au goût de fraise.

- Reviens me voir, marimo...

- Promis...

- Promis promis ?

- Oui.

Sanji se releva et aida Zoro à faire de même, lui rendant sa veste et l'aidant à l'enfiler. Une pointe d'amertume se glissa entre eux au moment de se séparer et ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois, au pas de la porte, avant que la cloche de pointage ne résonne à nouveau, les rappelant à l'ordre. Accroché à son bras, le blond le raccompagna au bar, parlant un peu plus librement, sa langue se déliant plus vite alors que la séparation définitive approchait. Puis ils se quittèrent alors que Sanji passait derrière le rideau au bar et que Franky revenait lui serrer la main. Ce dernier lui donna également quelque chose pour Robin. Un dernier remerciement et le blond retourna aux vestiaires puis rentra chez lui, s'impatientant déjà pour une prochaine rencontre.

* * *

_**[1]**** Le squat est une position utilisée en sport où l'on est jambes écartées et « assis en l'air ». Checkez sur Google Images !**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont des doutes sur les lunettes de Zoro, il ne s'agit pas de celles de soleil oranges mais bien de ses lunettes rectangulaires dans Z. Parce que oui, sur le permis de conduire il est obligatoire de porter ses lunettes xD *en a l'horrible expérience***_

_**C'était donc la rencontre entre les deux 8D Sacré rencontre, hein xD Oui, Zoro en homme d'affaire, c'est canon. Et Sanji en pseudo-okama, toujours bon Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas posté cette fic plus tôt à cause du spoiler sur le personnage de Cavendish (qui n'était pas encore apparu dans l'anime). Voilà ^^**_

_**Sinon, c'était pour la première partie ! S'il y a des très grosses boulettes ou des passages flous, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, par MP de préférence pour que je puisse vous répondre correctement =) !  
Est-ce que 10.000 c'était trop ? Pas assez !? (bande de coquins XD) J'étais très peu sûre de moi quant à la longueur à poster alors j'aimerai connaître vos avis !**_

_**J'attends également vos reviews sur le contenu/l'idée, n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont très importantes pour soutenir les auteur(e)s pour l'écriture et que c'est ce qui nous donne souvent l'envie de continuer et d'écrire encore plus !**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! Je pense la mettre la semaine prochaine, après quelques premiers avis :p Biou ~**_


	2. Que lui me regarde, pas l'autre

___**Oh la ! Déjà une semaine que j'ai posté le premier chapitre O_o !? Pas possible, ça passe trop vite XD En tout cas, j'attendais que mes deux examens soient passés pour pouvoir poster la suite, sinon impossible de me concentrer. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas poster car lorsque je l'ai écrit, Cavendish n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans l'anime. Il y a un mini-spoil à propos de ce personnage mais pas assez pour tout dégommer xD**_

___** -Angelgods : Les deux steaks sont là et la réaction avec, profite u_u Merci pour ta review !**_

___**Ici, on retrouve pour la première fois le point de vue de Sanji, alterné avec celui de Zoro. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop confus. A nouveau, je n'ai pas eu (vraiment) le temps de bêta, il risque d'y avoir encore des fautes, mais pas d'incohérences ._.**_

___**Nbre de mots : 10.377**_

___**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Sans contrefaçons - Partie II**

_Taptaptaptap._

- Sanji-chan...

_Taptaptaptap._

- Sanji, arrête ça. Tu me stresses.

_Taptapta-_

La main bronzée et couverte de petites cicatrices prit les doigts blancs entre les siens pour l'empêcher de tapoter plus sur la table en bois de leur salon. Le fautif en question retira sa main dans un soupir exaspéré et utilisa l'autre pour tirer la cigarette et souffler une bouffée de fumée dans le visage fatigué de son colocataire. Celui-ci agita l'air devant lui pour se débarrasser des vapeurs chocolatées avant de fermer son magazine pour se pencher.

- C'est encore à cause de ce type qu'est venu te voir il y a deux semaines ?

Sanji tourna le regard vers son ami. Gin avait le même âge que lui, à quelques mois près. Ses deux yeux marrons brillaient d'une intelligence qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas su mettre à son service. Sans grandes études dans son cursus, il était actuellement plongeur dans divers restaurants. Le principal était _L'armada_, un boui-boui tenu par Krieg, un cuisinier pas terrible que Sanji connaissait de réputation pour sa dureté envers ses employés. Il avait postulé là-bas, mais quand le chef vit que le blond avait travaillé pour le célèbre Zeff, il avait immédiatement refusé.

Mais Gin était resté par défaut et ne gagnait pas assez pour pouvoir se payer un logement décent. Alors il s'était mis à traîner dans les rues entre deux sessions de plonge pour se faire quelques « extras ». C'est en lisant un magazine qu'il avait trouvé l'annonce de Sanji, pour une collocation, par pur hasard. Le détail à propos des horaires instables l'intéressa tout particulièrement et quelques heures plus tard, ils se rencontraient. Un peu de blabla, et deux jours après, Gin emménageait.

Il possédait également une fine moustache et un début de barbe, rien de très soigné. Sanji en avait une auparavant, jusqu'à ce que son patron décide de changer son contrat et qu'il doive se raser entièrement le visage et les jambes. En même temps, avoir des poils qui dépassent des collants en résilles... Finalement, en rencontrant le jeune homme, l'espoir de voir ses économies enfin aller vers son compte plutôt que vers la totalité de son loyer le poussa à accepter rapidement. Gin avait alors rapidement emménagé et tout se passait bien depuis. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, et surtout à partager les merdes qui jonchaient leur quotidien à tous les deux.

Et si au début c'était son ami colocataire qui avait eu des problèmes, trouvant difficilement un moyen d'arrondir ses fins de mois et donnant du fil à retordre à Sanji pour les charges, c'était maintenant le blond qui tournait en rond depuis presque un mois et demi. Il lui avait raconté la venue de ce « marimo martien » qui avait complètement chamboulé ses sens. Il avait parlé de ses questions, de sa façon de procéder et de ce baiser qui avait refait vivre chaque parcelle de sa peau. Alors qu'il était hétéro à la base ! Puis il avait attendu, longtemps, perdant patience. Puis cette sensation de déjà-vu avec un homme qui venait à la cafétéria. Puis, au moment où il allait laisser tomber, voilà qu'il débarquait de nouveau, dans sa chemise de satin noir et ce jean qui serrait ses fesses plus sensuellement que ne le faisait le short en cuir de Sanji.

En rentrant au petit matin, il s'était effondré près de la petite cuisine, effrayant Gin. Il avait cru qu'un problème grave était arrivé au boulot. Et le verdict tomba avec trois petits mots :

« Il est revenu... » lui avait-il dit.

Le plongeur lui avait servi un verre pour en discuter alors que le blond lui avait raconté toute la soirée, s'accrochant au moindre détail. Il avait brisé plein de petites règles de son contrat. On ne touche pas, on ne se laisse pas toucher, on ne parle pas de sa vie personnelle, on ne flirte pas, on ne prête pas la salle de bain, on n'accepte pas d'argent supplémentaire hormis pour les danses. Et surtout. On embrasse pas _on ne tombe pas amoureux_. Et vu la façon dont son cœur avait battu sous son corset, dont son corps avait plié sous le regard chaud et doré, et celle dont chaque poil de sa peau s'était hérissé sous la sensation de ses lèvres rugueuses contre les siennes, il avait immédiatement su qu'il était fichu...

Il allait perdre son boulot, mais il s'en foutait. Parce que le marimo avait promis de revenir, et que cela faisait de nouveau deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait plus le cœur à aller danser pour des personnes qui appréciait son corps comme il l'avait apprécié, après des années à le sculpter en prenant des cours de capoeira, couplés à ceux de savate. Il voulait lui montrer à lui, seulement à _lui_. Malgré le fait que Zoro sache où il travaillait, il n'était jamais venu goûter la purée dégueulasse qu'il servait. Et Sanji ne savait en fait rien de lui, il avait oublié de retenir son adresse sur le permis. Juste son anniversaire, le 11 novembre, et son âge, 26 ans.

Il soupira longuement alors que Gin lui retirait la cigarette de sa bouche pour taper les cendres avant qu'elle ne le brûle ou fasse une énième trace sur la table. Ils avaient fini par enlever la nappe après la tonne de trous qui l'avait recouverte. Et la plante aussi, à force de jeter les cendres ou l'alcool dans le terreau. Elle avait forcément fini par crever. Les journées de cuite étaient dangereuses pour la flore. Sanji croisa les jambes et regarda son ami, affublé de son bandeau blanc aux lignes bleu clair autour de ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Il était en train de terminer la cigarette, les yeux baissés vers le cendrier plein avant d'écraser le mégot et de prendre son visage dans sa main.

- T'as demandé à Franky ? lui demanda-t-il subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que Franky fout dans cette histoire ? répliqua le blond en pensant au barman.

- Il le connaît peut-être.

- Franky est seulement intéressé par les sous-vêtements qui lui écrasent l'entrejambe et sa copine, Robin-chan.

- Et tu connais personne en lien avec lui ? Il est jamais venu avec des potes ?

Sanji le regarda avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent subitement. Potes. La première fois. Il n'y avait jamais repensé. Il frappa son poing dans sa main, ouvrant sa bouche avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de pousser un grognement frustré.

- Putain ! Oui ! Mais j'ai pas leurs numéros ! Nami-swan ou ce salaud d'Ace ! C'est même Cavendish qui m'a prévenu.

- Cavendish ?

- Le schyzo' aux boucles dont je t'ai parlé.

- Ah, super sympa et _handsome_ réveillé et un vrai connard quand « dort » ?

- Ouais, quand il est saoul en fait. Mais je vais mettre dix ans à retrouver la trace de Zoro en faisant ça.

- Hey, te met pas dans un état pareil...

Alors que Sanji soupirait pour la énième fois, Gin le prit dans ses bras, juste pour le soutenir. Il lui frotta le dos doucement alors qu'il se calmait et restait son front sur son épaule, ses yeux fixant le dragon rouge qui ornait un des côtés de son sweat-shirt gris. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la releva et ramena une jambe vers lui, passant le pied sous sa cuisse :

- Merci Gin.

_- No problem_, répondit ce dernier en piquant une cigarette sur la table pour se l'allumer. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Et essayer de prendre des vacances.

- Errr, des vacances, répéta Sanji en levant des yeux rêveurs au plafond auréolé. Jamais ils voudront lâcher mon cul.

- Et bah dort pour être au taquet ce soir et récolter des informations.

- Des infos ?

- Sur ton prince charmant au cul serré dans son jean noir.

- Haha, ouais. Si j'avais pu prendre une photo, tu aurais bavé autant que moi.

- Putain, j'en suis sûr... Allez, file!

Sanji se pencha pour faire une bise rapide sur la joue râpeuse de son ami avant de serrer son épaule d'une poigne amicale et d'aller enfin se reposer dans sa chambre. Mais une fois dans son lit, il regarda le volet qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil et garda son coussin dans ses bras, la moitié de son visage enfoui dedans. Il prit son portable sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit la liste de contact, parcourant les nombreux noms à l'intérieur. Cavendish et Franky y étaient. Mais les deux devaient aussi être en train de dormir. Il vérifia plus bas, mais le nom de Nami n'apparut pas. Il n'avait jamais osé l'importuner pour lui demander, surtout en étant un strip-teaser.

Il remonta et son pouce s'arrêta au-dessus du second avant de soupirer et d'appuyer sur la touche appel. Il plaça le mobile près de son oreille, son autre main malaxant nerveusement l'oreiller alors que la sonnerie retentissait à l'autre bout. Finalement, au bout de longues secondes d'agonie silencieuse, quelqu'un décrocha :

_- Portable de Cutty Flam, j'écoute ?_

Sanji fronça sévèrement les sourcils alors que plusieurs choses n'allaient pas. Premièrement, une voix féminine était à l'autre bout. Ensuite, « Cutty Flam » !?

- Euh, bonjour madame. Désolé de déranger, je pensais que c'était le numéro de Franky...

_- Oh, oui, c'est bien son surnom de barman. Et vous êtes ?_

- San. Ou Sanji.

- Ah, oui Sanji-san. Je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix et comme c'était noté « Blondie » sur l'écran, je n'ai pas de suite fait le rapport. C'est Robin.

Sanji soupira d'exaspération au surnom stupide que Franky lui avait donné. Il allait l'entendre la prochaine fois. Il se pinça le haut du nez et prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre :

- Ah, Robin-chan ! J'aurai dû le savoir. Je voulais parler de quelque chose à Franky, mais.. je suppose qu'il dort ?

_- Il travaille sur une moto avec Usopp-san, dans le garage. Je peux te le passer, attends._

- Non, ne le dérange pas. Euh.. Je voulais juste te demander si...

Merde. Il bloquait, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment demander le numéro de Zoro, c'était beaucoup trop _cash_ à son goût. Conscient que le silence s'installait de façon très gênante, il secoua la tête lentement pour lui-même.

- Ah, désolé d'avoir dérangé, c'est rien de très important.

_- Sanji-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles fatigué..._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste une question stupide sur le bar, ça attendra ce soir. Bonne journée Robin-chan. Bye !

_- Sanj-_

Avant de n'être interrompu, il coupa la conversation. Un véritable salopard. Non seulement il venait de raccrocher au nez d'une femme, ô sacrilège, mais il avait surtout été lâche. Plus lâche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était juste question de demander un numéro pourtant. Oui, mais _son_ numéro. Il s'effraya en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et en voyant Gin dans l'encadrement.

- Tiens, un téléphone, j'croyais que tu voulais dormir.

- Hey, pourquoi t'es rentré ?

- Qui t'appelait ?

- T'es ma mère ?

- Non, ton meilleur pote et te voir tourner en rond commence à me faire perdre la boule.

Gin s'approcha du lit et tira la capuche bleue de Sanji pour lui couvrir le visage et lui piquer son portable pour regarder la liste des appels alors que son ami se débattait. Il regarda le dernier en date pour Franky, pile poil la personne dont il avait parlé lors de leur petite conversation à table. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et rappela le numéro alors que le blond sortait enfin de sa cage de tissu et s'agrippait au bras de son colocataire.

- Raccroche, putain ! Raccroche !

- Si j'le fais pas, tu le feras jamais ! fit Gin en le repoussant sans être violent non plus.

- Cette fois-ci, le décrochage fut plus rapide.

_- Ah, Sanji-kun ! _fit la voix féminine._ Je n'ai pas osé te rappeler, mais j'ai prévenu Franky._

- Excusez-moi madame, c'est Gin, le colocataire de Sanji. Est-ce que vous auriez le numéro d'un certain Zoro ?

Sanji voulut mourir. Puis se ressusciter pour re-mourir encore une fois. Et encore. Pour autant, il resta le visage à côté de celui de son ami, sa respiration plus brève et ses doigts agrippés à sa manche alors qu'un petit moment de silence se faisait.

_- Oui, je l'ai. Pourquoi ?_

Il sentit un sourire dans la voix posée à l'autre bout du fil. De ces sourires victorieux comme celui qu'il prit en se tournant légèrement vers Sanji et faisant mine de rédiger dans l'air pour demander un stylo et un papier. Le blond se jeta sur sa table de nuit pour prendre les objets en question et revenir vers lui.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me, ou plutôt lui donner ?

_- Bien sûr._

Elle sembla passer en haut-parleur alors que sa voix se faisait un peu plus distante et que ses ongles tapaient légèrement sur l'écran tactile. Les chiffres furent annoncés et Gin les griffonna à côté des étoiles et des carrés remplis de croix ou noircis qu'il avait commencé à dessiner.

- _Par contre_, reprit Robin dans sa voix normale, _il n'est pas tellement joignable, il répond plutôt à ses sms._

- Quand est-il joignable ?

_- Voyons... Il est à son bureau jusqu'à 11h30, puis il va s'entraîner et manger à la cafétéria, puis il revient et travaille jusqu'à 19h. Minimum._

- Est-ce que je peux encore vous demander si... la cafétéria est celle du centre commercial de Whiskey Peak ?

_- Tout à fait. Dites à Sanji de ne pas hésiter, tout se passera bien._

Gin fit un grand sourire et remercia poliment Robin avant de tendre le calepin à son compagnon avec le numéro et la confirmation qu'il venait prendre ses repas sous la salle de sport où il était abonné.

- J'crois que la capuche de ton emmerdeur aux deux steaks ne sert pas seulement à faire joli. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hmm~ ?

- Putain... C'est pas possible.

- De rien. Si t'as pas envoyé de sms prochainement, j'le fais.

Après une dernière frappe amicale et une accolade, Gin lui ficha enfin la paix et sortit alors que Sanji fixait le numéro sur le papier, des tonnes d'idées traversant sûrement sa tête. Il était juste temps d'attendre la bonne pour pouvoir agir. Mais d'abord, il avait quelque chose à vérifier à Whiskey Peak...

* * *

Des papiers, encore des papiers, toujours des papiers. Zoro continuait de relire et de raturer des lignes entières dans un dossier qu'on venait de lui confier, faisant des allers-retours qu'il n'arrivait plus à compter pour aller voir sa copine la photocopieuse. Il avait beau avoir pris des jours de congés il y a un moment, il avait quand même eut à tout rattraper en revenant. Crocodile avait immédiatement organisé une réunion et partagé les tâches. Par partager, il fallait comprendre que les trois-quart lui revenait.

L'étouffement n'était pourtant pas ce qui le faisait tourner en rond. Il aimait travailler ici et faire un bon travail, quitte à faire des heures supplémentaires dont il n'avait pas forcément besoin. Ce n'était pas non plus ses collègues. Il continuait de manger avec eux le soir entre deux feuillets, ayant alors la possibilité de décompresser pour un court moment avant qu'ils ne rentrent et que lui ne remonte. Ce qui l'empêchait d'effectuer correctement son boulot, le faisant prendre de longues pauses où ses yeux fixaient le papier sur la table, ses doigts secouant le crayon de papier, c'était Sanji.

Nami avait essayé de lui soutirer des infos sur sa rencontre dès le lundi, bien qu'elle en tenaient déjà quelques-unes de Franky. Mais en voyant Zoro hausser les épaules, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur le gobelet de la machine à café qui se remplissait, elle se doutait que tout n'avait pas été parfait. Quant à savoir quoi, elle n'était pas prête de l'apprendre apparemment. Elle osa lui demander s'il comptait y retourner et elle reçut simplement un regard en biais alors qu'il prenait son gobelet entre deux doigts, une fois la touillette tombée au centre.

Elle prit le sien et le suivit tout en continuant de parler de choses et d'autres, malgré l'envie de reprendre le sujet. Zoro tenait ce lourd secret depuis un très long moment, et la jeune avait eut du mal à lui tirer les mots de la bouche pour enfin pouvoir l'aider grâce à son réseau. Il avait évidemment cacher son homosexualité par principe, à cause du travail. Nami avait ensuite dû chercher les connections possibles entre les gens pour pouvoir retrouver ce jeune homme de la cafétéria. En parlant de cela à Robin, elle apprit qu'elle était mariée à Franky, barman de la _Pédale Douce_ derrière sa façade de mécano chevronné. En rencontrant Ace, le demi-frère de Luffy, elle rencontra Marco avec lequel il était en couple, lui-même un vieil ami de Cavendish, collègue de Sanji ! Elle avait trouvé là l'occasion d'engager le dialogue avec des gens dont le service était éloigné du sien, ou moins en rapport.

Mais voir son ami dans cet état après deux visites en deux mois, ce n'était pas très bon signe. Elle essaya de lui demander s'il voulait un autre rendez-vous arrangé ou bien une rencontre et il la remballa assez sèchement. D'abord blessée, elle s'empressa de l'insulter avant de le dépasser pour prendre l'ascenseur et lui fermer sous le nez, l'obligeant à attendre dix minutes ou bien à prendre les escaliers. Et depuis cette tentative, il n'avait plus entendu parler de rencontres ou d'éventuelles aides pour prendre une réservation. Il avait continué à bosser, à aller s'entraîner, à aller à la cafétéria sans chercher d'ennuis à rien ni personne.

En fait, il évitait tellement les autres qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, lors de ses premiers pas au sein de l'entreprise. Non pas qu'il était réservé, mais il avait toujours eu des difficultés à faire confiance, se fondant dans la masse sans chercher à se faire bien voir. On arrivait à recevoir la reconnaissance des autres grâce à son travail, à son sérieux, pas en tirant les ficelles derrière le siège du patron pour monter plus facilement au sommet. Il supposait ça jusqu'à ce que Luffy le croise à la cafétéria du boulot et vienne lui annoncer qu'il était officiellement admis dans son « équipage ». Ce gars avait un sérieux grain, avait-il pensé sur le coup. Un groupe de pirates au XXIè siècle ? Mais, progressivement, il avait fini par s'habituer et par s'intégrer au groupe jusqu'à se sentir lui-même comme part de cette petite famille.

Même ces souvenirs agitaient la tempête qui tournait en lui. Combien de fois son _capitaine_ avait dit qu'il leur manquait désespérément un cuistot à bord ? Et qui venait en tête ? Sanji. Évidemment. Comment se retrouver toujours avec le même sujet en tête, peu importe ce à quoi il pensait. Au final, il se retrouva bras croisés devant la photocopieuse, sans savoir quoi faire ou comment revoir Sanji. Deux semaines. Environ. Et il ne tenait déjà plus. Il s'était efforcé de penser que le blond n'avait fait qu'exécuter son job, mais de là à être aussi passionné, il y avait quelque chose qui avait largement différé par rapport à la première fois.

Il releva la tête en entendant le bruit de talons derrière lui et les pas lents qui s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la petite pièce. Il se tourna légèrement vers la porte pour voir Robin dans l'encadrement. Celle-ci s'avança alors que Zoro gardait le silence, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il se doutait en effet qu'elle n'avait pas monter deux étages pour faire une photocopie, ses mains étant vides, ni pour demander un service, elle avait d'autres collègues qui pouvaient les lui rendre. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui alors qu'il prenait une partie de son dossier pour l'agrafer et le percer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Aurais-tu deux minutes à m'accorder, Zoro-san ?

- C'est personnel ?

- Oui.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Je préfère te prévenir avant que tu ne tombes des nues.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil alors qu'une lueur curieuse apparaissait dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête alors qu'il agrafait le dernier paquet de feuilles qui venait de sortir, récupérait l'original et glissait chacun des dossiers dans une pochette distincte. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et alla poser les dossiers sur son bureau avant d'aller au distributeur de son étage, lui servant un café qu'elle accepta volontiers avant de n'en prendre un.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai reçu un appel, ou plutôt Franky en a reçu un, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? répondit Zoro en haussant un sourcil, peu intéressé par la vie du mari de sa collègue.

Robin eut un sourire en coin alors que son ami s'avérait toujours aussi courtois envers la gente féminine. Elle secoua doucement la tête au-dessus de son gobelet marron « A good day with Mr. Coffee » et en but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

- Un certain blondie, ou plutôt Sanji. Ou plutôt le colocataire de Sanji.

- A la première prononciation du nom, Zoro manqua de s'étouffer avec le café brûlant avant de la regarder.

- Sanji a appelé Franky ? Il a son numéro ?

- Oui, logique puisqu'ils travaillent au même endroit.

- Et... Euh... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Oh, juste pour te prévenir qu'ils ont demandé ton numéro et que je leur ai donné.

- Deuxième tentative de suicide au café brûlant sans le faire exprès.

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux jours. Me semble-t-il. As-tu déjà reçu un message ou bien un appel déjà ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Zoro avec une pointe de déception.

- Bon, et bien je voulais te prévenir que je me suis permise de le faire. Et m'excuser si cela a été fait contre ton gré.

- Non c'est bon. C'est pas comme s'il allait m'appeler de si tôt...

- Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ?

- Hmmm... fit évasivement Zoro, son regard hypnotisé par le liquide noir qu'il tournait dans son gobelet, l'autre main serrant rapidement son portable.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'autres réponses, Robin termina le reste de son café peu avant Zoro. Puis, après qu'il l'ait tout de même remercié pour l'information, elle repartit vers l'ascenseur pour retourner à son étage et faire évidemment part des réponses de son collègue à Nami. Cette dernière avait été plutôt excitée d'apprendre que Sanji, ou plutôt un de ses amis, avait pris les devants. Cela signifiait que ça s'impatientait également de l'autre côté. Pour autant, Zoro décida de retourner finir son travail. A 11h30, il quitta son bureau avec son sac de sport, vérifiant plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas oublié son sweat à capuche et claqua son casier personnel.

* * *

A la même heure, un autre s'ouvrit en grinçant dans l'arrière-boutique de la cafétéria de Whiskey Peak. De l'intérieur en furent retirés une veste blanche, son tablier assorti, une charlotte en plastique d'une première boîte et une paire de nouveaux gants d'une seconde. Les chaussures noires cirées laissèrent place à une paire de chaussures de sécurité. Alors qu'il enfilait les vêtements de travail, il sentit une tape amicale de la part de quelqu'un sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

- Yo Sanji.

- Oh, salut Carne. Vas ?

- Va, va, répondit ce dernier en agitant la main et en ouvrant le casier à côté pour enfiler sa propre tenue.

Ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout, surtout du menu et des places pour la distribution de la nourriture. Sanji vérifia son portable alors que Gin lui envoyait encore un sms pour lui dire de passer à l'action aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, pour être tranquille. Et aussi pour enfin vérifier ce dont il doutait de plus en plus : le type a capuche était-il la même personne que Zoro. Il enfila sa charlotte et alla tirer le chariot de flocons de purée pour aller la préparer.

A chaque mouvement de l'autre côté du comptoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête, nerveux. Pourtant, les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, il restait encore quelques minutes. Il observa Patty en train de remplir le réfrigérateur de boissons tout en insultant chaque canette alors que Carmen vérifiait les salades et que Carne plaçait les bacs fumants de viande en place. Il vint poser son propre bac et vérifia la rampe d'accès en passant sa main à plat par-dessus le parcours. Il était déjà arrivé que des plateaux tombent à terre et qu'ils se fassent accuser pour rien. Par conséquent, le patron avait imposé ce ridicule rituel. Il imagina Zoro faire le trajet, passer devant lui et le fixer avant de repartir. Il retourna ensuite à son poste alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent rapidement alors que Sanji remplissaient les assiettes à coups de louches sans grandes convictions. Type en costard. Un autre. Une jeune femme. Il releva la tête pour lui demander comment elle allait, ce qu'elle désirait, mais celle-ci daigna à peine lever le regard de son écran de portable auquel elle servait un sourire niais. Est-ce que tous les amoureux avait cette tête de con en lisant les sms de leur petit ou petit ami(e) ? Elle le perdit bien vite alors qu'il semblait la dérangeait et répondit vaguement à sa question. Puis ensuite vint un un groupe d'étudiants. Bruyant, pénibles. Merde, il était toujours dans les premiers d'ordinaire ! Mais à peine eut-il le temps de vérifier la salle qui s'était remplie qu'il vit l'homme en question arriver.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa façon de marcher, rude, fière, sûre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son baggy noir, son sac bandoulière rebondissant sur ses fesses. Sa carrure solide était enfermée dans son sweat-shirt vert foncé, la capuche tirée loin sur son front pour couvrir la quasi-totalité de son visage et le cacher du monde extérieur. Il retira ses mains de ses poches et alla prendre un plateau, jetant les couverts dessus et un verre puis le perdit de vue alors que l'homme devant lui claquait des doigts pour lui rappeler qu'il désirait une assiette sans sauce parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il râla tout bas alors que sa main quittait le portable dans sa poche pour servir cet emmerdeur. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement alors qu'il savait Zoro dans la file.

Les assiettes défilèrent et à chaque personne, il essayait d'aller plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit en face de lui. Ça y est, il allait faire une crise cardiaque, il ne sentait plus l'organe vital envoyer assez de sang, son cerveau était en train de bloquer alors que la louche restait au-dessus du bac de purée.

- Oi, curly. Problème ?

Sa voix rugueuse. La même. Il en était sûr. Il toussa légèrement et prit l'assiette à ses côtés pour la remplir avant de lui demander quelle viande il désirait. Il osait à peine entamer la conversation, de peur de se vendre. Alors que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche comme un énième rappel, il laissa la louche et glissa la main vers cette dernière pendant que l'homme essayait de nouveau de négocier la quantité de viande et des mélanges improbables. Sanji eut le temps d'atteindre sa poche de pantalon pour sortir son portable. Carne lui jeta un regard accusateur alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche « appel », ayant préparer le terrain.

- Bon, file-moi deux ste- Putain...

- Il s'arrêta alors qu'il sentait quelque chose et tira son portable de la poche pour regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

- Putain d'inconnu.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi faire alors que les gens s'impatientaient dans la file. Il sursauta légèrement, tiré hors de sa transe quand Carne posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec un air inquiet. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés devant l'étrange attitude de son ami et lui prit la louche des mains pour lui dire de prendre une pause. Avant même que Zoro ne puisse le retenir, il ferma le clapet de son téléphone et s'enfuit en arrière-salle pour s'asseoir devant son casier, son portable contre sa bouche, sa main encore tremblante. Il le rouvrit frénétiquement pour regarder les messages de Gin qui continuaient de lui demander s'il l'avait fait, s'il s'était enfin décidé. Il ouvrit la messagerie et tapa :

« Type du bar + type cafét' = même. »

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, complètement en stress et excité en même temps. Il crevait d'envie de sortir une cigarette, voire de fumer la totalité du paquet.

« T'as abordé ? »

« Pas osé... »

« 'Spèce de blond stupide ! »

Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Oui, il était stupide, il le savait, et lâche en plus de cela. Il laissa ses doigts en suspens au-dessus du clavier, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il était pommé. Si jamais il revenait pour distribuer la nourriture, il n'arriverait pas à détacher son regard de la salle pour trouver Zoro et essayer de capter son regard. Ou sinon, si ce dernier essayait de le chercher, il n'arriverait pas à empêcher ses jambes de se mettre en mouvement et donc de s'enfuir. Le portable le sortit de sa transe en vibrant une nouvelle fois. Il ralluma l'écran qui présentait une pile de marimo en fond d'écran et rouvrit la messagerie.

« Tu vas aller le voir ? »

« Pas moyen, t'es fou ?! »

Suivirent de nombreux messages d'insultes et encourageants auxquels Sanji ne pouvaient pas véritablement répondre. Il finit par soupirer et ranger son portable pour revenir au boulot il n'avait pas tellement envie de perdre son boulot pour une futilité pareille. Il reprit son poste, rassura Carne et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son regard fixé sur le bac en-dessous de lui. Il osa le relever plusieurs fois pour scanner la salle jusqu'à enfin capter la présence de Zoro, mangeant seul à une table et scannant son portable. Lorsqu'il sembla sentir les trous que l'on perçait dans son dos et se tourna vers la file, Sanji se trouva une passion pour sa louche et n'en détacha plus les yeux. Puis, l'homme partit et il retrouva son calme, non sans une pointe d'amertume alors que comme son cœur, le bac à purée se retrouvait subitement vide.

Sur le chemin du retour vers l'immeuble de son travail, Zoro garda les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de tailleur noir, le regard fixé sur le bitume sous ses chaussures cirées. Il roula ses épaules vers l'arrière pour remonter le sac de sport dont l'une des anses glissait sur l'épaulette sombre de sa veste. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le côté de son portable alors qu'il semblait attendre un nouvel appel de ce probable inconnu. Il était toujours parti sur l'idée que lorsqu'un appel était important, la personne finissait toujours par rappeler ou bien laissait un message vocal pour demander à l'être. Là rien. Enfin presque. Il avait juste vu Sanji fuir à la vitesse de la lumière avec son portable en main juste après que Zoro ait reçu l'appel.

Il passa les portes vitrées de l'entrée du bâtiment et après un court salut à Nami qui était en train de parler à l'accueil avec Camie, la dernière stagiaire en date, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage, évitant volontairement de croiser d'autres personnes alors que ses pensées continuaient de tourner en rond dans sa tête. Il jeta son sac sous son bureau et s'y installa après avoir retiré sa veste, sortant le portable de sa poche de pantalon pour regarder. Pas de nouveaux sms ou d'appels. Assez peu sûr, il attendit avant d'envoyer un message au numéro « inconnu » pour demander de qui il s'agissait, espérant que cela donnerait un coup de fouet à Sanji si c'était bien lui... et que cela permettrait de le rassurer à propos du blond.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il eut beau regarder son portable toutes les dix minutes, rien ne lui parvint, hormis un message de Nami qui le fit sursauter d'impatience avant qu'il ne jette presque son portable de l'autre côté de la pièce. La seule solution restait alors le face à face. Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il prit le numéro du bar pour pouvoir réserver une nuit avec « San », décidé à mettre au clair ses sentiments. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher dans la file, sous sa capuche, juste pour pouvoir épier son coup de cœur. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser quand la personne au bout du téléphone lui confirma sa réservation pour le week-end suivant.

* * *

De son côté, Sanji n'avait pas la conscience plus tranquille. Il était retourné chez lui avec les jambes en coton, sa main serrée autour de son portable dans la poche droite et de ses clés dans la gauche, voulant juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus voir personne. Après l'épisode fuite-retour au combat de la cafétéria qui s'était soldé par une défaite totale et parfaite, il avait reçu un sms de Zoro demandant qui c'était. Le blond avait alors pris son portable et tapé toutes les réponses possibles et inimaginables. Du pape au président de la République, de Bon Clay à Iceburg en passant par Zeff pour blaguer, du « blond » à San, en passant par toutes les formes diverses et variés de son prénom pour se découvrir. Avec nom de famille, sans, avec un cœur, une fleur, un clin d'œil, un smiley souriant, un smiley débile,... Et de toute sa vie, Sanji ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide et lâche alors qu'il fermait amèrement le clapet de son portable pour la dernière fois, sans avoir réussi à répondre.

Mais au fond, il y avait une toute petite lueur d'espoir. En regardant la fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette devant son nez, il supposait que le marimo était forcément intéressé par une éventuelle relation, vu sa façon d'agir au bar et à la cafétéria, cherchant à faire la conversation au mépris des autres qui attendaient derrière lui. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, le rappeler et regrettait presque que Gin ne soit pas là aujourd'hui pour lui arracher son téléphone et le faire à sa place, le mettant ainsi face au fait accompli. Il arrondit ses lèvres pour faire quelques ronds avec ce qui lui restait en bouche avant d'arrêter ses conneries et de se préparer pour la soirée.

Il enfila des vêtements plus décents que son bas de jogging gris et son tank top blanc avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour partir. Il se sentait pire qu'une femme dans ces moments et s'était juré de ne plus jamais critiquer celles-ci. Oui, mais. Zoro était un homme. Il ne devait pas être le genre à faire attention à ne rien oublier dans son petit sac à main, à prendre dix minutes pour se coiffer, trente pour se maquiller et dix autres pour pleurer sur un ongle cassé. Il ne devait pas rester pendant un long moment devant sa large penderie à se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre afin d'être à l'aise, mais de pouvoir toujours plaire à son collègue du second étage.

Cela souleva de nouvelles questions alors que Sanji marchait dans la rue en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Est-ce qu'il était du genre à travailler dans un bureau ? Il viendrait alors relâcher la pression entre midi et deux à la salle de gym. Ou bien il bossait dans une autre salle de sport ? Non, ridicule, il ne viendrait pas s'entraîner ici. Sauf si la première n'avait pas de cafétéria. Le blond glissa une main libre dans sa poche alors qu'il utilisait l'autre pour pouvoir soupirer les vapeurs de tabac, repensant à la carrure musclée tantôt cachée sous un sweat-shirt trop large, tantôt enserrée dans cette chemise noire qui l'avait tant mis en valeur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue du bar, il jeta son mégot et pénétra dans celui-ci, serrant la main rapidement à Kaku et Lucci qui continuaient de garder le vestibule puis passa dans le vestiaire. Une porte se trouvait planquée dans le fond derrière un rideau, donnant directement aux « coulisses ». Il ouvrit son placard métallique alors que Bon Clay tournicotait autour de la dernière recrue en date.

- Bonsoir Bon-chan, bonsoir Koala-chan~.

- Sanji-chwaaaan, met le doré ce souuuar~ fit le premier en prenant une pose pin-up ratée.

- Bonsoir Sanji-chan ! T'as vu ma tenue ?

Sanji ignora volontairement les pavoisements de son ami qui lui sortait le maquillage pour la soirée et fit un charmant sourire à la seconde qui tourna sur elle-même. Elle portait une mignonne robe courte de serveuse, le tafta et le froufrou blanc dépassant aisément du jupon supérieur noir pailleté. Bon revint devant elle pour lui montrer comme nouer le ruban doré, soi-disant thème de la soirée, de façon lâche autour du col. Elle épousseta les taffetas alors que le blond reprenait la parole :

- Magnifique, Koala-chan~ Une perle en or parmi toutes !

Elle pouffa en posant sa main devant la bouche, faisant attention à ne pas défaire son gloss puis fit un signe de la main, lui souhaitant bonne chance, afin de pouvoir terminer sa coiffure. Sanji en revint à ses moutons, se déshabillant pour enfiler les fringues en cuir serré qu'on lui avait accroché à la porte, passant le string, les bas d'un geste rapide et précis puis le short pour le boutonner et dégager les franges sur les hanches. Bon revint pour l'aider avec le corset, chose qu'il commençait à détester de plus en plus alors qu'il avait encore pris des abdominaux avec ses derniers entraînements.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il prit les talons dans une main, ferma le casier et passa à la case maquillage. Le fard à paupière orangé et irisé faisait ressortir d'autant plus son iris bleu clair tandis que le gloss s'occupait de mettre en valeur ses fines lèvres. En passant la bombe de paillettes dorée sur ses bras et ses cheveux, il se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Zoro apprécierait sa tenue... Il soupira et, épaules basses, se releva pour enfiler les hauts talons dans les mêmes tons que le reste avant de sortir dans le couloir, caché derrière le rideau du bar et checker sa liste du soir.

Cavendish était debout devant les innombrables morceaux de papier punaisés sur un tableau en liège. Les bras croisés, l'air boudeur, sa façon d'être habillée et ses anglaises blondes le faisait presque passé pour un sosie de Sanji. Seul le chapeau mousquetaire d'où tombait le large panache blanc, ainsi que les yeux bleus plus foncés et la taille les différenciaient. Il sembla sacrément perplexe et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son ami, il sourit.

- Oh, Sanji-chan, ça te va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, ne marchant pas dans ses flatteries.

- On peut rien te cacher hein. T'as un client spécial encore ce soir.

- Zoro ?

Cavendish afficha un sourire amusé alors que son index tapotait juste sous sa lèvre inférieure, l'air toujours aussi condescendant. Après la visite de ce fameux client aux cheveux verts – que lui-même avait vu la première fois – Sanji s'était subitement un peu plus intéressé aux tableaux. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le premier blond secoua alors la tête tandis que le second venait vérifier sa liste et vit le même nom durant toute sa semaine.

- Doflamingo ? lu-t-il avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- Et oui~. Y a les membres de la Dressrosa corp. qui sont de passage en ville cette semaine et dernière minute, ils ont voulu venir ici. Et t'as le grand patron tous les soirs.

- Oh merde. Pourquoi un bar gay ?

- Il connaît Iceburg apparemment.

Sanji hocha maigrement la tête, son regard fixé sur son tableau qui avait été récemment effacé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet homme venait, mais généralement, quand il le faisait, il prenait soin de régler chaque détail. Comme par exemple payer le prix fort pour le numéro 1, réserver les pièces annexes pour ne pas être embêté et inviter ses chers collaborateurs. Sanji aurait évidemment préféré que ce client spécial soit justement Zoro, mais en même temps...

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps à propos de ses envies, Franky passa sa crête bleu de leur côté du rideau et les appela alors que leurs clients étaient là. Cavendish sortit le premier, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Le second blond croisa les bras, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant que le goût fruité ne lui rappelle qu'il venait de foutre en l'air une partie son maquillage. Il fit une rapide retouche et sortit, allant vers l'homme qui riait bruyamment au bar. Doflamingo s'approcha de lui, dans ses habits de luxe, sa chemise en col en V en soie de couleur et son pantalon violet-rose d'un plus mauvais goût encore que son propre short en cuir.

Une fois face à face, il le dominait d'une bonne tête et demie malgré les talons de dix centimètres et lui présenta sa main alors que Sanji la serrait, un faux sourire charmeur sur le visage. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la pièce VIP qui lui était réservé et le débarrassa du lourd mais doux manteau en vrais plumes de flamants roses. Puis, il le laissa s'asseoir dans le canapé et ouvrit la première bouteille d'une longue série, répondant aux diverses questions de son client sur le déroulement _des_ soirées.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'enlever dès le début son short et son corset, Sanji refusa d'abord poliment. Néanmoins, après qu'il ait posé un gros paquet d'argent sur la table, il sembla y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Si cela continuait sur cinq jours, voire moins si le jeune homme la jouait fine, il pourrait démissionner avant la fin de la semaine et donc éviter que Doflamingo ne soit frustré par la danse à la fin et ne finisse par payer pour plus. Il pria pour que cela se fasse vite alors que ses doigts travaillaient les lacets de son corset et que ceux de son client glissaient sur sa cuisse maigrement protéger par son bas. Il releva le regard vers un point fixe, essayant d'entrevoir la porte de sortie... Zoro l'attendant patiemment de l'autre côté.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas : Zoro était tout SAUF patient quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il pouvait attendre des jours un client, des heures dans une file d'attente, des minutes entières devant la photocopieuse, mais pas deux secondes de trop pour voir Sanji. Plus tard dans la nuit, il avait reçu un appel du bar qui lui annonçait qu'un autre client VIP avait malheureusement pris San pour la semaine, mais qu'on pouvait lui offrir une remise pour un autre jour. Le bretteur osa demander s'il pouvait augmenter le tarif, comme aux enchères, mais en apprenant que le fameux gars avait triplé la mise pour être sûr, il laissa tomber. Il raccrocha, dépité et se leva pour aller boire une bière malgré l'heure avancée. Puis il se posa devant sa baie vitrée pour méditer. Yeux fermés, boisson devant lui, il essayait tant bien que mal de se relaxer et de se vider la tête.

Il craqua finalement au bout de vingt minutes, n'arrivant pas à sortir de son esprit le blond et notamment sa fuite. Il reprit son portable et chercha le numéro de Sanji, quand bien même ce dernier n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, et envoya simplement un message d'excuse par rapport au midi. Peut-être que cela le pousserait à enfin lui répondre. En appuyant sur la touche « Envoi », il hocha la tête, confiant, puis retourna se coucher.

Pour autant, il ne reçut pas de réponses de suite. Le jour suivant, un mignon « Pas grave marimo ;) » le laissa complètement bouche bée et le poussa à répondre immédiatement. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir s'expliquer de vive voix autour d'un verre et ainsi repartir sur de meilleures bases. Non pas qu'il avait véritablement menti sur sa personne, mais peut-être que Sanji s'était attendu à ce qu'il le contacte plus tôt ou lui parle à la cafétéria ? Il était complètement pommé, il ne savait même pas les causes de cette fuite sans fin. Il resta le regard rivé sur son portable, ses mains rassemblées en un unique poing devant sa bouche, poussant sa patience. Ne recevant aucun retour, il essaya de chasser cette éternelle sensation de déception, se frotta les tempes et reprit son travail.

A l'appartement, Sanji avait arraché le portable des mains de Gin qui s'était permit de répondre. Dans sa colère, il bloqua et supprima le numéro de Zoro avant de changer son mot de passe pour éviter que son « ami » ne continue de faire de la merde dans ses relations personnelles. Ils eurent la plus grosse engueulade de toute l'histoire de leur collocation et, ce jour-ci, le blond n'eut jamais autant de regrets. Il avait été là, fixant le sms avec un regard brillant, _amoureux_ selon son colocataire. Vers la fin de la semaine, Zoro tenta un appel, confirmant une seconde fois qu'il ne se trompait pas de numéro, qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de Sanji Blackleg. Ne recevant plus les appels de ce numéro qui était sur sa liste noire à tort, le receveur ne put répondre. S'il avait su ! Le vert essaya plusieurs autres fois avant de se trouver ridicule et de penser que le blond devait peut-être, finalement, le trouver ennuyant.

En retournant à la cafétéria ce samedi, il vit qu'il n'était pas là. Malheureusement, ce jour étant l'un des plus bondés, il n'eut pas le temps de demander à son collègue où ce dernier était parti. Et pendant que la fourchette creusait un puits dans la purée pour que la sauce y stagne et l'imprègne, il se demandait si Sanji avait démissionné par sa faute. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi volontairement annulé ou accepté le rendez-vous avec le VIP pour ce samedi soir et éviter de voir Zoro ? Non, ridicule, il devait avoir été obligé d'accepter, forcément. Et puis il devait être malade aujourd'hui, tout simplement. Il reprit son repas sur ces deux dernières certitudes avant de se jurer qu'il ne l'embêterait plus. Il passa le week-end chez lui à s'entraîner et à laisser son portable loin de lui, refusant volontairement de répondre à ses amis pour sortir boire un verre.

Malgré ses efforts pour tenter d'oublier le blond, Zoro n'avait cessé de penser à lui pendant les jours suivants, mais se força à ne pas envoyer un sms pour demander ce qu'il en était. Après tout, qui répondait à un sms après avoir esquivé dix précédents et autant d'appels ? Ce matin, il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de fixer sa cravate et faillit oublier la moitié chez lui avant d'enfin prendre le métro pour se rendre au travail. Il s'assit à son bureau et observa le meuble pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de tirer la pile de dossiers et de reprendre les vérifications qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille, se noyant encore et toujours dans le travail.

Pour autant, le destin semblait être contre lui. Lorsqu'il eut enfin une pause, il se rendit près des distributeurs pour prendre un café et une barre aux céréales, n'ayant pas eu le temps de grignoter quelque chose avant de partir. Pas comme s'il avait très faim. Nami avait volontairement esquivé sa première pause pour la décaler et ainsi pouvoir choper Zoro. Elle arriva dans la salle vide avec son chignon sur le côté, quelques mèches en tombant malgré l'énorme chouchou rouge à pois blancs qui faisait de son mieux pour les tenir. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui alors qu'il la saluait et lui payait automatiquement un café au lait, sucré. Sa collègue l'accepta avec joie et prit quelques nouvelles avant de ne plus tenir, :

- Mon Dieu, Zoro, tu devineras jamais.

- Luffy te met enfin avant la viande dans son classement ? tenta-t-il dans un humour noir et taquin dont Nami avait l'habitude.

- Salopard va. Tu sais bien que j'suis ex-aequo à la première place.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas forcément attendu une réponse. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et reprit, en sirotant son café.

- Tu sais, on voulait t'inviter samedi dernier pour boire un verre, on avait un truc génial à fêter.

- J'avais pas envie de boire.

- T'as même pas répondu à ton portable, d'habitude t'es toujours partant pour ça ! Et, plus sérieusement, Sanji-

- J'veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-il abruptement en entendant _son_ prénom, un regard froid en supplément.

Nami resta un instant interdite devant sa réaction assez étrange, mais elle n'était pas bête, loin de là. Elle jeta son gobelet vide et posa ses poings sur ses jolies hanches, haussant un sourcil accusateur alors que ces deux idiots semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire foirer son plan qui consistait à les caser ensemble. Et vu la grande, non, l'énorme déception que le blond avait eue en apprenant que Zoro ne répondait pas à son portable et n'allait pas venir pour apprendre la nouvelle, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Il avait même demandé à Usopp, qu'il connaissait à peine, de regarder son portable pour débloquer un numéro qu'il avait malencontreusement effacé.

- Oi, comment tu me parles là ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le montant de tes dettes ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre Nami, je sais très bien que je te dois plus rien.

- Tu me dois le respect éternel pour t'avoir botté le cul et emmené à la _Pédale Douce._

- Mon cul, grogna-t-il en jetant son gobelet et en quittant la pièce, la laissant en plan.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et tourna vivement sur ses talons pour le rattraper et marcher à ses côtés.

- Et mais ça va pas, non ?

Il répondit que ça n'allait pas d'un simple regard en biais. Ce type était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais parfois, il lui mettait vraiment les chocottes. Le problème, c'est que la seule autre personne capable de le raisonner était Robin et qu'aujourd'hui elle était en déplacement professionnel. Que ferait-elle à sa place ? Elle fit tourner ses méninges alors que Zoro appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et remettait ses mains dans ses poches. Une partie de lui le suppliait d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos de Sanji, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser son esprit. Mais déjà les portes s'ouvraient devant lui avec un « ting » et il pénétrait dans la cage pour appuyer sur le bouton de son étage.

- Il a démissionné de ses boulots pour payer son restaurant, lança-t-elle en panique à son attention pour essayer de le retenir.

Cela fit son effet alors que la main tannée arrêta subitement les portes en les repoussant, effrayant Nami qui fit un léger bond en arrière alors qu'il la fixa.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi », faut que je répète en plus ?

- Nami... fit-il blasé face à sa réaction.

- Okay, okay. Il a reçu une grosse prime apparemment et a donc démissionné du bar, même si Iceburg était pas trop d'accord. Il est direct allé signé les papiers quelques jours après pour racheter le resto' de son vieux.

- Racheter ? Et la cafét' ?

- Ouais, ils avaient refusés de lui filer quand il est décédé. Il a pris des jours de congés pour le retaper.

- Et alors ? C'est bien, j'suis content pour lui, fit-il en haussant les épaules et en lâchant la porte de l'ascenseur, la tension dans ses épaules et dans son visage disparaissant subitement.

- Attends, fit Nami. On a besoin de ton aide, tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

- On en parle plus tard, j'ai du boulot.

La rouquine regarda les portes se refermer sur son collègue qui s'adossa au mur et regardait l'affiche placardée qui annonçait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de taper du pied, attirant le regard d'un duo qui passait par là et qu'elle salua comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de retourner à son poste et d'envoyer un message à Zoro qui était convoqué par Crocodile pour ne pas changer. Ils discutèrent de nombreux dossiers de rachats dans un quartier de Grand Line et dans une ville annexe, intéressant plus que d'ordinaire le jeune homme.

L'entreprise, spécialisée dans l'immobilier et la finance, gérait souvent des cas particuliers que les huissiers leur transmettaient et les dossiers arrivaient souvent par pile cent, pour bien les charger de travail. Bon, vu la tête de leur patron et les personnes avec qui il faisait des affaires, il devait sans doute y avoir une part mafieuse dans tout cela. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui tendit un nouveau fichier. Une première partie des dossiers avait été confiée en début de semaine à Kalifa, réputée pour ses méthodes très efficaces, et une seconde à Blueno, plus lent, mais pas moins doué. Il chargea directement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait :

- Doflamingo était sur Grand Line la semaine dernière et m'a contacté pour régler des dossiers concernant Dressrosa.

- Le patron de la filiale de jouets ?

- C'est ça, répondit son patron en inspirant une bouffée de son cigare. Comme tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments, j'aimerai t'y envoyer en voyage d'affaire pour t'en occuper.

- Kalifa-san serait plus à l'aise pour ça, tenta Zoro, son côté sédentaire refaisant surface.

- Elle revient seulement de Water Seven, et tu n'as jamais été sur un autre terrain qu'ici. Tu auras évidemment une prime de déplacement et d'efficacité si Don est satisfait par ton travail.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Dès que tu es prêt, fit Crocodile avec un sourire content, parfaitement parallèle à sa cicatrice.

- Je peux y réfléchir ?

- Réponse à la fin de la semaine maximum, je tolère difficilement un non.

Ô joie. Un jour pour se décider. Ils discutèrent encore un court instant à propos des exigences de Doflamingo, de manière à intéresser Zoro, puis ce dernier quitta enfin le bureau, sa chemise et ses cheveux ayant imprégné les fumées toxiques qui avaient stagné autour de lui pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable pour remarquer plusieurs messages, dont le dernier de Nami qui lui demandait d'accepter de venir boire un verre avec elle afin de discuter de son problème. Il soupira et accepta, vu qu'il partait le lendemain, certain que ce voyage d'affaire allait lui permettre de s'éclaircir les idées et de respirer. Le message de quelqu'un dont il n'avait plus le numéro le conforta dans son idée alors qu'il l'effaçait sans le lire.

En rentrant, il prépara donc une petite valise avec quelques affaires pour le boulot et d'éventuelles sorties plus détendues. Il y plaça aussi son ordinateur portable et juste deux trois trucs sans importance qu'il ajoutait toujours par défaut. Puis, il mangea un bout avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt basique, ayant prévenu Nami qu'elle le regretterait si c'était un coup fourré. Mais ce n'en fut pas un. La jeune femme attendait dans un coin avec son portable, Luffy à sa gauche en train de manger son plat et Ace... en train de dormir dedans. Il s'avança pile quand Marco revenait avec quelques verres en mains et s'occupa de son petit ami pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe dans son snack. Il salua tout le monde d'un vague signe de main et prit un saké alors que la conversation reprenait sur tout et n'importe quoi, l'aidant à se détendre.

Au bout d'un moment, Nami reporta son regard vers lui et en voyant le portable de cette dernière sur la table, un chapeau de paille et un Berry pour straps, il se souvint de son sms et de la fin de leur conversation dans l'ascenseur. Ou plutôt lui dedans et elle à l'extérieur, peu importe. Elle tilta légèrement la tête et il hocha la sienne dans sa direction :

- T'as dit que t'avais besoin d'aide cette aprèm' ? Des problèmes ?

La rouquine afficha un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin son ami dans son état normal, s'inquiétant tout naturellement. Elle posa son menton dans sa paume pour se maintenir le visage, le faisant mariner un instant alors qu'il haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Puis elle gloussa et secoua la tête :

- Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Mais oui, on a besoin de ton aide.

- « On » ?

- Sanji.

Zoro reposa la bouteille alors qu'il venait de remplir son verre et était redevenu silencieux. Nami supposa d'abord qu'il l'ignorait volontairement et s'en fichait, mais la lueur inquiète dans l'œil doré prouvait totalement le contraire. Il releva légèrement la tête et après avoir maîtrisé son trouble, il lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Ils saluèrent Marco et Ace qui s'en allaient déjà et allèrent payer leurs consommations avant de sortir. Luffy grignotait encore, aussi attentif que Zoro désormais. Elle lui ré-expliqua alors patiemment ce que le blond leur avait dit à propos de ses primes, du rachat du restaurant auprès de celui qui le gardait vide et mort depuis si longtemps et de ses nouvelles congés pour commencer à le retaper, malgré le porte-monnaie de nouveau serré. Le vert écouta le tout avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Et ? Faut déplacer des meubles ou faire de la peinture gratos pour Monsieur ?

- Heiin ? Nan mais ça j'attends qu'il te le demande de lui-même, Luffy s'est déjà porté volontaire d'ailleurs, fit-elle en agitant son pouce vers lui.

- Donc ? poussa Zoro qui attendait toujours la raison.

Son dossier a été confié à l'entreprise. Et sans la signature de Crocodile ou d'un de ses collaborateurs, et le tampon, il pourra pas officiellement commencer son activité ou demander les aides financières requises à la banque. J'pensais que tu pouvais l'avoir ou le récupérer. Toi-même tu sais que ça peut prendre des mois ces trucs, pour peu que tu sois relégué en fond de pile.

- Je l'ai pas.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Parce que Croc' préfère m'envoyer à Dressrosa pour gérer les dossiers de Doflamingo que de rester ici. J'pars pour au moins deux semaines.

- J'aime pas ce type ! Usopp m'a dit que Franky lui a dit qu'il est allé au bar la semaine dernière. J'suis sûr que c'est lui qu'à emmerder Sanji, annonça Luffy en se penchant sur la table.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore !? s'indigna le vert.

- Okay, doucement Zoro. Une chose après l'autre. Qui a ce dossier du coup ?

- Mahh... Zoro. C'est aussi pour ça que Sanji a démissionné, ajouta l'autre jeune homme.

- Bon t'as fini de détourner la conversation toi !? répondit Nami en lui donnant une baffe sur l'arrière de la tête.

Le bretteur se permit de rire légèrement en voyant le comportement de ses deux compagnons. Il était difficile de croire que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Pour autant, si jamais il avait l'occasion de discuter à nouveau avec Sanji, il aimerait éclaircir cette histoire... Ce qui ne risquait peut-être pas d'arriver au final. Il ne savait pas. Après quelques autres insultes et digressions dans le petit couple qui lui faisait face, Nami soupira et reprit :

- Alors, qui l'a ce dossier ? On peut peut-être le récupérer.

- Simple : Kalifa Bubbls ou Blueno Dowa.

- Oh super, très abordables. Bon, il faut que tu cherches ce dossier.

- Nami, je pars ce week-end. Tu peux le faire.

- Blueno est con comme ses pieds et e supporte pas cette pétasse de Kalifa qui prend tout le monde de haut, cracha-t-elle d'abord en croisant les bras. Croc' s'entoure vraiment de gens stupi...des...

Elle serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne face au froncement de sourcil et au regard accusateur de Zoro qui faisait justement partie du trio de collaborateurs. Elle fit un grand sourire innocent et reprit :

- Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vraiment me le confier ? Nan, il faut que ce soit toi pour pouvoir le récupérer et le signer directement.

- Et après l'emmener à Sanji, suggéra Luffy.

Elle marmonna quelques insultes dans son verre alors que Zoro soupirait et se frottait les yeux à l'aide du bas de ses paumes, glissant ensuite ses doigts dans la petite masse de cheveux verts. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il les croisa ensemble devant sa bouche pour fixer son amie rousse qui attendait, le poing sur la joue. Il profita de sa pose pour cacher un sourire en coin avant de baisser ses mains pour enfin répondre.

- Okay. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire demain.

- Super ! Merci Zoro !

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, le faisant grogner et protéger automatiquement son porte-feuille dans la poche de sa veste. Elle rit avant de lui annoncer qu'il payait de toutes façons les boissons, prenant son propre paletot pour le poser sur ses épaules, Luffy lui serrant la main alors qu'il se levait également. Le vert termina rapidement son verre et suivit le mouvement, réglant leurs consommations. En retournant chez lui pour se coucher, il resta un long moment éveillé, les bras croisés derrière la tête pour regarder le plafond. Il réfléchissait au moyen de récupérer le dossier, mais surtout à sa rencontre avec Sanji. C'est avec une pointe d'excitation et d'appréhension qu'il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

_**Pour les nuls en anglais : **_  
_**Handsome = Incroyable, étonnant. / A good day with Mister Coffee = « Une bonne journée avec M. Café. »**_

_**Sinon pour les noms, Kalifa "Bubbls" pour "Bubbles" qui signifie "Bulles" en anglais, et Blueno "Dowa" signifie "porte" en japonais.**_

_**OMG, mais qu'a donc fait Doflamingo à Sanji !? Vous pouvez lui mettre votre poing dans la figure, je vous en prie. xD OMG, Zoro va-t-il trouver le dossier !? Ok, j'aime vous embêter, je vais arrêter, c'est même pas du vrai cliffhanger XD**_

La partie suivante est... ouais, nan, pas tout à fait prête je dirais, j'dois encore finir l'histoire et c'était dur avec mes exams (j'en ai encore la semaine pro mais moins difficiles - normalement) et avec une nouvelle idée OTL Allons bon, j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ! Comme le chapitre précédent, votre avis est important alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (même ceux qui follow ou favoris seulement !) ! A la prochaine


	3. Hold fast, I'm yours

_**Ok, après des menaces de mort d'une lectrice (je vise personne 8D) parce que j'ai pas posté, voici la partie 3 *sort* Non bon, je suis pas morte, mais j'avais des examens jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En sortant de 4h d'explication de texte, j'avais juste la tête à jouer et à bouffer, pas vraiment à poster XD Mais voilà donc l'arrivée du lemon aussi u_u  
**_

_**-Aiko D : Merci pour ta/tes reviews x3 Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à Sanji en okama, tkte XD Et je n'ai pas mis Don' pour qu'il soit aimé, soit rassuré ^^ Enfin, merci également pour le compliment sur l'écriture, j'ai toujours peur d'écrire de façon pourrie ou lourde XD  
**_

_**Nbre de mots : 8,939 mots / Partie rated M pour le lemon ZoSan plus bas.**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes, toujours pas bêta ni corrigé ! Néanmoins, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Sans contrefaçons - Partie III**

Dans la vraie vie, les affaires furent plus délicates. Il se rendit directement chez son patron le matin pour annoncer qu'il acceptait son offre. Crocodile lui confia une enveloppe avec les billets et les informations nécessaires, dont l'adresse de l'hôtel ou des locaux. Quant à Doflamingo, il le rencontrerait le lundi suivant. Au moins, il avait le week-end tranquille, songea-t-il. Il retourna à son bureau pour travailler et terminer ses propres dossiers. La première pause qu'il s'autorisa fut pour un café et une visite chez Blueno. Ce dernier, avec qui ses relations étaient tranquilles de part son caractère très atone, chercha bien rapidement sa liste après avoir répondu vaguement à quelques questions. Comme il n'avait pas le dossier qu'il l'intéressait, Zoro s'excusa et esquiva les questions en répliquant qu'il connaissait l'huissier en question.

De retour à son point de départ, il resta un instant les bras croisés. Il reprit le peu de travail qui lui restait et se retrouva au milieu de l'après-midi avec sa liste achevée. Il s'étira bruyamment et fit craquer son cou et ses phalanges avant de ranger ses affaires dans ses tiroirs. Une fois cela fait, il ressortit et alla toquer chez Kalifa qui lui intima d'entrer après cinq secondes, apparemment réglementaires chez elle. Il avisa directement la large pile de nouveaux dossiers en allant s'asseoir alors qu'elle replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste précis.

- Roronoa, commença-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Crocodile t'as confié un dossier, mais j'en aurai besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais l'huissier qui a confié le dossier et j'aimerai m'en occuper.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas plutôt le client ?

Zoro tiqua alors qu'elle entamait déjà les hostilités et tournait la conversation en interrogatoire. Il essaya de détendre la pression qui s'installait progressivement dans ses épaules et la migraine dans son crâne. Autant y aller franc-jeu.

- Si, aussi.

- Dossier à problèmes ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa liste pour commencer à la vérifier sans même connaître le nom.

- Plutôt dossier qui attend depuis longtemps d'être traité. Il m'a demandé de m'en occuper et j'aimerai le faire avant de partir.

- Je peux très bien le faire, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Zoro savait très bien pourquoi elle était autant sur la défensive. Les voyages d'affaires, c'était normalement sa spécialité et chaque dossier traité permettait d'obtenir un supplément monétaire – bien qu'il soit léger. Néanmoins, vu la quantité de paquets qu'elle avait sur le bureau, elle pouvait espérer une belle prime pour ce mois-ci.

- Tu ne peux pas faire une exception pour une fois ?

Elle resta de marbre avant de diviser la pile en deux parfaits tas d'égale hauteur.

- Son nom ?

- Blackleg. Sanji. Pour un restaurant en rénovation.

Elle apposa le bout de son index parfaitement manucuré sur la liste et parcouru sa liste en le faisant descendre. Lorsqu'elle trouva le nom, elle nota le numéro de dossier sur un post-it puis prit une règle pour pouvoir barrer la ligne entière. Elle fouilla ensuite dans la pile la plus proche d'elle pour en tirer un dossier et le feuilleter, ne se fatiguant même pas à lire les déclarations des huissiers ou des plaignants qui s'étaient ajouter entre temps et qui désiraient stopper l'ouverture du restaurant. Elle écrivit quelques mots au bas de deux pages, une écriture serrée et italique, aussi sévère que son écrivain, avant d'apposer les tampons de la société.

- Dis au patron que tu viens de ma part, que je voulais régler en priorité les plaintes qui ralentirait notre production, informa-t-elle en tendant le dossier fermé.

- Merci Kalifa, tu me rends un bon service.

- N'en fais rien, prends ça comme un juste retour.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle évoquait implicitement la fois où Zoro s'était occupé en priorité du dossier de son frère Kuro, un gars aux goûts gothiques et aux mêmes tics gestuelles que sa sœur, que ce soit pour l'air sévère, la façon bizarre de pousser ses lunettes ou son intolérance pour beaucoup trop de choses. Il salua rapidement sa collègue qui était de nouveau dans ses affaires avant d'aller revoir Crocodile pour faire comme il avait été décidé. Une fois cela fait, il rassembla ses affaires et décida de quitter le bureau plus tôt.

A l'accueil, il croisa Nami qui releva des yeux curieux et impatients vers lui alors qu'un client lui demandait un rendez-vous. Elle reprit son air professionnel le temps d'expédier l'homme avant de faire un signe vif mais discret à Zoro pour lui demander de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta et lui posa le dossier de Sanji sur le comptoir :

- C'est fait.

- Ah non, c'est toi qui lui apporte ! Et vous vous rabibochez illico.

- Je sais même pas où c'est son truc.

- T'as pas lu le dossier ?

- Et quand ?

- Bah, avant de le signer.

- Kalifa s'en est occupé et j'ai fait le larbin en allant le présenter à Crocodile. Là, j'ai juste envie de me poser pour finir ma valoche avant de devoir me barrer.

- J'irais pas, tu dois lui expliquer comment ça marche.

- Ça peut pas attendre deux semaines ?

- Tu serais un véritable salopard, tu sais très bien que ce resto', c'est juste le rêve de sa vie !

Zoro haussa un sourcil alors que Nami venait de lever les mains au ciel dans un geste exaspéré. Évidemment qu'il savait quel était le rêve du blond, il avait payé assez cher pour le savoir. Ça, et d'autres choses. Elle montrait beaucoup d'intérêt pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu de temps. A moins... que ça ne fasse pas seulement quelques jours qu'elle ne le connaisse. Sous le regard accusateur, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et montra le dossier d'un signe de tête pour qu'il le reprenne. C'est ce qu'il fit, toujours avec un regard qui essayait de percer à travers la carapace mesquine de sa collègue.

- On en reparlera quand je rentre, y a deux trois trucs que t'as oublié de me dire...

- Bon voyage, Roronoa-san, répondit-elle avec un grand faux sourire plâtré sur son visage et une légère inclination alors qu'un autre client arrivait dans la file d'attente inexistante.

Le vert soupira alors que son sourire s'étira plus d'un côté que de l'autre, comme une promesse qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il finit par se retirer pour de bon afin de se rendre à sa voiture. Il ouvrit le dossier de Sanji pour l'examiner, le lire en diagonal, en saisir les grandes lignes, son coude en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses doigts écrasés sur son front plissé. Une fois lu, il entra l'adresse dans son meilleur ami le GPS qu'il lui ordonnait déjà de faire demi-tour. Il grogna une insulte en réponse et démarra le moteur avant de rouler vers le restaurant, sa main droite serrée sur le volant alors que l'autre frottait ses lèvres sèches.

Après tout de même un quart d'heure de route, il se gara et observa les vitres de la façade couvertes de papiers blancs pour cacher l'intérieur des regards extérieurs. Zoro soupira et roula ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la confrontation surprise le stressait. Le fait que la radio lui chante « Je ne suis pas un héros ! » ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il coupa le moteur et serra le frein à main avant de saisir le dossier et de sortir et de se diriger vers la porte. Par acquis de conscience, il toqua d'abord. Néanmoins, la musique bruyante qui semblait percer à travers les murs lui indiqua que non seulement le lieu était occupé, mais également que la porte n'était pas ouverte. Il pensa d'abord glisser le dossier sous la porte puis se rappela des menaces de Nami. Et la dernière personne à vouloir mettre des bâtons dans les roues du blond, c'était bien lui.

Il fit alors le tour du bâtiment, trouvant une porte arrière qui était ouverte. Il la poussa et se retrouva dans des cuisines étincelantes de blancheur et de propreté. Sérieusement, il avait plus d'une fois regardé « Cauchemar en cuisine » pour s'attendre à toutes les horreurs possibles. Ici, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une poussière. Il traversa le mini-couloir, avisant les plaques de cuisson et une cocotte emplie d'une nourriture dont les senteurs seules envoyaient l'intrus au paradis. Son estomac cria famine subitement et il tira une patate de son abri pour la mettre en bouche, fermant les yeux alors que l'aliment s'écrasait et fondait de lui-même contre son palais, envoyant une ruée de saveurs et d'épices aux quatre coins de sa langue et le faisant presque gémir d'envie. Il replaça le couvercle à contrecœur, il avait autre chose à faire.

Sur un fond de rock étouffé par la double-porte de service qui se trouvait à deux pas de lui, Zoro observait un livre de cuisine ouvert et rédigé d'une main enfantine. Les pages étaient couvertes de quelques vieilles éclaboussures de graisses. Une écriture rouge, italique mais large se permettait de corriger certaines fautes d'orthographes ou de portions. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était la photo qui devait servir de marque-page, montrant un vieil homme aux moustaches blondes tressées et une jambe de bois, dans ses habits de cuisinier. Un jeune garçon était à côté, très certainement Sanji dont la frange de côté était la marque de fabrique, tout sourire dans son mignon tablier blanc et portant l'immense toque de l'autre homme. Vu l'importance qu'il devait attacher aux deux objets, l'homme devait être un membre de sa famille.

Estimant qu'il avait assez fouillé dans la vie du blond, il releva la tête. La voix grave de ce dernier perçait désormais par-dessus la musique. L'air était désormais plus du registre hard rock... Même si Zoro ne s'y connaissait pas bien. Il poussa silencieusement l'une des deux portes et resta à regarder le nouveau propriétaire du _Baratie_ dans son jean slim bleu clair couvert de tâches de peintures et ses boots militaires cachant la fin. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc rentré complètement dans le pantalon pour laisser découvrir sa ceinture noire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient enserrés dans un bandana noir aux motifs dorés et seules les pointes s'agitaient de gauche à droite alors qu'il agitait le rouleau devant lui. De haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Le bleu pâle rendait parfaitement bien qu'il rendre la pièce froide... Au temps pour Zoro, il n'avait pas vu le parme plus chaud de l'autre côté.

Dans l'ambiance océan, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et qui entamait la strophe suivante... Étonnement, c'était comme s'il chantait pur lui vu les paroles...

_Are you gonna break my heart !?_

_You wanna drain my sorrows..._

_Will you change my life ?_

_Supernatural in a surgical suit !_

Zoro afficha un sourire alors que Sanji entamait le refrain dans un entrain que l'on voyait rarement, ce genre de _show_ étant normalement réservé pour notre petite personne dans la douche ou dans la cuisine. Ou dans le bricolage dans le cas présent.

_Hollywood ! Hold fast !_

_Hollywood ! I'm yours~_

_Hollywood ! Kiss me quick..._

_Hollywood, be done with it !_

- Skip the Use ? se permit enfin d'interrompre Zoro qui pensait reconnaître le groupe.

Honnêtement, il s'était presque attendu à le voir se trémousser en talons aiguilles sur _Starship_ de Nicky Minaj. Il réprima un sourire à cette pensée et alors que Sanji s'arrêtait de chanter pour sursauter et se retourner, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait plaqué sa main à plat pile dans la bande verticale qu'il venait de peindre. Ce dernier laissa son cœur se calmer de la crise cardiaque qu'il avait failli faire et s'écria, le souffle court :

- Putain de merde !? Zo-Zoro !?

- Au moins _Hollywood_ ne t'as pas broyé le cerveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous- et merde... se coupa-t-il en voyant sa paume couleur schtroumpf.

Il laissa la conversation tomber un instant pour récupérer sa bourde avant qu'elle ne sèche à tout jamais et alla baisser la musique qui criait maintenant « _Hold on, hold on with me ! What if we could change this world, today ? »_. Décidément, il avait acheté tout l'album. Le fond musical se faisant plus calme, Sanji s'approcha en essuyant sa main, encore chamboulé par la présence de Zoro. Ce dernier le voyait dans une tenue autre que celle de son travail nocturne et avait trouvé son restaurant, mais comment ? Malgré la surprise toujours présente dans ses yeux, il tendit la main et le vert la serra doucement après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Des picotements se firent sentir au bout de leurs doigts, traversant les poignets qu'ils touchaient de justesse, afin de remonter sur les bras et leur donner à chacun la chair de poule. Avant que la chaleur ne s'empare de leurs joues, ils se lâchèrent et le blond montra sa paume bleue.

- Attends...

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et revint avec deux bières décapsulées et invita l'autre homme à venir s'asseoir sur deux tabourets disposés devant un comptoir. Du moins, ce qui était supposé être un bar bien qu'il soit vide de bouteilles et à repeindre, lui aussi.

- Merci, répondit simplement Zoro en retirant sa veste pour la placer à côté de lui.

Puis il prit la bière et s'accouda pour en prendre une première gorgée. Sanji fit de même avant de garder le liquide frais dans sa bouche un instant et de jouer avec le goulot de verre entre ses doigts sales. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait entamer la conversation après autant de temps sans se voir. Ils osaient à peine se regarder. Finalement, le silence se faisant trop pesant, ils décidèrent tout deux de passer à l'action.

- Donc le restaurant-

- Et le boulot-

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant d'éclater de rire, la pression se relâchant subitement. Sanji essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et passa son index sous son nez avant de soupirer et de le montrer d'un signe de la main.

- Vas-y commence.

Zoro reprit son souffle et rit brièvement une dernière fois avant de hocher la tête pour effectivement commencer.

- Donc c'est le fameux restau' que tu rêvais d'ouvrir.

- De reprendre, nuance marimo, répondit le blond en sortant une cigarette pour se l'allumer.

- Sympa. Juste la déco' qui laisse à désirer. C'est quoi les changements ? blagua-t-il.

- Tu vas voir si ça laisse encore à désirer quand j't'aurai repeint la tronche !

Zoro s'esclaffa de nouveau. Il sortait quelque chose pour le faire marcher et l'autre accourait en râlant. Pour autant, après une nouvelle gorgée, il se calma de nouveau et laissa Sanji parler à son tour.

- Plus sérieusement, commença-t-il. Tu fais quoi ici ? Nami t'a donné l'adresse ?

- Ça fait 2,000 berries.

- Hein ? Ah ! Mais ça va pas, nan ? En plus j'ai quitté le boulot là-bas, c'est fini. Détourne pas la conversation maintenant !

- Nami m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide parce que le dossier du restaurant était chez nous. Donc je m'en suis occupé, déclara-t-il finalement.

Sanji garda sa cigarette en suspens devant sa bouche, le bout tremblant légèrement, des cendres tombant dans le cendrier juste en-dessous. Il resta un instant silencieux, si bien que le vert finit par soupirer et sortit le dossier pour le poser entre eux, le glissant doucement dans l'autre direction.

- Tiens...

- Comment t'as fait ? demanda enfin le blond en tapotant sa cigarette et en ouvrant le dossier pour le vérifier.

- C'est mon boulot, en fait. J'bosse pour Crocodile, pour régler les dossiers de ce genre et ceux de gros clients. Enfin là, c'est une collègue qu'il l'avait.

Zoro se frotta la nuque un peu gêné, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas un boulot rêvé, et même qu'il était plutôt détesté. Néanmoins, Sanji n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour critiquer vu ses dernières activités. Il continua de relire le dossier, trouvant à la fin son exemplaire daté et signé d'il y a plus d'un an, accompagné des mentions et tampons de la société. Il fit d'abord un petit sourire qui s'élargit de plus en plus alors qu'il se tournait vers l'homme d'affaire qui sirotait sa bière et avait son regard sur les papiers.

- Hey marimo. Merci, c'est grâce à toi que j'vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve.

- J'pouvais pas te laisser dans la merde. Et Nami m'a aiguillé, sinon...

- Tu peux pas prendre un compliment correctement comme tout le monde et dire « de rien » ? soupira-t-il.

- De rien ? répéta l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

Sanji fit un gloussement étouffé et secoua la tête alors qu'il terminait sa gorgée et reposait la bouteille pour fermer le dossier. Il caressa la couverture lentement avant de tourner la tête pour ancrer son regard océan dans celui d'encre de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier venait juste de terminer sa bière et se léchait la lèvre inférieure pour en récupérer les dernières gouttes. Curieux de goûter à nouveau la saveur de sa bouche fine et rosée, les sentiments du blond refirent subitement surface.

Tout ce temps à fixer son portable et le numéro à l'intérieur, à être roulé en boule dans son lit en se demandant qui des deux allait appeler le premier. Ces minutes qu'il avait passé à regretter son coup de sang et à ne pas avoir rappeler à temps. Ces journées à regarder les portes de la cafétéria qui s'étaient ouvertes sur des inconnus sans importance, et ces nuits entières pour un rendez-vous qui n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne pouvait parvenir qu'à un seul et unique constat en cet instant précis : Zoro lui avait manqué. Terriblement. A son âme, à son être. C'est ce qu'on appelait un coup de foudre ? Merde, apparemment ça l'était.

Car il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et lui intimer de rattraper un temps perdu à défaut. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers l'homme d'affaire pour glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire tannée, une boule dans la gorge par peur d'être rejeté. Il sentit la présence la fraîcheur de la boisson sous son pouce et la chaleur de sa peau sous les autres. Les lèvres bougèrent sous le premier, s'arrondissant sensuellement autour pour souffler deux maigres syllabes alcoolisées le long de sa paume :

- Cook ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, relevant quelques secondes le regard avant de placer ses jambes de part et d'autre de celle de Zoro et d'amener sa seconde main pour doubler l'exploration. Il passa le long des muscles légèrement tendus du cou afin d'aller défaire la cravate et le premier bouton, pressant doucement sur la pomme d'Adam qui trembla et remonta sous un déglutis gêné et emplit d'appréhension.

Pour autant, le vert n'osa pas bouger sous les gestes tendres et si lents qu'il croyait presque que le temps s'était arrêté, et ce malgré le CD de rock qui continuait de tourner en fond. Il était resté dans l'ombre si longtemps, épiant cet homme qui le touchait désormais sans aucune honte... C'en était irréel. Il finit par glisser sa main le long du bras blanc et nu, partant du biceps pour remonter jusqu'au poignet fin qu'il prit pour l'embrasser, rigolant tout bas en voyant la tâche bleue qui subsistait.

Il remonta lentement avant de s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage. Si Sanji n'avait pas rappelé, c'est bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas _ça_, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi le blond penchait déjà la tête et frôlait délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un appel à l'impatiente impudence qui menaçait de les faire craquer d'un instant à l'autre ? Malgré l'horrible envie de l'embrasser et de le faire sien sur le champ, il agrippa le comptoir au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures :

- Pourquoi... ? finit-il par demander, son nez frôlant celui de Sanji.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-il, le regard brillant et l'iris engouffré sous une pupille dilatée par le désir.

- T'as jamais rappelé.

- Toi non plus.

- Tu fais ça juste à cause de ton dossier ?

- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi, putain de marimo.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter. Déjà le blond reprenait possession de son visage entre ses mains pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux pour se laisser envahir par les sensations. Ces mêmes sentiments et picotements qu'il avait ressenti les premières fois quand ils s'étaient embrassés, quand leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient dans un état de frustration plus qu'avancé et sur le coup, aucun des deux ne voulait laisser passer sa chance de reconquérir l'autre. Il fallait détruire les doutes, massacrer les oublis et retrouver ce morceau d'eux-mêmes qui avait été enfoui pour les protéger de l'angoisse de ne jamais se revoir.

Alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient crescendo, les baisers maladroits qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient d'abord que claquement de dents les unes contre les autres et mordillements de lèvres possessifs. Sanji se leva sans s'arrêter, se rapprochant du corps de l'autre homme et le surplombant désormais, grognant de frustration alors que Zoro glissait seulement ses mains de ses épaules à ses hanches pour les agripper. Il mordit plus fort, faisant réagir le vert qui eut un sursaut et entrouvrit sa bouche. Il en profita alors pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres rougies et gonflées par les traitements amoureux déjà administrés depuis de longues minutes.

Il goûta un peu plus ce palais enfin à sa portée, gémissant tout bas une première fois alors que l'excitation le gagnait plus vite que prévu. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, l'autre resserrant ses mains autour de son pantalon tâché, les pouces repoussant la bande élastique pour en tirer le tee-shirt. Le tissu blanc retomba sur ses mains avec fluidité, cachant les doigts qui déjà tâchaient de découvrir les formes solides de ses abdominaux et la douceur de sa peau. Le blond frissonna sous les caresses agréables sous lesquelles son estomac se contractait violemment, tout son sang se rassemblant en un seul et unique endroit dans son pantalon... La chaleur gagna ses joues et à nouveau, il dût tâcher de reprendre sa respiration alors que le genou du vert frôla de justesse l'érection encore enserrée dans les vêtements.

Zoro continuait de monter ses mains, dans une éternelle découverte des parties qui lui avaient été cachées depuis si longtemps. Il désirait juste se souvenir de la finesse du grain de peau sous ses doigts calleux, de la sensation velouté qu'elle dégageait et des contractions ardues qui creusaient un puits dans lequel il repassait en vitesse pour l'aider à se calmer. Alors qu'il soupirait d'aise dans ce même baiser langoureux que Sanji perpétuait jalousement, il se permit de s'éloigner pour retirer le tee-shirt qui le gênait, franchement aidé par son possesseur qui le balança sans vergogne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier s'occupa même de virer la cravate, déposant de brefs mais intenses baisers sur sa bouche et le coin de ses lèvres, laissant ainsi que l'homme d'affaire déboutonner sa chemise noir et dévoiler pour la première fois son propre corps.

Sanji ne se fit pas prier et repoussa le tissu en glissant ses mains sur les épaules tannées pour l'aider à le retirer. Désormais assis en équilibre sur l'une des jambes de Zoro, il embrassa la mâchoire carrée qui se présentait à lui alors qu'il sentait les pectoraux sous ses doigts. Il descendit dans le cou alors que le vert titillait volontairement le chaud creux de ses reins d'une main et un mamelon rose de l'autre, frottant plus que de nécessaire son pouce contre le bout érigé par l'excitation. En sentant les premières irrégularités rêches, il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule et entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le début de la balafre qui partait de son épaule gauche. Par curiosité, il la suivit et la traça entièrement jusqu'à la hanche droite, s'étonnant de sa longueur et de son étrange et large discontinuité. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment un docteur qui s'en était occupé, à moins que l'urgence ait empêché un traitement potable.

- Je vais avoir des questions à te poser... susurra-t-il.

Zoro resta stoïque, continuant de simplement l'observer alors que ses mains ne bougeaient plus de leur place sur son corps pâle. Est-ce que la cicatrice le dégoûtait ou bien...

- Si tu veux, finit-il par répondre d'un air désabusé.

- Pas maintenant, idiot. Viens...

Sanji lui prit les mains et se releva, le visage portant toujours la même expression et le rassurant par la même occasion. Il le conduisit entre les pots de peintures, son œil traçant les lignes bronzées de sa peau qui descendaient parfaitement jusqu'à son pantalon mis à rude épreuve. Un sourire en coin de traça sur son visage alors qu'il le tirait à travers la cuisine et le menait à une autre porte pour monter des escaliers dérobés vers un premier étage. En montant, ils se remirent à s'embrasser, ralentissant considérablement le rythme pour éviter de se planter de façon stupide en bas. Une main sur la rampe, l'autre tâchant d'écraser suffisamment la taille pour laisser des hématomes en souvenir, le blond gémissait et pantelait contre ses lèvres qui continuaient d'abuser des siennes et à cause de cette entrejambe qui frappait plus franchement contre la sienne.

Au final, il réussit avec peine à les mener jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, frappant à plusieurs reprises à côté de la poignée avant de l'atteindre et de pouvoir refermer derrière eux. Zoro s'occupait déjà de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon puis du sien pour les laisser tomber au sol. Désormais en sous-vêtement, il était plus facile de caresser ces cuisses solides qui l'avaient tenté plus d'une fois. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour descendre dans son cou, mordillant et suçant la peau sucrée pour y laisser une marque bien visible. Maintenant que le blond ne travaillait plus dans ce foutu bar, il pouvait bien affirmer son emprise sur son corps. Ce dernier gémit volontiers, tiltant la tête pour laisser plus de place et venant agripper la chevelure soyeuse et verte pour pouvoir le mener enfin à son lit.

Une fois à côté, il y poussa doucement Zoro pour qu'il s'y assoit, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui et frottant leurs entrejambes pour réveiller un peu plus l'état de désir déjà très avancé. Il déposa à son tour quelques suçons dans le cou et sur l'épaule qui se présentait à lui, des plaintes se faisant entendre alors que ses mamelons étaient à nouveau mis à rude épreuve. Frôlés, pincés et tournés entre les doigts calleux, Sanji ne cessait de trembler en réponse, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas par la seule sensibilité de ceux-ci. Alors qu'il pantelait contre la peau tannée et tâchait de rendre la pareille, le désireux supplice s'arrêta de justesse seulement pour être remplacé par un autre alors que l'autre homme l'allongeait sur le lit. Celui-ci glissa alors une main dans le boxer déjà légèrement tâché pour caresser le membre chaud avec délicatesse, passant entre les testicules et venant juste glisser entre les deux fesses rondes.

- A-Attends...

Zoro lâcha le téton qu'il était en train de sucer pour relever la tête et le regarder, craignant qu'il ne se soit encore mépris. Il revint près de son visage pour glisser son nez contre sa mâchoire légèrement râpeuse, un début de barbe blonde le piquant.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Lubrifiant et préservatifs dans la table de nuit.

- Hmmm... D'accord.

Il l'embrassa au coin de la lèvre et le surplomba de tout son corps pour se pencher en dehors du lit et tirer le tiroir, puis le second, trouvant alors les objets en question. Il les disposa négligemment à côté d'eux pour libérer leurs érections en jetant les boxes hors du lit et revenir à son affaire, mordillant le même point rose érigé au milieu du torse blanc. Entre les doigts d'une main, il réchauffa le liquide transparent et sentant les fleurs. Décidément, il devait y avoir des restes d'_okama_ qui subsistaient, bien qu'ils ne soient pas extrêmement dérangeant. Néanmoins, il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions alors qu'il sentait à nouveau le blond prendre possession de sa chevelure et le tirer pour l'embrasser.

De son index, il traça une première ligne humide à travers l'aine puis fit quelques cercles du majeur autour de son intimité. Sanji écarta un peu plus les jambes, faisant encore une fois preuve d'une certaine et rare souplesse, une de ses cuisses prise en otage par la seconde main pour être caressée et malaxée. Il grogna impatiemment avant de rejeter la tête pour serrer les dents et siffler alors qu'il sentait le doigt étranger le pénétrer. Zoro se mit à lécher sa mâchoire pour l'aider à se détendre, descendant pour aller mordre le lobe de son oreille puis en-dessous. En obtenant un gémissement, il sut qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible qu'il allait adorer titiller. Il profita de la distraction pour pousser plus à l'intérieur et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la dernière phalange.

Complètement contracté autour de lui, le blond tâchait de reprendre une respiration plus posée, son souffle erratique alors que la sensation était complètement nouvelle et plus désagréable que bonne. Plusieurs de ses amis lui avaient déjà dit que c'était assez bizarre au début, et honnêtement, il avait toujours juré qu'il ne dépasserait jamais le stade du string en _pole dance_. Manque de pot pour lui. Quoique les attentions que lui portait Zoro, l'embrassant et mordillant son cou, lui permettait d'oublier ce côté indélicat de la chose. Il finit par se détendre et se calmer, seulement pour gémir à nouveau quand un deuxième doigt le pénétra, peu de temps après que le premier ait effectué quelques allers-retours en lui.

- Ahhh, put-ain, Zoro... !

- Shhh... Faut te détendre, sinon on va jamais y arriver, répondit-il avec un énième baiser sur ses lèvres.

- T'es marrant, c'est pas toi qui va te faire baiser.

Le vert haussa un sourcil et posa son coude juste à côté de sa tête et son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans celui océan. Il fit un sourire en coin et demanda :

- Tu l'as jamais fait alors ?

Malgré l'impossibilité de voir la rougeur qui apparut sur les joues en-dessous de lui, le soudain détournement d'yeux répondit aisément à sa question. Ce dernier avait de quoi être gêné. Il s'était trémoussé un nombre incalculable de fois sans honte devant des pervers bavouillant, prenant les poses les plus improbables, mais il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par les hommes. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro arrive, ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rencontrer ce gars qui l'avait toujours intrigué. Il préféra ne pas répondre à la question et l'instant de blanc qui avait suivi cette dernière lui permit de s'habituer aux deux doigts.

- Pas grave, je préfère, annonça Zoro sûr de lui et en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Il dévora les gémissements avec plaisir, cisaillant l'intimité de son amant et recourbant ses doigts pour frotter contre les parois, atteignant enfin le point sensible qui allait permettre à Sanji de changer d'avis. Ce dernier sursauta et cria de plaisir lorsque le toucher envoya un frisson électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale et vidant son esprit pour quelques secondes. Il en résulta également une longue griffure dans le dos du vert alors qu'il y avait enfoncé ses ongles pour s'accrocher, les ramenant jusqu'à l'épaule alors que le plaisir avait gagné chaque parcelle de son corps. Sous la douleur, il siffla et cambra son dos rougis où quelques perles de sang apparaissaient.

Néanmoins, cela ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt, l'intimité se contractant de nouveau soudainement autour des trois alors que la pression se faisait plus forte. Il apposa plusieurs autres marques aux alentours de sa clavicule et au-dessus de son pectoral gauche, reprenant ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur pour atteindre à nouveau le fond et frapper. Sanji se remit à gémir, son membre tremblant désormais d'impatience et son corps ayant des sursauts plus vifs. La sensation désagréable avait vite laissé place à un plaisir, mais il savait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini.

Il se surprit à pousser une plainte lorsque Zoro retira ses doigts et releva son corps pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes qui avaient enserré sa taille. Le vert en profita pour observer celui sous lui, ses yeux traçant les traits dessinés par la sueur et les suçons qui semblaient éclore à différents endroits de sa peau. Il reprit ses caresses sur une jambe et la souleva jusqu'à son épaule afin d'en embrasser la cuisse, son autre main attrapant le préservatif pour l'ouvrir à l'aide des dents et l'enfiler sur son membre chaud et prêt depuis un moment. Il hésita à demander à Sanji si c'était toujours bon, mais comme ce dernier ne protesta pas, il se rapprocha et commença à pousser en lui.

En sentant le blond résister et en le voyant mordre sa lèvre, il sentit ce même brin d'hésitation le prendre. Il se pencha et vint embrasser ses lèvres tout en continuant de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, étroitesse oblige. Sans oublier le risque de se _la_ faire couper s'il continuait à serrer ainsi.

- Oi, doucement...

- Fa-cile à dire ! Ah putain... jura-t-il encore.

- Détends-toi.

Sanji releva la tête pour lui dire silencieusement d'aller se faire voir avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordre et essayer de penser à autre chose. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, ses pouces pressèrent sous ou sur sa mâchoire avant que Zoro ne grogne face aux tarabustes dont il était la cible. Il poussa d'un seul coup au fond, la pression autour de son cou se faisant encore plus brusque et le baiser plus brutal, les dents s'entrechoquant et les lèvres se mordant avant que tout ne se calme progressivement. Le blond relâcha doucement son emprise et l'embrassa plus lentement, suçant la lèvre éclatée, un goût de fer frappant son palais.

Le vert soupira et lui rendit son attention avant de glisser sa bouche sur sa joue pour écraser une larme qui venait de s'échapper. Au fur et à mesure, la pression autour de son pénis se réduisit en conséquence et il se retira un petit peu pour revenir, ses hanches roulant pour venir rencontrer les fesses humides. Ne recevant qu'un énième baiser et gémissement, il sut que son amant était prêt. Il commença alors à bouger doucement malgré l'envie de juste pilonner et posséder cet homme si beau et si sexy sous lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, venant rencontrer sa langue de la sienne et dévorer les lamentations de désir.

Au fur et à mesure, il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, plus profondément, plus fort, visant ce même et unique point de plaisir au fond de lui. Il n'oubliait pas de répondre à ses plaintes par d'autres, alors que les doigts recommençaient à presser dans l'arrière de sa nuque et dans son dos. Le blond le gardait jalousement contre lui malgré la pression sur sa jambe plaquée contre son propre torse et celle-même à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être apeuré par la nouveauté que cela apportait. Mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas pu laisser Zoro partir sans savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non. Et maintenant, il était au moins sûr que ces derniers l'étaient. Du moins, il l'espérait aussi fort que possible.

Chaque point de sa peau en contact avec celui du vert exaltait ses sens. L'odeur musquée et métallique n'avait jamais été aussi forte et agréable. Il ne se lassait pas de voir le plaisir sur les traits de l'homme au-dessus de lui, ni de sentir chaque creux et rugosité de sa peau tannée sous ses propres doigts. Quant au goût de sa peau et de ses baisers, il n'était que délice sous sa langue rendue experte par ses années en tant que cuisinier. Enfin, il ne risquait pas d'oublier la musique grave de ses grognements ou lorsqu'il prononçait son nom, le susurrant dans son oreille. Il l'aimait tant. Il ne regrettait rien, mais il espérait juste ne pas revivre ce calvaire de l'interminable attente.

Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions. Il n'était pas assez concentré pour pouvoir réfléchir, se basant juste sur les sensations que son corps voulait bien référencer et stocker en mémoire pour le plus longtemps possible. Car déjà il se sentait pris au dépourvu, proche de sa limite physique et mentale.

- Ahh... Faut que... je vienne~ !

- Aucun soucis...

Après quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire, il sentit son membre être emprisonné dans une poigne solide qui le fit sursauter. Il n'eut pas tellement de temps pour réagir étant donné que Zoro continuait de frapper sans relâche en lui, la main commençant à suivre doucement le mouvement puis rattrapant le rythme pour le pomper vivement. Malgré le besoin de suivre également, Sanji décida de se laisser complètement faire sur la fin, laissant juste ses bras autour du large cou pour se retenir et enfouissant son visage dans ce dernier.

Sous la vitesse et la régularité des frictions, il finit par sentir son corps se contracter entièrement, des spasmes le traversant et faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales alors qu'il criait le nom de Zoro au milieu de gémissements. Il ferma ses yeux alors que le plaisir l'aveuglait de toute façon, un voile blanc y prenant place. L'homme se colla alors au blond, ses lèvres sous son oreille pour l'embrasser, puis vint à son tour alors qu'il sentait Sanji éjaculer entre eux, recouvrant son torse et une partie du sien. Épuisé par l'effort, il se permit de tomber sur Sanji qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

La respiration erratique, il laissa glisser sa jambe hors de l'épaule pour la laisser reposer sur le lit, ses fesses protestant alors que Zoro était encore en lui. Ce dernier sentit la gêne éprouvée par Sanji et se releva pour se retirer avec délicatesse avant de jeter le préservatif et de prendre un mouchoir pour se nettoyer. Il s'occupa tranquillement du blond qui l'observait, couché sur le côté et la main tendue sur le drap, touchant le genou tanné puis le bras pour le ramener à lui. Après avoir encore admirer ce corps blanc et si parfaitement dessiné, il se rallongea en face et utilisa un bras pour l'offrir comme oreiller et glissa l'autre autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui.

Du bout du pouce, il caressa sa taille bien plus carrée sans le corset et détailla son corps sans ses milliers d'atouts. De l'autre côté, Sanji fit de même, clignant lentement des paupières pour contrer le sommeil alors que l'état de béatitude finissait seulement de s'estomper. Il se replaça convenablement sur le bras et entremêla leurs jambes, imitant Zoro en prenant possession de sa taille et en venant se coller contre lui. Après un petit moment de silence, il se permit de le briser.

- Marimo.

- Hmmm... ? répondit-il paresseusement.

- Passe-moi une cigarette.

Une main se tendit par-dessus le torse tanné alors que l'homme s'était remis sur le dos pour tâcher d'atteindre la table de nuit et sans doute un paquet qui était à l'intérieur du tiroir. Le vert frappa sa main doucement avant de la prendre pour entremêler leurs doigts et embrasser le dos. Il la posa sur son torse et soupira lentement.

- Pas envie de puer la clope après ça.

Sanji fit une moue insatisfaite puis se replaça convenablement, sentant de nouveau la cicatrice rugueuse. Il haussa les sourcils un instant puis releva les yeux vers l'homme sous lui qui fixait le plafond, un bras sous la tête et un pouce caressant automatiquement le dos de sa main.

- Tu veux bien me dire maintenant d'où tu tiens cette balafre ?

Zoro baissa les yeux vers lui, un léger froncement de sourcils incertain faisant son apparition sur son visage. Il entrouvrit les lèvres puis répondit doucement :

- Tu te souviens de la guerre qu'il y a eut il y a quelques années à Arabasta ?

- A_l_abasta ?

- Tu pinailles...

- Je t'emmerde, continue ton histoire.

Zoro eut un petit rire avant de reprendre un peu plus confiant.

- Avant de faire ce que je fais, j'ai dû faire mon service militaire.

- T'as pas fait d'études ?

- J'avais pas la thune pour, ni Kôshiro-san. Donc pour aider, j'ai préféré arrêter rapidement et choisir une voie moins « intellectuelle ». Enfin c'était aussi pour suivre Kuina.

- C'est qui ?

- C'était ma demi-soeur. J'ai eu de la chance, on a été dans le même régiment. Et après il y a donc eu la guerre d'Arabasta, on a direct été envoyé sur le terrain, sans savoir que les civils seraient aussi bien armés dans certaines régions. On s'est fait prendre à revers par un groupe plutôt violent et j'me suis fait tailladé pendant que je rechargeais.

- Y avait pas de docteurs sur place ?

- Sur le terrain, vaut mieux pas trop traîner donc on m'a recousu à la va-vite et quand je suis revenu sur Grand Line, ils ont juste tenté de repasser dessus.

- Putain, t'as eu une sacré chance alors... Et ta demi-soeur ?

- Décédée sur place, ils étaient trop nombreux.

- Désolé...

- Le soit pas, ça fait déjà sept ou huit ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil.

Il resta silencieux un instant alors que Sanji comptait dans sa tête. A dix-huit ans, donc lui-même avait seulement quinze ans et était trop occupé à tenter d'apprendre le maximum pour satisfaire son père adoptif. Il soupira brièvement alors que c'était au tour de Zoro de l'observer et finalement de lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit toi-même pour le restaurant ?

- Le blond leva des yeux étonnés vers lui et tilta la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Que tu as refusé de me voir, que tu as quitté ton boulot, que tu avais besoin de moi pour les papiers. Et le coup de la cafét', c'était bien toi qui m'avait appelé, hein ?

Sanji reposa sa tête sur le torse pour jouer avec les doigts de la main qui n'avait cessée de caresser la sienne. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir tout raconter vu la tonne de choses qu'il s'était passée depuis. Il commença alors dans l'ordre des choses, du moins tel qu'il venait dans son esprit.

C'est Gin, mon colocataire, qui a demandé ton numéro. Ça faisait déjà deux fois que tu venais avec la promesse de revenir, et tu l'as pas fait, j'ai commencé à me dire que tu te foutais de ma gueule... C'est tellement rare d'avoir des gens qui pensent à autre chose qu'à te baiser.

- En effet... répondit Zoro qui avait eu 90% de l'esprit occupé par cette pensée.

- Ensuite, j'ai flippé. J'ai essayé d'attendre, mais je savais juste pas quoi dire quand j'ai compris que ça faisait des mois que je te voyais aussi à la cafétéria. Pourquoi tu m'as menti !?

- Tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Peut-être ?

- Alors c'était pas la peine, je te connaissais que pour ta purée élastique, pas pour tes services de charme.

- Enfin bref... Je savais pas que tu avais pris un troisième rendez-vous, Caven' avait déjà mis le tableau à jour quand je suis arrivé et je me suis tapé ce salopard pendant trois nuits. Je lui ai fait craché un max de pognon et j'ai direct posé ma démission. Après, j'étais trop occupé avec les problèmes de papiers et la remise en état du resto'.

- Comment t'as trouvé pour les papiers ?

- Bah, je savais que c'était Crocodile qui avait repris le bâtiment. J'ai croisé Nami à la réception et la suite tu connais. Putain, si j'avais su que t'étais un bras droit de ce mafieux.

Zoro eut un petit rire alors que Sanji se permettait de directement classer son patron comme un mafioso, ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Néanmoins, les mots de Luffy le frappèrent subitement alors qu'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Hey. Ce gars, pour les trois nuits, c'était Donflamingo ?

Le blond releva les yeux et s'accouda pour mieux le regarder.

- Secret professionnel.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que si tu t'es pas fait ce bleu sur la jambe en te cognant, je massacre ses dossiers à Dressrosa.

- Depuis quand tu fais dans la défense humanitaire ?

- Sanji.

- Il s'est rien passé.

- Sûr ?

- Bon Clay ou Ivankov l'aurait direct remarqué, ça se serait su.

Zoro haussa un sourcil à l'annonce des noms. Il n'en connaissait aucun des deux, mais supposa qu'il s'agissait de collègues. Et puis, il n'était pas aussi certain que rien ne s'était passé, il savait que le directeur et ce client se connaissaient. Une négociation pour éviter les problèmes était vite signée. Pour autant, il se sentait rassuré de savoir ça et glissa une main sur le visage clair qui lui faisait face. Sanji pencha la tête pour enfouir son nez dans la paume rugueuse et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Son cœur recommença à battre un peu plus vite et à s'exciter en sentant l'odeur plus forte qui émanait de l'homme.

Il ferma les yeux alors que le vert chatouillait délicatement sa joue, ramenant les cheveux derrière l'oreille et descendant ensuite dans le cou pâle pour l'agripper et amener son amant jusqu'à lui. Ils échangèrent un premier baiser paresseux, puis un autre, recommençant un manège qu'il avait découvert et ne voulait pas abandonner. Le blond désormais à cheval sur lui, il agrippa sa hanche pour la malaxer et rouler son bassin contre le sien, le temps se faisant trop court. Ils avaient tellement à se dire et à partager... Alors qu'il soupirait d'aise et inhalait quelques gémissements impatients et amoureux, Zoro décida d'offrir généreusement un second round à Sanji, dans les règles de l'art, la patience de la première fois en moins.

Ils descendirent un peu plus tard, après une longue sieste, pour manger un morceau. Ce potage qui avait tant fait de l'œil au vert se retrouva dans une assiette. Il la dévora avec un grand plaisir, découvrant ainsi une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas : son côté cordon bleu. Et surtout la raison pour laquelle il était aussi accroché à ce restaurant.

- Alors ? Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

- Hmmm... Il faudrait que je compare avec la purée de la cafét', taquina-t-il.

- Salaud, j'te ferais plus rien goûter, bouda Sanji.

Zoro se permit de rire à la remarque et discuta encore un peu cuisine, lui demandant si Zeff était bien l'homme sur la photo, dans le petit carnet qu'il avait remarqué à l'entrée auparavant. Le blond acquiesça et lui raconta brièvement comment il en était arrivé à courir après le vieux avec son petit sac de course à bout de bras. Il avait été recueilli et dès qu'il avait appris son métier de cuisinier, il avait voulu suivre la même voie. L'ancien chef devait s'être retourné dans sa tombe plus d'une fois en voyant sa _betterave_, comme il aimait l'appeler, vendre son corps, le trémousser et finalement se laisser tomber dans les filets gays.

Au tour d'un dernier verre, ils discutèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Zoro ait à regarder sa montre. Sanji baissa la tête pour également vérifier, s'étonnant qu'il soit déjà si tard. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas que l'homme parte. Il glissa sa main par-dessus l'horloge puis dans celle de Zoro alors que ce dernier la tournait pour la serrer.

- Reste ce soir.

- Euh... Désolé Curly, je ne vais pas pouvoir.

- Pourquoi donc ? Y a pas de limite de temps ici hein, précisa-t-il en riant.

- Faut que je finisse ma valise, j'ai mon train assez tôt demain matin.

- Valise ? Un samedi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Doucement, doucement. J'ai un voyage d'affaires et c'est pas tout prêt.

- Où ?

- Dressrosa.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines, environ.

- Putain !

Sanji frappa son poing sur la table alors que déjà il se voyait revivre le même calvaire qu'auparavant, attendant bêtement un retour qui ne se ferait jamais. A peine venait-il de retrouver Zoro que ce dernier devait déjà partir, ça ne changeait absolument pas de ces deux premières expériences. Il sursauta en sentant un bras entouré sa taille et le tirer en arrière pour être assis sur les genoux de l'autre. Il croisa les bras, boudeurs, fermant les yeux pour réprimer une grimace quand il sentit mal à l'aise au niveau des fesses. Merde, même si Zoro avait pris toutes les précautions possibles, cela faisait encore mal ! Pour autant, il commença à se détendre sous les caresses en cercles sur ses hanches et se tourna vers lui, utilisant la table pour s'accouder et l'observer.

Le vert laissa le corps fin glisser entre ses doigts, caressant le creux de ses reins et descendant plus bas. Sanji haussa un sourcil intéressé malgré le semblant de dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là-bas, marimo ?

- Ton petit cul dans ce string me manque. Mais le jean convient aussi, illustra-t-il en englobant dans sa paume le début d'érection dans le pantalon serré.

Le cuisinier siffla et se tendit avant de frapper sa main qui ne se sépara pas de l'entrejambe chaude.

- Je vois pas ce que ça à voir.

- Juste que la première fois... commença-t-il en venant embrasser son cou, tu t'étais complètement désapé. Pas la seconde.

- C'est ta seule raison ?

- Ouais, ça suffit.

- Zoro... Reste ce soir... redemanda le blond en entourant son cou de ses bras pour embrasser sa mâchoire, remuant ses hanches entre ses mains.

- J'peux pas. Mais jvais te filer assez pour deux semaines.

Il le poussa contre la table et embrassa ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait encore une fois de protester. Cette fois-ci, il se tut et grogna juste sous la légère douleur tandis que l'autre s'occupait de le titiller puis de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la chambre. Le jeu fut plus long, plus langoureux encore que la première fois, Sanji ne voulant pas le lâcher de si tôt. Ce dernier finit par s'assoupir tranquillement contre son torse sans même demandé une cigarette. Zoro caressa ses cheveux blonds pendant un moment, le regardant dormir avant de le serrer contre lui et de se décider à faire une sieste vu que la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, grognant et se tournant lentement vers la table de nuit pour regarder l'heure qui s'affichait en chiffres digitaux rouges sous le cadran en quartz. Il vérifia Sanji encore profondément assoupi et embrassa délicatement son front découvert, riant en découvrant le second sourcil asymétrique qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, il se dégagea le plus doucement possible de son étreinte, s'arrêtant lorsqu'un grognement mécontent se fit entendre avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour replacer le second oreiller que le blond s'empressa de serrer contre lui.

Il se leva et enfila ses vêtements, content d'avoir laissé ses autres affaires en bas. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau pour emprunter du papier et un stylo afin d'écrire un petit mot, lui promettant de revenir vite et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content que hier, après avoir passé le seuil de son futur restaurant. Il ajouta une note avec son numéro de portable en lui conseillant de ne pas l'effacer, puis une seconde à propos de ses sourcils. Enfin, il promit de le tenir au courant puis posa le papier sur la table de nuit, déposa un dernier baiser et sortit de la chambre pour reprendre son porte-document, sa cravate et sa veste.

Il laissa juste le dossier sous le cendrier et le paquet de cigarettes avant de soupirer et de sortir du restaurant pour aller reprendre sa voiture dans la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre du premier étage, histoire de se sentir un peu moins coupable. Il arrêta néanmoins la portière à mi-chemin alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans l'habitacle, la faible lumière de la rue dévoilant un corps blanc à demi-enveloppé dans son drap gris et un poinçon rougeoyant au milieu de la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Sanji s'était réveillé, mais n'avait pas osé se lever pour ne pas imposer à Zoro de rester. Il adressa un petit signe de main, le point incandescent semblant l'imiter puis s'enferma, démarra le moteur et s'engagea sur la route pour s'éloigner.

De son point de vue, le blond termina sa cigarette, ses yeux à demi-ouvert et son corps lourd trahissant une fatigue subsistante. Il l'écrasa sur le bord de la fenêtre et la jeta au dehors avant de retourner se coucher, les bras autour du second oreiller. Ce que l'autre homme n'avait pas vu, c'était le papier froissé dans son autre main alors qu'elle tenait également le drap, s'accrochant au faible espoir que Zoro tiendrait sa promesse et reviendrait, cette fois, bel et bien le revoir.

* * *

_**Voilà =3= Pas difficile de deviner que j'écoutais Skip the Use en boucle lorsque j'ai écrit ce morceau xD Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique pour avoir un aperçu, évidemment. **_

_**J'espère également que le lemon vous aura plus et que je n'ai pas trop rouillé avec mes examens, ça m'a tué ces pourritures XD Maintenant, je vais essayer de finir la quatrième et dernière partie avant que je ne doive me suicider sur mon mémoire. *tousse***__**Je tiens à confirmer que la partie 4 sera la dernière. Pfiou, marathon 4 X 10k, c'est une première pour moi mdrr 47 pages actuellement ! Abusé XD**_

_**Comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas de reviewé, quelque soit votre point de vue (bon, me bousillez pas ma soirée non plus xD) sur la fic ! Parce que oui, je vous vois les favoris et les followers, je vous check, bwahahaha. Et après je vous maudits parce que je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mdrrrr**_

_**Allons bon, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (si c'est fini xD). Bisous mes cakes au sucre !**_


	4. Seulement pour 100 berries

_**Bonjour à tous ! Ca y est, c'est la fin, le der des der de cette histoire. Et honnêtement, je suis très heureuse de ce petit voyage okama que je me suis offert, un sérieux "one-shot" de 40k xD Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard, mais je vous poste ce chapitre final entre deux parties de mon mémoire et deux révisions ^^"**_

_** Quelqu'une : Au moins, tu as pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre 3 et c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que d'autres qui lisent et ne disent rien ! Je tiens à préciser que loin de moi l'idée de vous faire saigner du nez jusqu'à la mort xD J'adore juste Sanji en robe et les lunettes sur nos doudous~ J'espère que cette dernière partie te fera plaisir et j'attends de connaître ton avis =D Encore merci pour ton passage !  
**_

_**Nbr de mots : 10.000 x3 / Auto-bêta faite.**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire o/ Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Sans contrefaçons - Partie Finale

Le voyage d'affaire s'avéra un peu plus pénible que prévu. En fait, dix fois plus chiant que ce qu'il pensait. Il était arrivé le samedi après-midi à l'hôtel et avait passé le reste de sa journée sur l'énorme lit deux places pour faire une sieste. Il ne cessa de penser à la veille, les bras croisés sous la tête et le regard fixé sur le plafond, se demandant ce que Sanji était en train de faire. Il n'avait toujours pas envoyé de sms, mais Zoro avait été trop impatient vu que le soir même il en reçut un lui demandant s'il avait fait bon voyage. Il y répondit de suite, avec plus d'aise que les précédentes fois. Au final, –lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa soirée– il passa sa nuit à envoyer des messages et à attendre les réponses.

Lorsque le travail commença, il eut à rencontrer les collègues ennuyants. On aurait dit un groupe de Kalifa en puissance tant ils semblaient vénérer leur patron pour son dur travail. Oui, les dossiers dont eux-mêmes s'occupaient à longueur de journée. La méthode qu'il utilisait pour arriver à ses fins était d'autant plus rude que celle de Crocodile. Zoro allait finir par véritablement penser qu'une branche de la mafia reliait tous les patrons des villes à une seule affaire. Il n'eut pas tellement le temps de se poser la question que déjà il se retrouvait dans un bureau avec une autre personne avec les dits-dossiers dont son propre boss lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant.

D'ordinaire, il connaissait son boulot et savait très bien le faire. Les premiers problèmes apparurent très rapidement. Non seulement les dossiers n'étaient pas classés comme chez eux, mais parfois il manquait des feuilles ou des signatures. Un simple check et tampon/signature se transforma en une série d'appels, d'allers et retours entre des bureaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, en recherche désespérée du bon chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que soit la feuille avait été oubliée dans une autre pochette, perdue chez le créateur ou bien pas encore réceptionnée.

La première semaine fut donc affreuse. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir le chemin entre l'hôtel et la tour dans laquelle il travaillait, mais il se perdit plusieurs fois. Il rata la station de tram, puis se retrouva à l'autre bout de la ville, ou bien il décidait de marcher et s'arrêtait à un bar avant de repartir dans le mauvais sens, tournant en rond pendant un moment. Tout cela ponctué par des textos réguliers de la part de Sanji qui lui envoyait également des photos de l'avancement du restaurant de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à rentrer, il se contentait d'une douche rapide, souvent d'un sandwich puis s'écrasait sans élégance sur son lit pour se préparer mentalement au lendemain.

Il rentra chez lui le samedi après-midi seulement pour pouvoir se taper une réunion de rapport avec Crocodile qui dura trop longtemps à son goût. Il répondit à chacune des questions et empiéta sur les bordures de la politesse en critiquant la manière de classer et de gérer les dossiers. Aucun doute sur le besoin d'embaucher quelqu'un de cette société : ils étaient nuls. Bon, il ne le dit pas comme ça mais le pensa très fort et vu le sourire quasi-carnassier du patron autour de son cigare, il avait l'air très content d'entendre toutes ces informations. Il y allait avoir du clash entre les deux directeurs ces prochains temps et le sous-fifre espéra seulement que cela se ferait après son maudit travail à Dressrosa.

Il préféra également éviter d'aller voir Sanji le soir même, devant repartir le lendemain midi. S'il était allé le voir, il aurait été sûr de ne plus avoir eu envie de repartir. Il se contenta d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de renouveler le contenu de sa valise avant de repartir. Il préféra même esquiver les questions de Sanji en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer, personne ne pouvant contester ses dires. Sauf Nami qui avait un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de pouvoir utiliser les bases de données de la boîte pour vérifier ses frais et faire du chantage à ses chers amis, Zoro le premier, notamment parce qu'il était directement sous Crocodile dans la hiérarchie.

La seconde semaine se porta un peu mieux alors qu'il prenait (enfin!) ses repères et ses habitudes. Il lui manquait tout de même le peps des sorties du soir en compagnie de son « équipage » et l'environnement familier constitué par son appartement. Les journées reprenaient ce rythme itératif et sans fin alors qu'il se levait le matin, passait prendre un café au bar de l'hôtel et refusait les propositions de la jeune femme, une petite brunette au sourire gigantesque et maladroit, qui désirait prendre un verre avec lui. Il allait ensuite prendre le tram, s'adossant aux doubles portes et tentait de se mettre doucement dans le bain du boulot. Puis, une fois arrivé, il s'asseyait et recommençait inlassablement à lire des dossiers et à les traiter.

Les derniers jours furent les pires, d'autant plus qu'il dû revenir le samedi pour terminer la pile qui avait été généreusement approvisionnée un peu auparavant. Il voulut partir le dimanche, mais c'était sans compter sur son emmerdeur de patron provisoire qui lui demanda de venir le lundi après-midi pour faire un topo. Il se retrouva assis sur une ridicule chaise en bois, derrière l'énorme bureau en acajou, et Don Quichotte dans son fauteuil noir et assez large pour être confondu avec un canapé. Il fit un long blabla sans fin sur son entreprise, sur le travail satisfaisant de Zoro malgré une efficacité légèrement moindre à celle de Kalifa. Le jeune homme serra les dents et fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite pour le remercier et attendre les clauses sur ses primes.

Pour cela, le patron se poussa hors de son siège et montra le petit salon. Il appela « Baby Five » (était-ce son vrai nom?) via un haut-parleur pour une collation. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus foncés et en tailleur, cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, arriva pour poser un plateau sur la table.

- Je vous sers quoi, monsieur Roronoa ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

- Whisky. Merci.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et servit du champagne à son patron avant qu'il ne la renvoie sans un mot, un geste de la main suffisant allègrement. Un poing sur le cordon du tablier qui entourait sa hanche et la mâchoire serrée autour de son stick, elle se retira en silence pour les laisser discuter. Zoro prit son verre pour prendre une première gorgée, appréciant la saveur du pure malt et la rareté qui allait avec. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement d'une plume rose qui s'était échappée du vêtement et qui fut ensuite écrasée sous la chaussure longue et pointue en peau de serpent. Les goûts de cet homme, autant pour les matières que pour les couleurs, le dépassaient encore. Mais lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir pour signer la fin du contrat, glissa une enveloppe à l'intention de Crocodile et sortit son chéquier, les choses prirent une tournure plus intéressante et plus faux-cul.

- Je me suis entendu avec ton patron pour le montant, j'espère qu'il te conviendra.

- Certainement, monsieur Doflamingo.

- Je pensais que le manque de sérieux de mes collaborateurs allait te freiner pour tes dossiers, mais il semble que tu ais géré parfaitement le temps. J'envisage de redemander tes services à Crocodile prochainement.

- Cela me ferait plaisir de vous rendre à nouveau service. Cela m'a permis de développer de nouvelles compétences.

Gérer tes nigauds de collaborateurs et leur stupidité en l'occurrence, pensa-t-il en buvant encore un peu de whisky et donnant une œillade au montant sur le chèque. Correct, mais pas de quoi passer trois pattes à un canard vu l'effort fourni. Et la frustration accumulée. Il accepta le bout de papier et le glissa dans la grande enveloppe avec le reste après une poignée de main. Le flamant, surnom dû à son manteau et à sa taille maigrichonne évidemment, prit sa coupe de champagne pour en vider la moitié. Il posa un bras en travers du large dossier puis agita le verre dans la direction de Zoro.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire de ta prime ?

Zoro haussa un sourcil surpris à la question puis se battit pour ne pas hausser les épaules de façon nonchalante. Juste finir son whisky puis prendre congé, poliment, gentiment. Il n'aura qu'à dire à Crocodile que Doflamingo avait été plus satisfait par l'ancien travail de Kalifa plutôt que le sien. Problème résolu.

- Je pense aider mon petit ami pour les travaux de son affaire.

- Oh, intéressant.

- Oui, il vient de la reprendre, il aimerait beaucoup l'ouvrir.

- Non, je parlais du « petit ami ». Tu es donc de ce bord. Amusant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plutôt mesquin.

- Je n'ai aucune honte de l'être, précisa Zoro en terminant enfin son verre, pensant ainsi échapper au reste.

- Fuffuffu ! Tu es sympa, tu devrais aller voir dans un bar gay du quartier d'East Blue, ils proposent de charmantes putains masculines. Tu me sembles encore jeune pour paraître aussi fidèle.

- East Blue ? répéta le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation et la familiarité avec laquelle elle se déroulait.

- Le patron me devait un petit service, il m'a proposé de passer faire un tour... Je n'ai pas été déçu, ils sont tellement pitoyables à se désaper pour la moindre pièce. On ne fait clairement pas partie du même monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas la possibilité de changer, argua-t-il en se souvenant avoir eu une réaction semblable.

- Balivernes, c'est juste plus facile de bouger son cul pâle et ferme pour gagner de l'argent. Alors, tenté ?

Zoro fit content de savoir son verre en sécurité sur la table. Autrement, il aurait soit éclaté dans sa main, soit dans la face de Doflamingo. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre le souci de Sanji dont avait parlé Luffy et les mots dégueulasses qui sortaient à ce propos de la bouche de l'homme en face. Cela le dégoûtait de l'en entendre parler ainsi alors que le blond avait décidément plus que galéré pour accéder à son rêve, tandis que ce salopard avait désormais juste à mettre les pieds sous la table car le reste de sa vie allait être plus que paisible. Le froncement entre ses sourcils était si rude que le flamant en sembla mécontent et posa sa coupe vide à son tour.

- Quelle tête enjouée...

- Mes excuses monsieur, je préférerais que nous nous arrêtions cette conversation-là, se força-t-il à dire poliment.

- Tchh, je proposais juste un petit amuse-gueule. Crocodile a bien entraîné ses sous-fifres, Kalifa ne voulait rien savoir non plus... soupira-t-il faussement.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Vous les jeunes ne savez plus profiter... Tellement sérieux, ajouta-t-il en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Puis-je y aller ? demanda Zoro, au bord de l'explosion.

- Ahh ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en secouant la main. Merci pour tes services. Je rappellerai à l'occasion.

Alors qu'il rappelait sa femme de service (personnelle apparemment, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle apparaissait), il récolta ses papiers et s'inclina poliment avant de sortir de la pièce. Bon dieu, il dû serrer le poing pour éviter d'y retourner et de lui casser la gueule pour demander des excuses. Et Sanji lui avait promis qu'il ne s'était rien passé. A bout de nerfs, il retourna à l'hôtel et empaqueta ses valises en coup de vent avant de sortir une bouteille du minibar dans l'objectif de se détendre un instant. Après un violent coup de pied dans le meuble de la télé et quelques insultes, il tourna en rond un instant jusqu'à ce que la boisson soit décapsulée. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, ne pas revenir dans cet état. Il se calma lentement, buvant une longue gorgée puis le verre frais collé contre son front, le liquide ballottant de gauche à droite avant de se stabiliser convenablement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, collant la boisson contre sa joue et passant une main sur sa chemise, sous son veston gris.

Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de Sanji. Les mots de Donflamingo résonnaient dans son esprit et lui donnaient envie d'y retourner pour l'exécuter. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas Crocodile dans sa poche s'il râlait pendant la mise au point : le patron détestait que l'on mélange vie privée et travail. Il resta un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calmé et que le bruit de son vibreur ne le dérange. Il se releva et vida l'autre moitié de la bouteille avant de prendre son portable pour vérifier. Le message venait de Nami cette fois-ci, lui demandant quand il rentrerait afin qu'ils puissent tous aller boire ensemble. Il lui répondit qu'il serait certainement là ce soir, sa valise était faite. Enfin « faite », façon de dire vu les fringues qui dépassaient çà et là, le bagage semblant les vomir dans un excès de contenu.

La réponse envoyée, il termina les dernières gouttes de sa boisson et la jeta négligemment dans la poubelle, un CLONK bruyant résonnant à cause de l'impact entre le plastique et le verre. Il s'occupa d'arranger ses vêtements en les repliant. Puis il ferma sa valise et utilisa son smartphone pour voir les horaires de train avant de descendre pour vérifier que le montant serait bien retransmis à sa société. La jeune femme de l'accueil tenta de glisser discrètement son numéro de téléphone pour la énième fois au jeune homme qui lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard – et par sa subtilité habituelle – qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé. Elle sembla déçue et ajouta un extra à sa note pour se venger, son regard lubrique suivant le mouvement des hanches dans le jean straight noir qui les enserrait.

Une fois à la gare, il prit nonchalamment son billet et le plia en quatre dans sa poche arrière une fois composté pour aller attendre sur le quai. Il essuya quelques regards curieux alors qu'il restait adossé à un pilier de l'auvent, le regard rivé sur son portable. Sanji venait de lui poser la même question que Nami plus tôt dans la journée. Zoro lui renvoya la même réponse, à quelques termes près. Le blond avait parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer à son cercle d'amis, la toute première fois étant la fameuse soirée où il avait annoncé sa démission... et à laquelle le vert avait été absent. Durant les deux dernières semaines, il s'était alors amusé à le taquiner sur le fait qu'il avait réussi à se faire très potes avec les filles en premières à cause de son côté okama. Il avait d'abord été très collant avec ces dernières, son côté gentleman ressortant plus que jamais. Puis il s'était vite fait remonter les bretelles alors que la première présentait son petit ami glouton et stupide et l'autre son mari. Du moins, c'était une expression.

Fidèle à sa naïveté, Luffy l'avait regardé avec un air étonné et lui avait demandé haut et fort pourquoi il tentait de draguer Nami alors qu'il était gay et voulait sortir, ou plutôt sortait, avec Zoro. Les joues rougies par la gêne, il avait donc tenté de concentrer sur Robin qui resta complètement stoïque, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle gardait son verre entre ses mains. Amusée par la scène, elle attendit que Franky passe son énorme bras musclé autour de son cou fin et soulève ses lunettes de soleil du pouce pour fixer Sanji et lui demander s'il n'était pas en train de draguer sa suupeer femme. Bien que le ton soit ironique, le blond s'excusa et resta un moment sans bouger avant de revenir à son verre, recevant une tape amicale qui lui demandait de ne pas se faire autant de mouron. Ce fut peut-être là qu'il se décida à franchir le pas pour sortir avec Zoro.

Ce dernier abandonna la bataille de sms une fois assis dans le train qui allait le ramener près de son actuel petit ami, préférant se reposer en faisant une longue sieste. Néanmoins, ce ne fut possible qu'après avoir tué son voisin du regard à cause de la musique trop forte qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour dormir dans le bruit et en pleine journée, mais encore fallait-il qu'il puisse s'endormir sans qu'un imbécile dans ce genre l'emmerde. Surtout lorsqu'il avait un aussi long trajet à faire. Sérieusement, il allait demander à Crocodile de ne pas l'envoyer en mission la prochaine fois, encore moins pour Donflamingo. Si ce dernier osait encore lui proposer de lui payer une put- un danseur « exotique », il lui péterait la figure en moins de deux et lui ferait bouffer son manteau de plumes roses. Du moins, c'est que son subconscient lui proposa comme solution dans ses rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro sortait enfin de son wagon et de la gare. Ayant son quota de tramway pour l'année à venir, il prit un taxi. Quand l'homme au volant lui demanda où il désirait aller, il hésita à donner l'adresse du restaurant de Sanji pour directement aller le voir. Il opta pour rentrer chez lui d'abord afin de pouvoir poser ses affaires, ou plutôt les jeter immédiatement dans la machine à laver. Il prit une douche et se changea, prenant soin d'être plus que présentable avant de se poser devant la télé pour attendre la soirée. Il ne savait jamais si Nami voulait toujours aller au bar habituel ou bien subitement changer pour un autre, soit parce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, soit parce qu'elle s'était fait un nouvel ami prêt à lui faire des réductions. La plupart du temps, c'était la seconde option et ça ne l'étonnait même plus.

Il s'organisa avec elle un peu plus tard pour se faire chercher vu que la rouquine avait décidé de changer de lieu. Il descendit de l'immeuble après avoir été bipé, surpris que ce soit Sanji qui l'ait fait. Peut-être qu'ils étaient allés le chercher avant de venir le prendre ? La question fut de suite réglée lorsqu'il trouva le blond assis sur une mobylette [1] un casque enfilé sur le bras et fumant une cigarette, une cravate lâche autour d'une chemise blanche enfoncée dans un pantalon de tailleur noir. Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par sa tenue, ne l'ayant jamais vu accoutré ainsi. Ça lui allait bien, et même plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de déplaire à Sanji qui avait relevé la tête et lui souriait, content de faire si bonne impression.

- Hello marimo. Tu te fais attendre.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? répondit-il en réprimant un premier rire et en faisant un signe vers l'engin.

- De quoi ? Ma mobylette ?

- Ouais, fit-il en se moquant un peu plus. T'avais pas une bagnole la dernière fois ?

- Hein ? Mais j'en ai jamais eu, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Et la smart rose bonbon devant la Pédale, c'était pas la tienne ?

- Haaan, mais jamais de la vie ! C'est celle de Bon Clay, t'es fou !

Zoro rit un peu plus avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser rapidement, lui retirant sa cigarette presque terminée des doigts pour l'écraser à terre. Il eut droit à un petit grognement mécontent car vu le prix de ces cochonneries, son possesseur n'avait pas envie de les gâcher.

- Allez, on bouge, sinon Nami va nous taxer, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sanji hocha la tête et sortit le second casque sous le siège pour le lui donner puis enfourcha la mobylette. Il enfila le sien et baissa la visière avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir Zoro faire de même puis venir se coller derrière lui. Néanmoins, il ne passa qu'une main sur sa hanche, l'autre utilisant la poignée à côté de sa fesse. Il n'était pas une nana qui devait absolument s'accrocher à son amoureux tout de même. Sanji rigola avant de démarrer et de partir, traversant une bonne partie de la ville jusqu'à arriver au bar en question. Tout au long du trajet, il resta concentré sur la route, totalement habitué à la conduite de son deux-roues.

Il faut dire qu'il y tenait particulièrement, Zeff lui avait offert pour qu'il puisse arriver plus vite au restaurant au lieu de chaque fois utiliser l'excuse du retard des transports en commun. Il essuyait les regards curieux sur le couple plus aisément que son compagnon. En effet, ce dernier se sentait beaucoup plus gêné, d'une part par la proximité de leurs corps et d'autre part tout simplement par le ridicule de la situation. Sérieusement, il allait lui offrir un 4x4 pour son anniversaire, un gros noir bien imposant et viril comme celui que possédait Franky... Le collier de fleurs et l'hawaïen en pagne accrochés au rétroviseur intérieur en moins. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser qu'il ne connaissait même pas la date d'anniversaire de Sanji. Il soupira intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'il en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre

Le bar en question était situé dans un immeuble récent, moderne vu les couleurs dominantes noires et blanches et sur plusieurs étages. Décidément, sa collègue et chère amie savait y faire pour obtenir les bonnes adresses au meilleur prix. L'avantage qu'ils avaient fut qu'ils purent se garer tout près de l'entrée. Ils déposèrent les casques au vestiaire avant de chercher Nami et les autres. Il fut plus facile de demander au bar car la serveuse leur indiqua immédiatement le premier étage. La rouquine avait donc déjà fait parler d'elle et cela se confirma avec le nombre de bouteilles déjà présentes sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblés.

Ils les saluèrent avec de grands sourires avant de se pousser pour leur faire de la place. Zoro s'installa directement à côté de Nami qui pointa son index sur sa joue plusieurs fois, lui reprochant de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Évidemment, elle désira de suite connaître comment cela s'était passé. Pour la jeune femme, rien ne se perdait, tout se revendait. Il grogna et frappa sans méchanceté le doigt qui continuait de le harceler, se penchant pour prendre une bière et la glisser à Sanji qui venait enfin s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il prit le saké auquel les autres avaient à peine touché et en but une gorgée avant de se replacer dans le canapé. Il commença à décrire Dressrosa, les bureaux, les restaurants dans lesquels il était allé pour faire plaisir Luffy et le type de dossier pour Robin. La plus grosse partie se porta sur Doflamingo puis sur Crocodile sur qui les gens du groupe se lâchèrent avec plaisir.

Le seul qui ne se sentit pas tant concerné fut Sanji. Bien que Franky soit un ancien collègue, ce dernier était bien plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la société de sa femme qui lui racontait. Et donc plus apte à pouvoir répondre et participer. Le blond tâchait de rire aux bons moments, de donner son avis quand enfin il savait de quoi l'on parlait, tout simplement pour se rasseoir plus profondément dans le siège en se rendant compte que presque personne n'avait prêté attention. Il remercia Usopp intérieurement quand ce dernier commença à lui parler de son restaurant et dévia la conversation. Néanmoins, il évoqua les travaux puis se vanta des mérites de son dur travail pour l'aider. Il fallait comprendre que devant sa petite amie, Kaya, il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Sanji se retrouva donc à nouveau à écouter l'ingénieur qui faisait de grands gestes et se satisfaisait de faire rire sa copine. Son propre copain, à lui, éclatait encore une fois de rire.

Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes tandis que l'ambiance lounge du lieu berçait ses sombres pensées avec Ave Cesaria de Stromae. En effet, les effluves de rhum – ou plutôt de saké – dans sa voix lui faisait tourner la tête. Il le faisait danser du bout des doigts comme ses cigarettes. Et voilà, et voilà, Zoro ne l'aimait plus ou quoi ? Et il était trop con de croire que cette chanson le concernait, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte des toilettes pour aller se rafraîchir. L'alcool, boisson qu'il avait du mal à supporter lorsque la quantité dépassait une bouteille, voire un verre, associé à la chaleur du lieu, lui avait donné mal au crâne. Et sans doute que ce brin de jalousie qui lui bouffait lentement les entrailles sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer aidait également à son manque de motivation pour la soirée. Il voulait appeler Gin, lui demander s'il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie, mais il avait en même temps peur d'entendre la réponse.

Peut-être qu'il se montait trop la tête à ce propos, le stress du retour de Zoro l'avait épuisé. Il avait senti ce même frisson d'effroi lui glacer le dos ce matin, comme ce jour à la cafétéria quand il avait voulu vérifié l'identité secrète de son amant. Mais également le même qui l'avait tant effrayé à chaque fois que le vert avait promis de revenir et n'était pas revenu. Cet homme était un électron libre du domaine des affaires, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu à recourir aux jobs de basse condition pour pouvoir survivre puis vivre. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, tournant la tête pour voir justement celui qui occupait ses pensées se pencher à côté de lui, ne l'ayant pas senti arriver. Il s'enquit de sa santé par un regard inquiet malgré un froncement de sourcil qui durcissait toujours autant son visage.

- Oi, ça va ?

- Ouais. Juste mal au crâne, répondit-il en soupirant et en se relevant.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? proposa alors son amant en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant de profil sur le mur.

- Je vais pas te priver de tes potes, tu peux rester, fit Sanji en se penchant pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. J'vais rentrer chez moi.

- Soit pas con, j'te laisse pas rentrer dans cet état.

- Je vais bien, je suis pas ivre non plus.

- Tchh...

Zoro détourna son regard des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de sa mâchoire pâle et dont certaines restaient emprisonnées dans le bouc qui avait enfin repris son droit sur le menton du blond. Ce dernier essuya son visage, fermant ses yeux fatigués lorsque le tissu passa devant puis le jeta et reprit le chemin vers la table. Le vert le suivit de près et, une fois arrivé, attrapa son verre pour le vider cul sec. Il se fit taper par Nami qui le menaça de lui donner l'ardoise totale. Il haussa les épaules puis regarda Sanji qui s'était rassis, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il voulait une cigarette. Il se tourna vers la rouquine pour la remercier et lui annoncer qu'il allait rentrer. Il préférait en profiter pour dormir et ne pas se retrouver complètement out au boulot. Promis, il la paierait en ragots exclusifs.

- Je n'attends que ça ! répondit-elle avec un sourire intéressé. On organisera une autre soirée cette semaine alors.

- Pas de problèmes.

Elle hocha la tête puis regarda Sanji qui les observait. Elle lui sourit plus sincèrement et lui demanda :

- Et toi Sanji, tu rentres aussi ?

- Ah, oui Nami-san, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

- Zoro va te raccompagner alors.

- Hein ? Non, c'est bon, je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Tu rêves Curly pour que je te laisse rentrer dans cet état sur ta pétrolette de meuf.

- Zoro. C'est toi qui va la conduire, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Nami.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle demandait à Sanji de bien vouloir accepter, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage. Toujours fidèle à lui-même avec la gente féminine, il acquiesça et accepta en lui donnant les clés qu'elle lui demandait pour les tendre au vert qui les prit. Ils firent bises et serrèrent les mains avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de tête au blond qui terminait également de saluer pour qu'il vienne avec.

Ils récupérèrent les vestes et les casques avant de se diriger vers la mobylette sur laquelle il s'installa pour découvrir les boutons. Son petit ami lui expliqua brièvement puis vint se coller derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur son épaule. Il laissa Zoro faire ses essais sur le parking avant de lui demander où il allait en voyant que le jeune homme ne suivait absolument pas les directions qu'il s'efforçait de lui montrer. En arrivant dans un beau quartier, il comprit rapidement qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement.

Le vert se dirigea vers une pharmacie de garde et laissa Sanji un instant seul. Le blond en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette, observant l'homme discuter avec un jeune garçon, le teint halé et apparemment content de le voir. Il lui fit quelques mouvements réprobateurs en agitant sa main devant lui même si la différence de carrure faisait plutôt rire de l'extérieur. Puis le pharmacien tourna ses grands yeux marron en direction de la mobylette, vers Zoro, puis alla chercher quelques médicaments qu'il glissa dans un sachet papier alors qu'il était payé. Son amant repartit vers la sortie et agita la main. La porte automatique s'ouvrit alors qu'une voix quasi-enfantine lui demandait de faire attention. Il se replaça sur le scooter et les dirigea enfin vers un immeuble de haute gamme. Il rangea le véhicule sur le parking privé, près de l'aquarium dans lequel se trouvait un homme austère qui leva les yeux juste pour hocher la tête avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal.

- Zoro ?

- Hmm...

- On est chez toi ?

- Ouais.

- C'était qui le gamin à la pharmacie ?

- Oh, juste Chopper. Il est étudiant en médecine, mais il bosse pour la pharmacie de ses parents.

- Il est pas un peu jeune ?

- C'est un putain de prodige. Mais la dernière fois que Luffy l'a flatté, il s'est pris un coup de pied dans le genou et s'est fait insulté. C'était mignon.

Sanji haussa un sourcil, ne voyant absolument pas en quoi se faire tabasser pour un compliment était « mignon ». Il regarda les étages défiler sur l'écran digital au-dessus des portes. Déjà, ils montaient au dernier étage, le blond craignait le pire. Dans le sens où il était sûr de tomber sur un très bel appartement comme on les voyait dans les émissions télévisés. Et il gagna son propre pari en pénétrant dans le lieu qui était véritablement gigantesque. Son œil était tantôt attiré par l'espace du salon, l'énorme télé et les meubles en acajou noir, puis par la cuisine tout en inox séparée dans laquelle Zoro se dirigea avec son sachet après avoir jeté les clés, sa veste et ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il ne le suivit pourtant pas, préférant aller ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon qui semblait suivre toute la façade. La vue était époustouflante, donnant sur une partie de la ville qui était magnifique la nuit, une partie du ciel qui était légèrement nuageux, et quelques monuments qui s'affichaient en vedette.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en fer forgé associée à sa table pour observer le paysage jusqu'à ce que Zoro lui apporte un verre d'eau et lui pose une petite coupelle avec deux comprimés.

- Pour ton mal de crâne. Et éviter la gueule de bois.

Il s'installa sur l'autre chaise juste à côté avec une bière et s'accouda pour regarder aux alentours tandis que le blond s'exécutait. Il prit le verre très fin et allongé, se demandant un instant si c'était du cristal, puis avala les deux cachets en réprimant l'envie de tirer la langue lorsque la seconde capsule éclata sur sa langue, y laissant un goût amer. Il rinça avec le reste de l'eau puis tourna son regard vers l'autre homme qui faisait tourner sa bouteille entre les doigts, conservant le houblon liquide et frais en bouche pour le savourer avant de l'avaler et de se lécher la lèvre inférieure rapidement. Celui-ci reporta son regard vers Sanji et tendit une main pour lui écarter sa frange et passer le dos de ses doigts contre son front. Il se fit rabrouer d'un geste lent afin qu'il puisse recoiffer correctement sa frange par-dessus son œil droit.

- Tu fais la gueule ? lui demanda enfin son compagnon.

- Non.

- Très convaincant.

- Va te faire foutre, Zoro.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil désabusé puis se leva en haussant les épaules, jetant la bouteille en verre dans une sorte de poubelle provisoire dans un coin de la terrasse et reprenant le verre du bout des doigts. Quand bien même, le blond s'était plaint d'un mal de tête et avait un coup dans le nez, ce qui pouvait justifier en partie son comportement, il n'y avait pas lieu d'envoyer bouler les gens comme cela. Surtout quand on se plaignait de les attendre avec impatience, de vouloir les revoir et de critiquer leur travail comme si sa société s'occupait de répandre la peste à travers le monde. Malgré tout, il n'était pas le genre à chercher la bagarre avec un pauvre homme bourré et savait parfaitement être indifférent quand il le fallait.

- Comme tu veux.

Il s'éloigna pour aller rincer le verre et le poser à l'envers sur l'évier avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Sanji le suivit du regard avant de se lever pour le suivre, se retrouvant devant une série de portes fermées. Cela lui permit de découvrir tour à tour le placard-dressing, une chambre d'ami, la salle de musculation, la salle de bain et Zoro en train de retirer son jean dans sa chambre. Il resta le regard fixé sur les fesses qui se dévoilaient à lui alors qu'il retirait son boxer et enfilait un short large pour la nuit. L'homme se tourna et croisa les bras sur son torse tanné, sourcils froncés :

- Tu me diras quand t'auras fini de mater ?

Le blond détourna le regard violemment sur la droite, une légère rougeur teintant ses joues déjà occupées par une légère ivresse. Pour autant, il s'introduisit dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, s'occupant ensuite de retirer maladroitement sa cravate et sa chemise pour les jeter sur la commode en bois laqué noir à sa gauche. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait et lorsque Zoro l'arrêta, il grogna de frustration.

- Va pas me faire une connerie là, lui intima le vert.

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répliqua-t-il. Tu crois que je vais rester dehors à me les geler alors que tu vas te coucher ?

- Tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre.

- T'es con.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez, au pieu.

Il l'aida à défaire sa ceinture pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve pour rien et le guida, encore vacillant, vers le lit alors que le pantalon tombait au pied de celui-ci. Les médicaments faisaient leur petit effet, l'endormissant progressivement. Zoro tira les couvertures pour l'y pousser gentiment, levant les yeux au ciel quand Sanji s'étala façon étoile de mer sur les draps. Il se glissa en-dessous et plaça son coude sur l'oreiller, sa main soutenant sa tête pour pouvoir regarder le blond qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés qui s'étalaient sur le coussin, ses yeux se faisant petits par la fatigue et un plaisir signifiant. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans son appartement, et seulement la seconde qu'ils étaient ensemble dans un lit.

Zoro se pencha pour s'appuyer au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser, son amant passant une main lascive et paresseuse autour de son cou pour presser leurs lèvres plus fortement les unes contre les autres. L'autre main vint caresser son torse et les muscles contractés de ses bras, à cause de la position en « pompe » qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir pour ne pas l'écraser. Le baiser fut plutôt rude au premier abord, loin d'être sobre alors que les bouches enivrées s'entrouvraient et s'écrasaient, que les nez s'entrechoquaient. Les effluves alcoolisées frappaient la peau de chacun, se retrouvait emprisonnées dans le bouc brun ou bien s'échappaient le long de la joue tannée.

Lorsque les premiers gémissements se firent entendre, Zoro approfondit le baiser et se laissa tenter en passant ses mains le long du torse blanc qui se soulevait et retombait tout aussi vite, un genou entre ses cuisses. Il retira sa lèvre inférieure mordillée avec avidité et saignant légèrement sous les à-coups pour aller embrasser le cou pâle et y apposer quelques marques possessives. Alors qu'il glissait une main sous le boxer de Sanji pour attraper son membre encore mou, Sanji geignit et le repoussa légèrement. Surpris, le vert se releva et posa son front contre le sien pour fixer son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus qui trahissaient son état.

- La prochaine fois, je t'interdis de picoler, lui somma-t-il.

- C'est juste que si je m'endors en plein milieu, tu vas me taper, répondit lascivement l'autre avant de glousser.

- Alors je vais tâcher de faire vite et bien.

- Vas-y marimo~...

Zoro soupira doucement et s'exécuta en revenant goûter sa peau, descendant le long de son cou, mordillant sa clavicule, titillant le torse et les mamelons du bout des dents avant de le lécher, traçant les courbes minces et gracieuses de son corps, ses abdominaux solides. Ses doigts calleux glissèrent sur ses hanches et retirèrent le sous-vêtement, aidés par l'homme qui leva les fesses du mieux qu'il put. Il grogna et prit une des jambes pour la passer par-dessus son épaule pour plus d'aise avant d'enfouir son nez dans les poils pubiens châtains, sa langue glissant contre la base qui frémissait déjà. Sanji commença à réagir assez rapidement alors qu'il léchait tout du long, une main maintenant la cuisse et l'autre malaxant la fesse. Il descendit jusqu'au-dessous pour prendre la fine peau des testicules entre ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'en haut du membre désormais dressé.

En sentant ses hanches rouler sous lui, il répondit à l'appel impatient en lâchant un soupir contre la peau chaude et légèrement humide avant de prendre le bout en bouche. Il pressa le corps de Sanji contre le lit alors que ce dernier agrippait les arabesques en fer forgé de la tête de lit et réagissait plutôt énergiquement. Il attendit un instant, enroulant sa langue précautionneusement autour puis de le prendre plus profond, débutant de lents allers retours. Il continua ainsi, accélérant au fur et à mesure, écrasant des gouttes de sueurs qui tentaient de perler au-delà de ses doigts. Puis il lâcha son corps pour le laisser répondre à son aise, bien que de façon plutôt erratique, afin de pouvoir pousser son short aux genoux. Si le blond ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi rester frustré non plus.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à son propre pénis pour commencer à se satisfaire, ses doigts passant sur ses testicules, les faisant légèrement rouler, avant de remonter pour se caresser. Les mouvements de son bras suivirent rapidement ceux de sa bouche qui continuait de monter et de s'abaisser le plus vite possible. Sanji utilisait sa poigne sur les cheveux verts pour asseoir sa dominance et imposer son rythme, ses gémissements emplissant l'espace de la pièce et effaçant les grognements qui sortaient de la gorge de Zoro. Bientôt, il ressentit le besoin de se libérer et soupira plusieurs fois le nom de son amant pour le prévenir. Ce dernier augmenta encore le rythme et ferma les yeux alors qu'il atteignait sa propre limite. Le blond fit de même, roulant sa tête en arrière et ses hanches vers le vert, maintenant sa tête et éjaculant dans un long râle satisfait avant de le lâcher. L'autre homme tâcha de ne pas s'étouffer en avalant une partie puis en se relevant pour dégager sa gorge et venir à son tour.

Il tâcha tant bien que mal de se maintenir au-dessus de Sanji, l'orgasme le traversant encore et la respiration courte. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de rouvrir les yeux, seulement pour voir que le blond était déjà en train de dormir, ronflant légèrement avec une main sur l'estomac, apparemment très satisfait et ayant oublié cette légère rancœur qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Il secoua la tête et rigola brièvement pour lui-même avant de prendre quelques minutes pour aller se laver le visage, se brosser les dents puis revenir pour se glisser sous les couvertures après y avoir placé Sanji. Il passa un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille, le calant près de lui alors que l'autre faisant entendre son consentement avec un soupir bienheureux.

Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla lentement. Une légère migraine avait fait son apparition au sein de son crâne, mais la chaleur qui l'entourait le rassurait et son corps blottit contre l'autre l'apaisait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Il mit un instant à se souvenir qu'il était chez Zoro en observant les alentours puis en voyant le bras tanné autour de sa taille, le poussant à se retourner. Il put ainsi voir le visage apaisé de son amant, sans cet éternel froncement de sourcils sévère entre ses yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration profonde. Il sembla complètement oublié que deux semaines avant, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour le voir partir puis à nouveau le matin en étant seul, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au moins, il était sûr que tout était bien réel à ce moment-ci.

Il glissa le bout de ses doigts contre son visage et vint blottir son visage dans son cou, la pression chaude contre son front réduisant encore un peu plus la sensation de migraine, entendant juste leurs cœurs battre ensemble dans un rythme calme et régulier. Il sourit doucement en sentant le bras se refermer autour de lui, la main rugueuse se plaquant un peu plus dans son dos et un grognement bien viril accompagner le geste doux du câlin matinal. Lui-même soupira lentement et ne bougea plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait besoin d'un cachet pour se sentir tout de même un peu mieux. Il se retourna et tâcha de se dégager comme il put, se trouvant un peu ridicule à gesticuler ainsi avant d'être enfin assis au bord du lit.

Il récupéra son boxer qui était tombé à terre durant la nuit et l'enfila avec une légère grimace de dégoût avant de se lever lentement, une sensation de nausée lui tordant l'estomac. Il se maintint à la table de nuit avant de jurer tout bas et de sortir de la chambre, non sans un regard en arrière. Zoro se contentait désormais de câliner son oreiller, un bras en-dessous, un sous sa tête, la lumière matinal léchant le haut de son dos dans un éclat doré. Le blond s'empressa de sortir de la pièce avant d'avoir envie de retourner se blottir contre lui. Il alla fouiller la salle de bain pour trouver les cachets, mais hormis du produit pour le rasage et diverses crèmes, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Par conséquent, il se permit de d'abord prendre une douche avant de revenir pour piquer un nouveau sous-vêtement à Zoro et s'habiller plus convenablement.

Et comme son compagnon ne semblait pas décider à se lever, il ressortit et tâcha d'aller marquer la cuisine de ce dernier comme étant son nouveau territoire. Il ouvrit chaque tiroir et chaque placard pour sortir ce qu'il voulait et préparer assez de nourriture pour le matin. Lorsque le plateau sur la table fut comblé de tartines, d'une salade de fruits et d'une bonne tasse de café, il alla sur la terrasse pour profiter de la vue et prendre son petit déjeuner dans un silence parfait. Il repensa à la veille, ou du moins de ce donc il se souvenait… et donc au comportement de Zoro qui l'avait plus ou moins ignoré. Il fit une moue pour lui-même, ne sachant pas s'il allait devoir revenir là-dessus ou non. D'une part, il voulait éviter que cela se reproduise, mais d'autre part, il désirait également éviter des engueulades inutiles.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées par l'arrivée de celui qui occupait ses pensées, tasse fumante à la main et dans son bas de pyjama tombant sur ses hanches. Il bailla et poussa un peu plus la porte-fenêtre pour entrer sur la terrasse et aérer l'intérieur. Sanji se tourna pour lui sourire tandis que ce dernier se penchait pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise à côté, puis de prendre un fruit du bol entre deux doigts pour le manger. Il soupira enfin d'aise et une fois bien installé, il se mit à siroter sa boisson. Le blond mangea silencieusement jusqu'à ce que l'autre se réveille un peu plus grâce à la caféine et lui demande d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire :

- Va mieux ce matin ?

Sanji hocha lentement la tête avant de répondre oralement :

- Oui, sûrement avec le cachet d'hier. Je les ai pas trouvés ce matin…

- Sont dans la salle de bain.

- Pas dans l'armoirette en tout cas.

- Sous le lavabo.

Sanji leva un sourcil blasé puis leva les yeux au ciel sans vouloir critiquer l'idiotie de l'emplacement. Ils parlèrent un peu de la cuisine, de la nuit et surtout comment il avait réussi à faire un petit déjeuner avec le peu d'ingrédients qui se trouvait dans le frigo. Puis Zoro posa sa tasse et croisa ses mains derrière la tête, s'étirant et grognant d'aise alors que le blond allait chercher ses cigarettes et les cachets à leur stupide place. Il revint s'asseoir pour grignoter dans son bol de fruits et boire son verre d'eau alors que la conversation repartit tout naturellement sur la soirée de la veille.

En voyant que le blond semblait un peu plus fermé, il se permit de lui faire remarquer, avec toute sa subtilité habituelle :

- Oi, pourquoi t'étais aussi chiant hier soir ?

Sanji pencha la tête vers lui, lui soufflant une bouffée de fumée à la figure pour signifier son mécontentement avant de répondre :

- Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier d'être mis de côté. J'ai jamais eu de soucis avec le groupe, et là, oh magie, tu débarques et subitement plus personne en a rien à foutre de moi. Merci de dire que je suis chiant.

- On parlait juste de mon séjour. Puis on a parlé de ton resto'.

- On a parlé de ton séjour, de ce connard de flamant et encore de tes affaires. Donc après avoir été un peu foutu sur le carreau pour que tu puisses partir en voyage, je m'attendais juste à enfin passer une soirée sympa avec tout le monde, sans exception. Tu m'as carrément oublié !

Zoro haussa un sourcil et le regarda avant de décroiser une main pour aller poker de l'index le froncement au-dessus de son nez.

- T'vas avoir des rides.

- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus !

- Allons bon, je te rappelle que hier j'ai voulu t'accorder du « temps » et tu m'as claqué entre les pattes. Je sais que je suis doué mais à ce point-là.

- N'importe quoi. Et je parlais de plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Justement, on a chacun merdé, y a des limites, Curly.

Sanji pesta au surnom et secoua la main pour frapper celle tannée à plusieurs reprises, visiblement très mécontent de ce geste énervant. Il sembla prêt à protester, mais il préféra replacer la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour la finir avant de l'écraser dans la tasse de Zoro pour illustrer ses précédents propos. Évidemment qu'il avait été inquiet et que la veille l'avait encore énervé. Mais au final, il soupira et croisa les bras devant son torse nu, prenant ensuite une grande inspiration.

Le vert en profita pour s'approcher et attraper son bougon d'amant sur ses genoux, lui tirant un petit cri surpris en le soulevant par la taille. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement et caressant sa peau blanche découverte par la chemise déboutonnée. Le blond pencha la tête pour quelque peu écraser la sienne alors qu'il passait déjà sa main dans son boxer, faisant sauter le bouton et la fermeture suivant d'elle-même.

- Tu fais quoi, marimo ?

- Des excuses physiques vu que les mots ça marche pas. Et puis comme ça, tu seras excusé pour t'être endormi.

Sanji soupira d'abord de dédain puis d'aise sous les caresses agréables du matin. Il finit par abandonner et se détendit, se laissant aller contre son torse ses mains venant se poser sur les siennes avec légèreté. Zoro fit un sourire en coin victorieux avant de mordiller son cou, continuant ses attentions envers l'entrejambe de l'autre. Le blond tourna alors la tête et embrassa rapidement sa tempe, dans une excuse muette à laquelle son amant répondit par un « Hmm » vibrant depuis sa gorge.

Après tout, l'autre n'avait pas eu tort, il avait été accaparé par sa collègue rousse qui n'avait pas souvent la langue dans sa poche. Non pas qu'il avait oublié le blond, loin de là, il avait juste supposé qu'ils auraient largement le temps de discuter une fois à la maison ou bien le lendemain, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à partir. Il lui offrit quelques câlins matinaux réconfortants, faisant oublier à son petit ami comment ils en étaient arrivés à se prendre la tête pour « si peu ».

* * *

Excusés et apaisés, ils passèrent la journée ensemble à discuter, à regarder un film et à s'offrir quelques sessions d'entraînements dans la salle de sport que Zoro s'était constituée dans l'une des pièces, suivi de méditation... ou du moins des tentatives vu que Sanji n'en avait jamais fait. Ce dernier dû repartir le soir, faute d'affaires sur place et le vert reprenant le travail. Il promit néanmoins de revenir rapidement. Il n'était plus question d'être séparés par leurs jobs désormais, surtout de son côté. Le cuisinier le laissa déposer des vêtements chez lui, pour les soirs où il venait le rejoindre après le travail pour grignoter un bout et aider aux travaux, tandis que lui-même en avait laissé chez Zoro pour les après-midi où il le cherchait et le gardait de longues nuits. Pour se reposer de leur travail, évidemment.

Grâce aux compétences de Franky et Usopp, les corvées d'électricité et de peinture avancèrent très vite et les coups de maîtres se multiplièrent pour terminer en beauté l'All Blue. Le fait que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte aida beaucoup, même si Zoro fut relégué au transport des objets imposants comme le nouveau bar ou bien les tables. Sinon, il était trop occupé à se bastonner avec Sanji et les pinceaux lourds de peintures ou bien à saloper les murs en le plaquant subitement dessus lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter, ne serait-ce que deux syllabes. Leurs amis se contentaient alors de lever les yeux au ciel et de continuer leur boulot, ou bien de laisser Nami le tirer par l'oreille pour lui donner un autre travail, le rire du groupe emplissant alors la pièce.

Lorsque tout fut terminé et bien propret, le blond demanda son aide à son amant pour les embauches et vérifier les papiers, afin de faire un tri selon des critères précis. Gin fut pris d'office pour pouvoir enfin changer d'air et faire rager ce salopard de Krieg. Il accepta également d'embaucher Jessica, une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que lui qui avait travaillé pour Zeff lorsqu'il était encore un apprenti et désirait revenir, par principe et par respect pour son ancien mentor. Ses leçons et son talent l'aidèrent à se décider rapidement, et il avouait avoir besoin d'une épaule sûre sur laquelle se reposer pour pouvoir, lui aussi, avoir son propre temps libre.

Côté service, il retint la candidature d'une certaine Lily [2], bien dynamique et parfaite pour ce domaine. Encore peu sûr de l'éventuel succès de son restaurant, il réserva d'autres fiches de côté. Quant à Iceburg et à Ivankov, ils avaient déjà trouvé un remplaçant de taille pour pallier la perte de leur blondinet, ancien premier de la liste. Un certain Killer selon les dires de Franky. A croire qu'ils avaient quelque chose pour les blonds aux cheveux longs Cavendish devait être content. Le secret restait néanmoins entier pour leurs critères d'embauche.

Nami et Robin acceptèrent de faire de la publicité dans les bars alors que les autres dilapidèrent avec joie les stocks de papiers de leur entreprise pour imprimer les flyers, ainsi que les cartes de visites. Il semble que Luffy ne fut jamais aussi heureux de sa vie que le jour où il put distribuer les papiers déguisé en steak. Idée personnelle, stupide, mais qui aurait cru qu'elle soit aussi efficace. Ils écoulèrent le stock de feuilles et cartes promotionnelles en l'espace de quelques maigres heures. Et la pression commença à monter plus sérieusement chez Sanji lorsqu'il vit les réservations complètes. Il accepta bien volontiers le volontariat de ses amis pour l'aider à faire face au rush crée par la nouveauté. Ce fut comme ça que la soirée d'ouverture fut programmée et dès que les premiers clients entrèrent, le blond se donna à fond, un grand sourire plâtré sur le visage avant qu'il ne lance les premiers ordres.

Néanmoins, c'est avec un énorme soupir de soulagement qu'il ferma enfin le restaurant derrière les derniers clients et laissa partir ses employés, les remerciant pour cette soirée de lancement. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et baissa le rideau de croisillons en fer avant de lever ses bras en signe de victoire vers ses amis qui imitèrent son geste. Ils ouvrirent rapidement le champagne et sortirent les coupes du bar pour les faire sonner entre elles, buvant avec joie. Il fit le tour pour recevoir félicitations et embrassades, terminant par Zoro qui lui répondit par un sourire satisfait de son cru, teinté de fierté. Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui frotter la tête, joueur certes, mais heureux de voir que Sanji avait réussi à réaliser son rêve

La petite fête dura à peine deux heures, le groupe se délitant au fil des bâillements et des yeux qui avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Le vert resta pour l'aider à monter les chaises sur les tables tandis que lui-même restait assis, riant et continuant de commenter la soirée, l'esprit gaiement embrumé par le champagne. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au premier étage, dans l'appartement de Sanji, s'embrassant avec légèreté en montant l'escalier. Une fois arrivés, le blond se débarrassa de son tablier et revint quémander un câlin que Zoro lui donna une fois assis sur le canapé, affalés l'un contre l'autre en regardant le plafond. Ils discutèrent un peu, gardèrent le silence longtemps, les mains touchant l'un et l'autre, les lèvres cherchant à soupirer de doux mots et à transmettre des émotions qu'ils connaissaient désormais très bien. Lorsque Sanji commença à devenir trop insistant, le vert lui prit le bout des doigts et l'embrassa calmement

- J'vais rentrer, j'bosse demain « moi ».

- Oh, allez marimo, reste ce soir.

- L'est 3h du mat'.

- Cette nuit ?

- J'vais pas réussir à me lever avec toi dans mes pattes.

- Nope, mais jm'en fous, fit le blond en rigolant et en s'étalant un peu plus, se retrouvant allongé sur Zoro.

- 'Tain, tu sais comment je suis le matin...

- Pas encore très bien, pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu restes.

Zoro haussa un sourcil puis l'embrassa tout en le repoussant gentiment. Il aurait adoré rester, mais son entreprise était plus éloignée du domicile de Sanji que du sien. De surcroît, avec une journée aussi épuisante, il allait devoir mettre deux réveils pour éviter de rester au lit toute la matinée avant de se faire taper les doigts par Crocodile qui n'allait pas se priver de lui retirer de la paie. Salopard. Il se releva et s'étira avant de reprendre la veste qu'il avait laissé ici la veille, l'enfilant et tirant par habitude sur le col pour bien le replacer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit hall d'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, haussant légèrement la voix.

- Oi, j'y vais, Curly, on se voit demain.

Ne recevant pas de réponses, il se releva et se retourna pour voir que Sanji s'appuyait contre le mur, bras croisés, cachant avec peine une certaine joie. On aurait dit un gamin qui avait une boule de neige dans le dos et qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour la lancer, tâchant de faire l'innocent. Il s'approcha de lui pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

Le blond fit alors un grand sourire et décroisa un bras pour montrer une pièce de cent berries coincée entre son index et son majeur. Il haussa un sourcil joueur et pencha légèrement la tête pour enfin répondre :

- Encore quelques minutes ?

Zoro secoua lentement la tête avant de rire brièvement, ayant l'impression de s'entendre quelques mois auparavant. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et plaça une main sur la hanche plaisante en face de lui, utilisant l'autre pour prendre la pièce et s'approcha pour susurrer :

- Je t'en donne une.

Sanji passa alors ses bras autour de son cou pour l'emprisonner et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, bien loin de la timidité qui les avait tant fait hésiter auparavant. Désormais sûr qu'il n'était plus question d'argent, le vert le serra un peu plus contre lui et appuya leur baiser, léchant ces lèvres dont le goût industriel du gloss aux fruits rouges n'allait pas lui manquer. L'autre n'hésita pas une seconde, ouvrant le passage à la langue forte qui s'introduisit dans sa bouche pour venir à l'encontre de sa jumelle, l'embrassant passionnément. Il le plaqua alors contre le mur, une jambe glissant entre les siennes pour venir se frotter allègrement contre lui, son corps dégageant une force et un désir qui continuaient d'être aussi puissant envers son amant.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir respirer, pantelant tout bas contre les lèvres de chacun. Quelques baisers en extra et pincements de lèvres joueurs vinrent s'introduire dans ce léger temps de silence avant que Zoro ne penche la tête et ne relève que ses yeux vers lui.

- Je parlais d'une minute, réprima-t-il.

- Ah, c'était des minutes ? Au temps pour moi, je supposais que tu parlais d'heure, répondit-il innocemment.

- Trop pour un baiser, pas assez pour te soulever.

- Une journée ? tenta alors Sanji.

- Hmm-hmm, répondit négativement le vert.

- Une année ? reprit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser et passer ses mains sous son col pour repousser sa veste.

- Probable, fit l'autre en répondant à son baiser, se laissant faire.

- Une vie ?

- Parfait.

Il grogna de plaisir et abandonna son trench sur place pour faire marche arrière, prenant Sanji à califourchon sur sa taille, ses mains glissant déjà à l'intérieur du pantalon couleur crème tendu au-devant. Tant pis pour le boulot, tant pis pour Crocodile et ses dossiers. Zoro avait des mois de frustration à rattraper. Il avait quelqu'un à aimer.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**[1] La même mobylette que celle dans la future fic de Elowlie « Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes », adaptation de notre tout premier RP. Cette mobylette est chère à notre cœur car il s'agit d'un clin d'œil à « Pink Noise Baby » de ROM-13. RIP Mobylette XD**_

_**[2] Lily Enstomach, de l'île des Géants et apparaissant dans l'anime dans l'arc HS Spécial Z.**_

_**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je tiens à expliquer que si j'ai mis du temps à finir, c'est parce que je voulais absolument faire un clin d'œil à cette pièce de 100 berries que Zoro donne à Sanji et pour finir sur cette pointe semi-poétique et fluff' que j'apprécie toujours autant.**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, converti à Sanji-okama si vous aimiez pas et toujours pareil, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti dans une review ! Inutile de follow par contre, je jure qu'il y aura pas de suite, je commencerai une nouvelle fic quand j'aurai plus d'exams, je suis en hiatus pour le reste de juin !**_

_**Merci ! J'vous nems, see ya les gens ;)**_


End file.
